A Boy and a Girl's Story
by Mitoshi Koro
Summary: Len bertemu dengan seorang cewek yang anti-cowok dalam keadaan yang tidak terduga. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang sama sekali tak diduga siapapun. Slight Humor inside... Chapter 32 Update! Siapa bilang fic ini sudah berakhir? True Ending -part 2- dimulai dari sini. Now GO! No warning kali ini. Read and REVIEW!
1. Fated? Encounter

Author: Saya kembali lagi semuaaaa!

Len: Saya chara utamanya lagi.

Rin: Napa gak aku sih?

Kaito: Hmm.

Author: anyways, ini about Len yg baru lulus Chuugakou (SMP), trus mau masuk ke SMA! Kita liat ya semuaaa! (dibaca: baca)

**o-o-o-o**

"Kaito-kun!"

"Hm? Napa Len?"

"Lo pasti gak lulus kan?" Len cengar-cengir.

"Enak aja! Nih buktinya!" Kaito kasih liat satu kotak bertuliskan 'persediaan es krim satu tahun'.

"Gak ada hubungannya, baKaito! Lagian tuh es krim pasti udah gak enak lagi habis setahun!"

"ehehehe…. Ngomong-ngomong, masuk SMA mana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Otonakai High lah…"

"Sama oi! Akhirnya masuk sekolah yg normal! Disini gak ada ceweknya!"

"You don't say! Ini sekolah buat cowok tau!" Len terdiam. "Gimana kalau kita ke kota aja? Aku traktir makan deh. Saa…. Mau makan apa?"

"Beneran nih? Kalau gitu aku mau-"

"Gak jadi nanya deh. Pasti mau es krim." Len pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

'_kok tau sih….'_

**In Town**

Kaito dan Len akhirnya pergi berkeliling kota, naik delman istimewa Len duduk di depan-

"GAK MAU! GUA GAK MAU NAIK DELMAN! ! !"

"A-ano, Len? Itu Mikuo-senpai kan?" Kaito menunjuk ke Mikuo Hatsune, salah satu teman baik mereka sejak SD, tapi se-grade lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Manusia itu adalah barang pecah belah." Kata Mikuo. "Dasar, dari dulu filosofis mulu ngomongnya. Gak ada kerjaan kau?" Len nanya.

"Ada kok. Ore wa seito kaichou tau."

"Ha? Maksudnya? Kau jadi ketua OSIS gitu?" Kaito saking kagetnya melempar es krimnya dan melayang entah kemana.

"KEMBALIIII…" Kaito lari ngejer es krim yang udah pasti gak akan balik.

"Jadi, kalian masuk ke SMA mana?" Tanya Mikuo.

"SMA Otonakai."

"Wah, kita bakal ketemu kalau gitu. Tapi di sana keadaannya sedang tidak bagus."

"Maksud?" Len pengen tau.

"Nanti dulu ya!" Mikuo pergi meninggalkan Len yang terdiam di sana.

….

"Masalah ya…."

Len berdiri, dan berjalan pergi. "Sudahlah, aku pergi nyari Kaito aja." Len pergi masuk ke dalam satu gang sempit. "Kaito-kun tadi lewat sini." Len melanjutkan berjalan melalui gang itu.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong, ayo jadi gadis yang baik dan ikut dengan kami."

Len mendengar suara-suara, tepat sebelum dia berbelok di gang itu.

"Berhentilah melawan atau kami akan melakukan _sesuatu_ kepadamu!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Len mengintip sedikit, dan melihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira setinggi dia, berambut honey blond, dan kira-kira seumuran Len, dikelilingi oleh 3 preman (gak tau mau minta duit atau orangnya)

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi sirene polisi yang kencang, makin mendekati ketiga orang 'baik' itu.

"Sial! Polisi!"

"Mundur! Ayo mundur!" Ketiga orang itu lari terbirit-birit.

''_Mundur'? Emangnya perang apa?'_ Len cengo. Len berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Len menanyai perempuan itu.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku, hentai!"

'_hen...tai?_'

"Pergi sekarang juga!" Len makin bingung. '_maksudnya?'_

Ingatlah, bahwa perempuan yang manis bukan berarti manis di hatinya juga. Len belum pergi, tapi hanya mundur sedikit. "Cih! Pria memang bodoh!" Dia bangun, dan berjalan pergi. Len masih dalam state '_what-just-happened?'_

"Ah, sudahlah! Biarkan sajalah. Mending nyari Kaito lagi." Len langsung menyusuri gang itu lagi, menyusuri kegelapan di sana.

Dibelakangnya, terdapat 3 orang tadi. "Sial!" umpat mereka.

**5 jam (dikurang 2) kemudian**

"Kaito! KAITO!" Len masih mencari-cari Kaito, sampai ke pelabuhan juga. Rajin amat.

"Kaito!" Len melihat sekeliling. Dan terlihatlah sosok biru yang sedang meratap di depan sebuah batu nisan sambil bergumam 'rest in peace, my beloved ice cream' atau semacamnya.

'_Ah, tinggalin aja deh'_ terus Len langsung lari ninggalin si biru sendirian. Pergi ke pinggir pelabuhan, melihat matahari terbenam dengan sangat damai, campuran merah dan oranye, seraya Len duduk merenung, dia membuka laptopnya!

"AUTHOR NGACO!" Len akhirnya teriak-teriak di pelabuhan tersebut, melepas stres seperti kebanyakan orang lain di pinggir pantai. Tapi laptopnya tetep dibuka aja, sambil nonton Doraemon, teman semua orang-

...setelah pikir-pikir lagi, gak jadi nonton Doraemon deh, tapi nonton youtube. Iyalah, Youtuber dengan 5000 subscribers dan 2500 followers, karena channelnya menyediakan semua embarassing moment selama masa-masa SMP-nya... Mwahahahahahahaha...

"KYAAA!"

Len mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam salah satu gudang pelabuhan. "Itu suara cewek tadi bukan?" Len berjalan pelan-pelan dan mengintip. Di dalamnya, ada 3 orang tadi + 7 mengelilingi perempuan yang Len ketemu siang tadi.

"Kalian lagi! Aaah!"

Kaki perempuan tadi ditendang dan dipatahkan.

"Hiks...hiks...kakiku! Aaa!" Perempuan tadi berteriak. "Nah, sekarang, mau mengosongkan dompet atau dengan baik ikut dengan kami?" salah satu pria tadi 'mengajak' perempuan tadi dengan paksa.

"Hahahahaha! Lihatlah, dia tak bisa apa-apa!"

Len masih mengamati. 'Cih, terlalu banyak. Somehow, aku harus menyelamatkannya'...

"Oh, tapi download dulu update Modern W*rfare 2 dulu!" (GUBRAK)

"Harusnya polisi bisa menolong sih, tapi sudah terlambat sekarang. Bagaimana caranya aku mengalahkan semua orang itu ya?" Len ngomong sendiri sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Hei, bocah! Kirain kau bisa mengalahkan kami semua! ?" Rupanya Len ngomong kencang-kencang sendiri sampai kedengaran banyak orang.

"Hentai! Ngapain kau disini, goblok!" Cewek itu lagi...

"setidaknya berhentilah memanggilku itu" kata Len sambil nangis gaje.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara sirene polisi lagi.

"Polisi?" Len kaget.

"Jangan macam-macam lagi, bocah! Kau kira trik yang sama akan bekerja untuk dua kali?" Salah satu orang itu mendekati Len. "Kami tahu bahwa kamu membuat-buat suara itu dengan komputermu itu, iya kan? Kau bisa membohongi kami pada waktu itu, tapi tak sekarang!"

'Sial! Bagaimana ini?' Len pasrah. "Kuso!"

"Hentai! Benarkah itu suaramu sebelumnya? Di gang tadi siang?"

'berhentilah memanggilku itu...' Len nangis gaje lagi.

"Kalau ternyata itu sungguhan, apa yang kalian akan lakukan?" Suara misterius terdengar.

"Tak bisakah kalian berpikir di luar kotak, hai manusia berotak dangkal?" Suara misterius 2 terdengar.

"Si-siapa di sana?" 10 orang tadi melihat sekeliling. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah dikelilingi polisi bersenjata. "A-apa? Sungguhan?"

"ANGKAT TANGAN, KALIAN SEMUA!" Kaito datang pada waktu yang tepat.

"KAITO-KUN!" Len sangat bersyukur. "Tapi kok bisa?" Len bertanya. "Yah, aku melihat bahwa kau dan teman cewekmu itu sedang dalam bahaya, jadi aku panggil saja polisi terdekat." Kaito membalas.

"AKU BUKAN TEMAN SI HENTAI!"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU ITU!"

"POLISI! MUNDUR! ATAU NYAWA GADIS INI MELAYANG!" pemimpin gerombolan itu menodong perempuan tadi dengan pistol.

"A-apa? Jangan! Aku tak mau mati! TIDAAAK!" Perempuan itu ketakutan. "Cih! Kaito! Kita harus bagaimana?" Sekarang Len panik.

"Hai, gadis kecil, hidupmu masih panjang. Jangan berharap hidupmu akan segera berakhir secepat itu." Mikuo muncul dari belakang, memegang stun-gun, menembak ke orang yang menodong perempuan itu. Perempuan itu pingsan karena terkejut.

Seraya waktu berlalu, gerombolan itu menyerah, dan mereka semua ditahan polisi.

"Len! Sisanya urusan kau, ya!" Kaito segera pergi. "Kita akan bertemu lagi." Mikuo juga pergi. Akhirnya, Len sendirian bersama dengan perempuan itu.

"U..uh? Aku dimana?" Perempuan itu sadar. "Ah! Kau sudah sadar!" Len senang karena melihat dia sudah sadar.

...

...

"PERGI DARIKU! KAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU WAKTU AKU TAK SADAR, IYA KAN? NGAKU SEKARANG! DASAR HENTAI! TAK TAHU MALU!"

'dia lupa apa yang terjadi...' Len masih cengo. "Kau bisa jalan?"

"Aku gak perlu dibantu cowok! Lagipula, macam kalian hanya memandang perempuan sebagai objek, tak punya delikasi dan respek!" (cih, dasar cewe keras kepala). Dia berjalan pergi, tapi terjatuh lagi. "Ah!"

"Bukankah kakimu patah? Gak mau aku bantu?"

Perempuan itu terdiam.

...

...

"B-b-baiklah... tolong aku... tapi jangan yang enggak-enggak!"

Len mengiyakan. "Rumahmu dekat?"

"Iya."

Akhirnya Len membantu perempuan itu berjalan sampai ke rumahnya.

"Disini?"

"Hm." Perempuan yang dingin...

"Baiklah, istirahatlah. Semoga cepat sembuh ya!" Len langsung pergi.

"Tunggu!" Dia memanggil, Len berbalik.

"Kenapa?" Len bertanya. "N-n-n-n-na-namamu!"

"Nama?" Len bingung.

"Na-namamu siapa?" Len langsung pasang ekspresi 'oh'. "Len Kagami."

"Rin. Rin Kagamine. Sa-salam kenal..." Len membalas: "Salam kenal juga!"

"Soal tadi..."

"Tadi?"

"Tadi siang ketika aku dikerumuni orang-orang macam itu..." Len menunggu kata-kata berikutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kagami-san." Len kaget 'Ah?' "O-oh iya...gak apa-apa." Rin melanjutkan, "Balasan yang tepat. Silahkan... apa pun... tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh, hentai!"

"Balasan? Ah iya, aku punya satu." Len menjawab. "Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Len'? Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan lain."

"A-ah... baiklah, Len-kun. Terima kasih lagi... untuk yang tadi." Rin mengangguk. Len tersenyum. "Jaa, aku pergi dulu! Selamat malam!"

"O-oh... selamat malam." Dan mereka berdua berpisah.

'Cih! Orang aneh!' Ujar mereka berdua dalam hati.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jadi itulah akhir dari chapter 1, yah, masih WB banget nih, sampe gatau mau nulis apa, jadi tolong review yaa, kasih ide, compliment, flame, dipersilahkan. Ya... sampai ketemu lain kali!


	2. Kaito of the Problematique

Hai, Minna-san! Telah kembali saya dengan update yang baru! Dan kali ini, saya gak lupa disclaimernya! Yaay! Yak, sebelum dimulai, saya persilahkan bintang tamunya untuk datang terlebih dahulu. Tepuk tangan untuk...

...

...

Miku Hatsune!

(bunyi jangkrik dengan damai berbunyi)

E-eh... sepertinya tidak hadir. Oke, mulai!

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukanlah milikku! Tapi Miku milik semua orang! (eeeeeeeh...)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Terus kamu minta apa sama dia?" Kaito bertanya.

"Aku minta dia panggil aku 'Len'. Sekalian kenalanlah." Len senyum saja. Kaito langsung 'shock'. "Oi, dimana-mana, kalo orang minta sesuatu, bukan minta 'mau dipanggil apa', bodoh!" Len yang kesal sekarang. "Emangnya kau mau dipanggil hentai untuk alasan yang gak jelas? Hah? Dari cewek lagi!"

Kaito terdiam. "Dia manggil lo hentai?" Len langsung poker face. "Gak tau napa. Alergi cowok kali." Len kembali ke ekspresi normal. "Eh, by the way, software yang aku minta kau pesanin udah ada belum?"

"Duit dulu, baru barang."

"Gak masalah! Nih!" Len kasih uang, Kaito ngasih kotak CD kecil.. "AKHIRNYAAA! K*ngd*m H*arts Birth by Sl**p sudah di tanganku! Langsung tes!"

'itu game bukan software', pikir Kaito. "Oi, Len. Jangan sekarang! Kita udah mau sampai ke sekolah nih!" Len cemberut. "Cih! Kenapa sih baru lulus SMP minggu depannya udah masuk SMA?"

"Yah, gara-gara banjir 3 bulan lalu, satu komplek jadi libur sebulan, dikejar pelajarannya sekarang. Tapi, kamu memang benar, Len. DUNIA INI TIDAK ADIL!" Kaito akhirnya teriak-teriak sendiri gajelas. Len akhirnya meninggalkan Kaito sendirian dan langsung berjalan sendiri.

Len POV

"Kaito, kaito. Dasar." Aku berjalan mengambil jalan pintas di jalan kecil perumahan. Dan aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. "Kau..."

5 menit sebelumnya, Normal POV, Rin's side

"Terus reaksi kau apa?" Miku bertanya kepada Rin.

"Yaah... hahaha, aku mau ditolongin kan sama dia, tapi aku tolak! Takut diapa-apain sama dia! Lagipula, kata ibuku, 'pria adalah domba berbulu serigala'!" Rin membalasnya.

'Maksudnya 'serigala berbulu domba' kali.' Pikir Miku.

"Jadi aku jalan sendiri deh ke rumah! Untung saja kebetulan aku menemukan satu tiang penyangga, bisa kupakai! Dan hari ini, ke sekolah, aku harus memakai alat bantu jalan dari dokter, ini gak enak tau!" Rin teriak-teriak sendiri.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok." Miku cuma tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua berjalan terus, dan mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

(Really) back to Normal POV

"Kau..." Rin dan Len (tak sengaja) bertemu satu sama lain. Awkward silence...

"Bagaimana kakimu? Baikan?" Len bertanya. Rin menjauh.

"Si-siapa kau? A-Aku tak kenal kau!" Rin (karena kaget) membalasnya tergagap-gagap. 'Ah... rupanya dia benar-benar anti cowok' Len memasang muka tak bersalah. "Ah, kau-"

"Len! Apa kabar?" Miku mendatangi Len, menyalami tangannya. "A-ah... baik-baik saja. Eh, tunggu. Kalian berdua sekolah dimana?" Len bertanya.

"O-to-na-kai desu!" Miku menjawabnya.

CTAAR!

Background petir di belakang Len.

"Napa kau? Sampai ada background petir segala!? Anyway, Miku-chan, kenapa kamu bisa kenal dia?" Rin bertanya.

"Dia childhood friendku!"

CTAAR!

Sekarang backgroundnya berpindah ke Rin.

"Dia tak lagi jadi tetanggaku sewaktu dia pindah, jadi sudah 6 tahun tak ketemu dia." Len menjelaskan, hanya diikuti dengan 'ooh' dari Rin.

"Sudah dulu ya. Cepat sembuh, Rin. Bye, Miku." Len pamit.

"Te-terima kasih... Len." Rin berterima kasih. Dan mereka berpisah.

"Hei hei, katanya kau tidak kenal sama dia. Kok tau namanya?" Miku menggoda. "Diamlah kau!" Rin berteriak.

Sedangkan Len berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, kau disini." Mikuo sudah menunggu. "Mari, kutunjukkan arahnya. Mana teman birumu itu?"

"Ah, si biru lagi tenggelam dalam kebiruan." Len membalasnya. "Ah, galau-kah?" Mikuo memastikan.

"Ah, iya, galau, dan boleh kita hentikan penggunaan kata 'Ah' ini?" Dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang ramai.

"Ini sangat aneh." Kaito muncul. "WAAH! Ngomong dulu dong kalau muncul!" Len jatuh karena kaget. "Hahaha... maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang aneh disini."

"KAU SUDAH NGOMONG ITU!"

"Lihat! Tidak ada perempuan disini!" Kaito membuat proklamasi, yang dengan sukses membuat satu koridor diam, digantikan dengan suara jangkrik krik krik krik...

"Barangkali sudah di kelas. Dan berhenti memalukan dirimu sendiri." Len menyeret Kaito sampai masuk ke kelas 10-D.

"Oi, Len. Kenapa kita 10-D, kenapa gak 10-A aja? Kita kan anak pinter! Setidaknya kita masuk kelas 10-B gitu." Kaito protes lagi. "Kaito, ini bukan di Baka-Test. Jangan mau jadi Akihisa." Len membalasnya.

"Ngomong soal Baka-Test, si temanmu, si Miku itu ada main di sana kan? Cameo doang sih. Itu, dia jadi masuk class B." Kaito komen lagi.

"Kamu tau dia temanku dari mana?"

"Ahahaha... ngintip."

Alhasil, Kaito dilempar keluar jendela dari dalam kelas sampai menghilang. Dan tinggallah Len sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Hai!" seseorang menyapa Len. Len melihat ke belakang. "Oh, halo juga." Anak itu bertanya lagi, "namamu siapa?"

"Len Kagami."

"Salam kenal! Aku Piko Utatane. Gimana rasanya di sini?" Piko bertanya.

"Gak tau, sekolah aja belum mulai." Len cengo. "Ahahaha... maaf. Sekarang udah mulai, tuh! Gurunya datang." Mendengar itu, semua murid langsung duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Aduh, maaf semua, sensei harus kembali ke ruang guru, hape saya ketinggalan!" Si sensei gaje lari di koridor, secara otomatis melanggar aturan 'dilarang berlari di koridor.'

Pada waktu yang sama, Kaito datang, basah kuyup (dan lengket [pikiran kalian jangan asal]). "Len..." Kaito memanggil dengan muka yang mengerikan.

"A-ano, kenapa kau?"

"Begini, tadi kan aku dilempar keluar sama kau, sampai keluar area sekolah lagi. Terus aku jatuh di kolam sana (nunjuk ke taman sebelah timur). Terus waktu keluar ketemu sama satu cewek nih, yang ternyata kena es krimku yang melayang di chapter 1, terus dia kesel, es krim yang dia makan dia lempar ke mukaku..."

"Terus..." Piko dan Len menunggu.

..

..

..

"Terus aku jilat deh!" Kaito [baka mode] menjawab.

Background putih menghantui Len dan Piko. "Kaito-kun, seberapa bodohkah kau?"

**Saat Pelajaran dimulai, setelah sesi perkenalan masing-masing murid, dan perkenalan tentang gedung sekolah mereka, dan akhirnya waktu istirahat pertama telah tiba **[malas memberikan detil dari apa yang akan terjadi]

"Yo". Si hijau tohsaka– ... tosca mendatangi Len dan Kaito. "Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sini?"

"Ahahaha... enak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, senpai bilang ada problem di sekolah ini. Ada apa emangnya?" Len bertanya.

"BENTAR! Sebelum itu, Mikuo-senpai, kenapa di sini semuanya cowok? Ini bukan sekolah khusus cowok kan? Ceweknya mana?" Kaito dengan blak-blakan langsung nanya. "Bakaito." Len hanya bisa berkomentar.

"Hmm... akan kujawab pertanyaan kalian berdua sekaligus. Sekarang, mari kita naik ke atap sekolah." Dan mereka bertiga berjalan ke sana. Sesampainya di sana...

"Apakah kalian lihat tembok besar di sana, bersebelahan dengan gedung serba guna?"

"Iya..." jawab mereka berdua.

"Itulah problem yang sedang kami hadapi. Kaito, di balik tembok itulah dimana para gadis bersekolah."

"EEEEEH!?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yaak begitulah! Problem yang di-mention Mikuo di chapter 1 telah direveal sedikit! Next chapter, akan sepenuhnya direveal! Atau belum semuanya-kah...


	3. Laws of the New High School

Author mengatakan: Saya kembali lagi! Membawakan kepada kalian chapter 3! Kali ini, Rin-lah yg dapat main appearance, second after Len tapi. Pairing mereka berdua itu indah gak sih? Hehehe... banyak bacot.

De wa, hajimemashou!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"EEEEEEH?" Len dan Kaito berteriak karena kaget. "Be-be-bentar! Maksudnya apa ini!?" Kaito masih gelagapan.

"Maksud saya adalah, begini. Tapi dengarkan baik-baik. Saya hanya akan menjelaskan sekali."

"Siap!" Len dan Kaito langsung 'siap grak' ala upacara bendera.

"Area ini dibagi menjadi dua area. Satu. Area ini adalah area cowok. Yang sebelah adalah area cewek.

"Dua. Hanya guru, maupun cewek dan cowok, yang bisa mengakses kedua area ini. Selain itu, cowok di area cowok, cewek di area cewek. Cowok tak boleh memasuki area cewek, dan vice versa.

"Tiga. Area cowok dan area cewek mempunyai OSIS-nya masing-masing. Tapi kedua OSIS ini masih di bawah kontrol dari OSIS tertinggi. Kami menamakannya 'OSIST'-

"BENTAR DULU! LU CUMA NAMBAHIN 'T' DISANA! LAGIAN 'T' ITU APAAN! ?" Kaito protes (ditambah gak sabaran karena udah kelamaan.)

"'T' itu 'tertinggi'" Mikuo menjelaskan (dengan kalem).

"SEKOLAH INI GAK KREATIF!" Kaito sekarang guling-guling gak jelas sampai akhirnya harus ditendang Len supaya bisa tenang.

"Ittai... Len-kun!"

"Urusai. Senpai-san, lanjutkan!" Sekarang Len membuat bintang segitiga saat mengucapkan 'lanjutkan!' secara bersamaan. Cerminan dari partai d-

"AUTHOR KELAMAAN! SAMPAI KAPAN GUA HARUS GINI? TANGAN GUA PEGEL!" Len teriak-teriak. Maaf ya, Len-kun. Oke, kau boleh menurunkan tanganmu.

"Baik, akan saya lanjutkan. Empat. Hanya satu tempat dimana semua murid, maupun cowok dan cewek dapat berkumpul, dan itu hanya jika ada acara khusus, ditambah pengawasan semua personil sekolah dengan ketat. Boleh dibilang 'pengawasan kode merah'."

"Kenapa kode merah? Dan dimana itu dan kenapa hanya disana?" Len bertanya.

"Di gedung serbaguna. Bangunan itu terletak pas di antara kedua area tersebut. Coba lihat sekali lagi." Len pergi untuk melihat, dan kembali lagi. "Seperti satu-satunya jalan untuk pergi ke dua area tersebut."

"Benar. Kenapa kode merah? Karena guru-guru mau memastikan bahwa cowok dan cewek tidak membuat tanda-tanda interaksi sama sekali di sana.

"Kejamnya!" Kaito bangkit.

"Hanya sejauh inilah saya bisa memberitahumu. Saya tak bisa memberitahumu lebih jauh." Mikuo akan segera pergi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena... kadang-kadang, manusia merasa sangat puas jika mereka menemukan sesuatu dengan upaya mereka sendiri, bukan begitu?" Dengan begitu, Mikuo pergi. Meninggalkan Len dan Kaito yang terbingung-bingung.

"Sudahlah. Len, yuk balik." Kaito mengajak Len untuk kembali ke kelas ketika mereka tiba-tiba mendengar suara 'EEEEEEEEEEHH?' dari wilayah cewek. 'Sepertinya problem yang sama, dan itu pasi suaranya Miku. Hmm... balik ah.' Pikir Len seraya dia berjalan ke dalam kelas.

"Piko! Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Len saat dia sampai di kelas.

"Hm?"

"Sejak tadi pagi, aku sudah ragu... kamu kan **cewek**, kenapa kau ada di–"

"Aku ini cowok!" Piko protes.

"Habis, kamu tampangnya bishounen sekali." Len bingung. "Kamu cantik..." Kaito tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Kaito, akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau itu **homo** ya?"Len bertanya dengan perasaan malu."Dia kan cewek. Atau jangan-jangan..." Kaito mulai agak ragu.

"Aku ini cowok!" Piko teriak lagi. Kaito perlahan-lahan memutih, dan semangat hidupnya hilang. Dia mematung. "E-eh, tapi kenapa kau tampangnya kayak cewek? Meski kau emang udah kelihatan pakai seragam cowok?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Third Gender." Mikuo masuk kedalam kelas mereka. "Third...Gender? Maksud?" Len bingung terus-terusan nich...

"Dia memiliki gender ketiga, bukan cowok, bukan cewek. Gendernya adalah... Hideyoshi!"

...

...

...

30 menit telah berlalu dengan keheningan yang suram. Akhirnya, suara mulai terdengar, ditambah dengan panas yang tak terkira dari dua orang.

"Mikuo... ini BUKAN di Baka TEST! !" Len teriak-teriak gak jelas. "KENAPA SEMUA ORANG YANG AKU TEMUI ITU ANEH! ?"

"Mikuo senpai... AKU INI COWOK! MANA ADA GENDER KETIGA TAU!"

Akhirnya, sang seito-kaichou dikejar-kejar oleh si kuning dengan bazooka dengan si cowok bishounen dengan tazer di tangannya.

Sedangkan Kaito... masih mematung.

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Cih, Kaito gak bisa pulang. Si senpai udah gak waras. Lagian, kenapa dari chapter dua, dari tadi baka test mulu!" Len berjalan, perlahan-lahan, mulai tenang.

**Meanwhile, Rin sedang...**

"Aku bilang ke kau ya, Rin! Ini tidak adil! Masa waktu sekolah aku harus dipisah sama cowok lagi sih! ?" Ada cewek namanya Gumi lagi minum kopi bersama-sama dengan Rin dan Miku.

"Kamu sampai teriak 'EEEEHH' kenceng banget. Dijamin deh suaramu sampai ke area sebelah."

"Eh, tapi udahlah, kita kan lagi minum kopi di sini, rileks aja. Gak ada yang bakal ganggu–bentar! Miku janji mau bayarin kan?"

"Iya iya... aku kan udah janji, janji gak boleh diingkari, atau itulah kata Mikuo-senpai."

"Si Mikuo suka bikin quote-quote gitu kan? Gak ada habis-habisnya gudang kata-kata dia. Oh iya, Rin mau ngomong apa tadi?" Gumi minum kopi (lanjut).

"Seperti yang aku bilang, tak ada lagi yang akan menggangu kita di sini, benar kan–" RIn langsung terdiam, bergetar.

"Rin? Kau kenapa?" Gumi bertanya. Miku melihat ke samping. "Ah, Rin! Lihat! Ada Len-kun!"

"Gah!" Rin langsung bergetar makin kencang. 'Gh! Kenapa, dari 7 miliar orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus dia! ?"

"Ah, Miku-san! Apa kabar? Oh, dan Rin juga lagi. Apa sudah baikan?" Len bertanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"KYAAAA! TIDAAAK PERGI DARIKU, HENTAI!" Rin kaget sampai-sampai Len dipanggil 'hentai' lagi. "Ano, Rin, bukannya kau janji bakal memanggilku 'Len' sejak kemarin?" Len agak memelas.

"Ohohoho... ada hubungan apa ini yaa...?" Gumi mulai menggoda Rin. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Aku Cuma kaget liatin dia di sini!" Rin berupaya membela diri.

"Sudahlah, lagian, kau kan anti-cowok." Gumi memberi isyarat mata ke Miku, tapi Rin tidak tahu. "Jaa, aku sama Gumi ada janji nih! Dada, Rin!" Miku sama Gumi langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Rin sendirian yang langsung mangap karena gak sempat ngomong apa-apa.

Hanya Rin dan Len sendirian saja di cafe yang tenang itu.

"Ano, Rin?" Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Apaan, hah? Muncul pada waktu yang gak tepat banget, sih!" Rin ngomel.

"Itu..."

"Apa! ?"

"... airmu tumpah."

Rin langsung melihat roknya. Sudah basah kuyup.

"TIDAAAAK! JANGAN LIHAT!" Rin langsung menutupi roknya dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke toilet untuk mengeringkan rokmu?" Len memberi saran.

"Dengan! ?" Rin mau marah lagi.

"Hairdryer."

swoooosh...

...

...

"Hair...dryer?" Rin bertanya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Ahahahaha... maaf semua, aku hampir telat update minggu ini. Gak banyak RinLen disini ya? Maaf... tapi chapter berikut, full RinLen! Yak, selamat tinggal! Review yaa! Thanks!


	4. Hairdryer in the Cafe

**Wahahaha... saya lupa disclaimer lagi di chap sebelumnya, jadi, saya berjanji! Mulai chapter ini, disclaimernya gak akan lupa lagi!**

**Rin: paling-paling lupa lagi.**

**Len: Iya bener tuh.**

**Miku: Eeh? Watashi cuma muncul dikit doang? Gak adil banget sih!**

**Kaito: Oi, Miku! Mendingan lo! Gue gak ado sama sekale desene taooo! **

**Piko: Ano, Kaito, bahasamu ngaco. Habis kasih choco 14-2 ya?**

**Kaito: maksud?**

**Author: 14 februari odob!**

**Kaito: OMAIGAT! GW LUPA! MIKU! INI DARI GW! (sambil nyodorin kotak coklat gede)**

**Miku:... (blush)**

**Rin Len: blunt amet... (Kaito SHOCK!)**

**Yak, sudah cukup kegajean dari para voca-chara ini, kita mulai saja chapter ini!**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita ini milik saya, vocaloid beserta semua charanya bukan punya saya. Tuh, kan! Saya gak lupa disclaimer! Yaay!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 3: Rin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Len di sebuah cafe, Miku dan Gumi meninggalkan Rin sendirian bersama Len. Rok Rin basah ketumpahan air, dan Len nyuruh dia keringin roknya pake–**

"**IYA! AUTHOR KELAMAAN! NGAPAIN SIH PAKE SKEMA 'previously on' SIH?" Kaito muncul dari dalam bungkus es krim Magnum! Gak ada isinya lagi... lagian, KAITO! Kau gak ada di fic ini! Pergi! Balik ke kantong es krimmu! "Huaaaa... author-sama kejam... Kaito benci!" Dan Kaito, layaknya seorang anak-anak lari pergi meninggalkan area FanFiction.**

**Sudahlah, langsung lanjut aja deh. Kayaknya gak biasa juga kan intro-ku sepanjang ini sebelum dimulainya satu chapter. Oke, MULAI!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hair...dryer?"

"Iya."

"Lo kira hairdryer bisa ngeringin rok gua? Lagian, ini tempat umum, hentai!" Yah, kembali lagi ke panggilan 'Hentai'.

"Ano, Rin, kau kan sudah berjanji untuk-"

"Ya! Ya! Aku tau, Len. Seperti yang aku bilang, GIMANA CARANYA AKU BISA NGERINGIN ROK DISINI, HAH?!" Len terdiam. "Rin, kau baru saja membuka aibmu." Muka Rin langsung memerah. "Ti-ti-TIDAAAK!"

DUAK!

Dan akhirnya Len terpental keluar dari cafe dengan pukulan 'mematikan' Rin. Untung lewat pintu, kalau enggak, Len harus membayar ganti rugi kaca pecah.

"Ittai, Rin..."

"Nah, sekarang gimana caranya ngeringin rok-ku yang basah ini?" Rin ngomong santai tapi Len merasakan aura kegelapan disekitarnya. "Ano, sudah kubilang, pakai hairdryer sa-"

"HAIRDRYER LAGI?!" Rin teriak-teriak lagi. Len pasrah. "Mending kau ikut aku ke dalam dulu deh..." Len mengajak Rin masuk ke dalam dapur cafe itu. Tapi... "Gak mau ah! Aku takut diapa-apain sama kamu! Lagipula, kamu itu cowok!"

"Terus kenapa kalau aku itu cowok?" Len dengan serius bertanya kepada Rin.

"Ya, aku takut kalau kau ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh... yang 'begitu' loh..." Rin gak enak ngomongnya (malu). Len mulai memerah juga. "Ga-gak bakal! ! Dasar... siapa sih yang hentai sekarang?"

"Diamlah kau! Domba berbulu serigala!" Rin merespon dengan terburu-buru. 'Lagi-lagi salah peribahasa...'

"Sudahlah. Tenang sajalah, ayo masuklah." Len mengajak Rin masuk ke dalam dapur. Rin mau gak mau ikut masuk juga, kalau tidak, roknya akan basah sepanjang hari.

**Back to Miku dan Gumi**

"Eh, emangnya gak apa-apa kita ngintip mereka?" Miku bertanya kepada Gumi yang ada disampingnya. "Asal gak ketahuan. Teehee." Gumi lanjutkan mengintip sambil makan popcorn. 'Popcorn dari mana itu...' Miku berpikir karena dalam hatinya dia juga mau.

"Ah, Miku-san!" Ada suara memanggilnya dari belakang. "Ah, Gakupo bukan?" Miku menoleh ke belakang.

"BUKAN! Ini GAKPOID!" Gakupo yang muncul me-reply dengan sarkastiknya. "Norak amet kau! Ngapain sih disini?" Gumi bertanya sekarang.

"Ah, aku membawa pesan dari Yth. Gumiya."

"Ah, kenapa dia?"

"Gumiya sedang panik karena rumahnya hampir terbakar oleh arus listrik pendek. Dia mau kau kembali ke rumah untuk membantu dia memutuskan kabelnya sebelum kebakaran menjadi lebih besar. Pemadam kebakaran juga lagi ke sana." Gakupo menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Terus? Peduli amet. Urusan dia dong!" Gumi balik ngeliatin Rin n Len lagi. Gakupo dengan muka terpaksa mengeluarkan foto dan menunjukkan bahwa garasinya sedang terbakar.

"TIDAAAAK! KOLEKSI MAJALAH *******ku!" Gumi langsung lari pulang ke rumah. Guk-guk po– eh salah, Gakupo mendatangi Miku.

"Kasihan sekali ya, Gumi." Miku berkata ke Gakupo. "Yah, sebenarnya kebakaran itu sendiri tak pernah ada." Gakupo membalasnya dengan polos.

"...Photoshop kah?" Miku meragukan keaslian info Gakupo. 'sudah kuduga...'

"Nah, sekarang aku bisa mengambil foto bukti Rin dan Len... scoop besar nih! Mwahahaha..." Aura kegelapan langsung menyelimuti Gakupo.

"GAKUPO! JANGAN! COME BACK TO US! JANGAN BERUBAH MENJADI HEARTLESS!" Miku teriak-teriak gak jelas.

**Sudahlah, balik saja ke Rin dan Len. Biarkan saja dua orang aneh itu.**

"Len, jadi, kau tinggal disini?" Rin bertanya. Rupanya di balik pintu dapur cafe itu, ada dapur (you don't say?) terus di belakang dapur itu ada rumah. Kalau dilihat dengan satelit, rupanya kedua gedung itu saling nyambung.

"Masa aku masuk ke dalam rumah seorang cowok sih?!" Rin masih keras kepala. Len menatap Rin. "Kau mending masuk ke rumahku untuk keringin rok, atau sepanjang hari memakai rok basah?"

'Tch!' Rin tak punya pilihan. "Ba-baiklah, tunjukkan kamar mandinya."

"Sudah di belakangmu."

"Oh." Rin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Dan jangan ngintip!"

"Siapa yang mau?" Len pergi dan menyalakan TV.

**Berberapa menit kemudian...**

"Len! Kau benar! Hairdryer bisa mengeringkan rok!" Rin keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sudahlah, Rin." Len tidak mengacuhkannya dan kembali bermain Kingdom Hearts II.

KRING-KRING!

"Ah, tidak. Shift. Rin! Ayo." Len menarik Rin keluar ke dalam dapur. "E-eh, tunggu! Maksudnya apa? AKU GAK NGERTI! LEPASKAN AKU, HENTAI! !"

**Setelah berberapa Briefing...**

"Bilang dari tadi dong! Tapi ingat! Ini bukan karena aku mau bantu kamu! Ini hanya sebagai balasan terima kasih karena meminjamkan toilet!" Rin berkata dengan Len, sudah memakai baju waiter.

"Maaf ya, Rin. Kita lagi kurang orang, sih." Len sedang mengurus kopi giling. "Sudahlah. Gak apa-apa."

Dan akhirnya mereka bekerja di cafe itu, dari jam 6 PM hingga 8 PM. Dan shift-nya Len sudah selesai.

"Rin, terima kasih ya atas bantuannya." Len berterima kasih. "Gak apa-apa. Aku sempat bantu-bantu dikit di dapur tadi. Menyenangkan juga ya!" Rin masih mengelap meja. "Tapi ini bukan karena kau ada disini! Sudahlah, aku pulang saja!" Rin langsung berjalan keluar cafe.

Len menatap seraya Rin pergi. "Bagaimana dengan janji 'bantuin bersihin dapur'?"

**Back to Gakupo dan Miku.**

"100 persen tsun-tsun." Gakupo berkomentar.

"Hm. Benar sekali." Miku menyetujui.

"Tapi aku mendapat banyak foto berharga ini!" Gakupo melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Eh, tunggu! GAKUPO! KAU TIDAK JADI HEARTLESS! APAKAH KAU ADALAH NOBODY SEKARANG? ?"

"MIKUUU! SUDAHLAAAH! ! !"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Agak jelek chapter ini, meski harapannya bagus. Sudahlah, sesi ulangan telah selesai! Jadi harusnya minggu depan bakal buat chapter yang lebih bagus! Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan!**


	5. A New Club is Formed! Part 1

**Vocaloid bukanlah milik saya. Gak lupa disclaimer~**

**Jadi, arc ini bakal berseries 2 chapter! Ceritanya apa? Pasti udah dapet bayanganlah saat liat judul chapternya. Oke, mulai!**

**WARNING: (gak ada sih)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sore hari di Cafe tempat Len bekerja. Pukul 5 PM. Cuacanya terang berwarna kekuning-merahan.

"Jadi, kalau aku boleh tanya lagi..." Len bertanya kepada sekumpulan makhluk yang kehadirannya sangat ndak duga banget... "...kalian pada ngapain ngumpul disini?"

Len yang hanya bisa mengangkat alis sebelah karena ndak tau harus ngomong apa melihat meja cafe di depannya sudah penuh. The gang wuz here...

Miku, Rin, Kaito, Piko, Gakupo, Gumi, dan Mikuo-senpai.

"Ayolah, Len-kun... masa kamu gak bilang ke aku sih kalo kamu kerja disini? Kan aku bisa ketemu kamu setiap hari deh~" Miku langsung berfantasi sendiri, ah kasihan nasibmu, Len.

"Terus? Kenapa aku ikut kamu kesini? Aku sibuk, gak punya waktu sama kalian, tau!" Rin ngomel. Orang yang dimaksud (Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Mikuo) Cuma bisa pundung sendiri, di-badmouth sama si anti-cowo. 'Neng, mang boku salah ape...' Len ngomong sendiri dalam hati (Rin, emangnya aku salah apa?)

"Sudahlah, Rin! Kamu sebenarnya senang, kan? Ngakulah, hehehehehe..." Gumi yang sekarang mulai menggoda Rin. "Apa-apaan sih? Asal kau tau ya, aku gak punya feeling apapun terhadap dia!" Rin ngomong dengan santai, tanpa keragu-raguan, dan ekspresi yang datar.

'Memang seorang tsuntsun no-dere. Muka memerah dikit aja kagak,' Kata Gakupo dalam hati.

"Terus kenapa aku juga dipanggil?" Mikuo bertanya sambil baca novel LOVELESS.

"Ah, tenang saja, kedatangan Mikuo-niisan juga berguna kok." Miku membalas MIkuo, yang masih sibuk baca LOVELESS.

"Kau lagi kurang cinta? Galau ye..." Kata Kaito, sibuk makan es krim. "Enak aja! Ini piece of art yang sangat indah, yang misterinya tak seorang pun tahu artinya, yang membuat itu sangat artistik sebagai sebuah novel puisi!"

"Berarti buku gaje dong." Kaito, datar sekali kau. Mikuo mengeluarkan pisau. Oh, malang nasibmu, Kaito.

"SUDAH, SUDAH! Biarkan aku yang bicara sekarang, ya?" Miku sudah gak sabaran. Tapi Len langsung kabur ke dapur. "Ha? Len-kun kenapa? Kok dia kabur?" Miku bertanya ke Rin.

"Hei, jangan nanya aku!"

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Full house!" Mikuo mendeclare lagi kemenangannya.

"Mikuo-senpai, ini sudah kemenangan ke 5 mu, gantian yang lain menang dong..." Kaito ngambek sekarang. Eh? 5 menang dalam 5 menit? KIAMAAAAAT!

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?" Len kembali memakai seragam waiter cafe tersebut, sehingga bukanlah pesanan yang diterima, melainkan tatapan mata secara bersamaan (kecuali Rin).

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Gimana menurut kamu? Imut kan si Len?" Len cuma bisa sweatdrop. "Biasa aja. Kucingku gak sebanding sama dia." Rin, jangan gitu dong... Len jadi murung tuh. Semuanya langsung liat Len lagi. 'aku disamakan dengan kucing' adalah kata-kata terakhir Len sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan dunia–eh TIDAK! Kalau Len mati, fic ini THE END!

Yang benar begini:

Len disamakan dengan kucing oleh Rin, dan dia stay cool aja meski heartnya severely damaged dan terciptalah VANITAS– tidak tidak! Jangan ngaco! Yak, jadi Len stay cool aja, meski heartnya sangat kedamage.

"Aku mau kopi!" Kata Kaito. Eh, dia malah mesen.

"Aku mau espresso!" Gakupo sekarang yang mesen.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau teh!" Gumi order teh. "Aku juga mau!" Kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau es krim goreng rasa jeruk!"

Semua orang langsung menatap ke Rin. "R-rin, jangan gitu dong, kasian Len tau..." Kata Miku.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu." Dan Len pergi.

**10 menit kemudian**

"Sudah semua!" Len datang, membawa espresso, kopi, 2 teh, dan es krim jeruk goreng. Rin shock sendiri. "Rin? Kamu kenapa?"

"Enggak, shock aja, ternyata Len bisa bikin es krim goreng. Paling-paling dapurnya udah berantakan." Kata Rin santai, tapi jelas dia berkeringat dingin.

"Cieee... udah manggil 'Len' aja" kata Gumi.

"E-enggak! Ini karena janji! Bukan karena aku mau!" (note: lihat chapter 1)

**10 menit berlalu, dan semua makanan sudah habis.**

"Terima kasih, Len!" semuanya berterima kasih kepada Len, dan langsung keluar dari cafe itu.

"Sama-sama, eh, tunggu! Belum bayar!" Len langsung mengejar mereka semua.

"OH IYA! SEMUA, KEMBALI!" Miku langsung enter dark mode, menarik semua orang hanya dengan satu tangan saja kembali ke cafe itu. Len ikut ketarik. "UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA–"

**Sudah masuk ke cafe lagi, duduk dengan manis.**

"Baiklah... sekarang, bayar!" Len galak tuh...

"NANTI! Sebelum itu, aku mau mendeklarasikan ideku!" Miku langsung bangkit dengan semangat 45. Semua mendengarkan, Len sweatdrop sendiri.

"Mari kita membuat club musik!"

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEH? ? ?" Semua berteriak minus Mikuo.

"Tunggu dulu! Kamu lupa ini sekolah apa?" Rin bertanya.

"Ayolah, kamu kira kenapa aku manggil Mikuo-niisan kesini?" Semuanya langsung 'Ooooh...'

"Lha terus Luka-san mana?" Gumi bertanya. "Luka itu siapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Seito-kaichounya cewek. Tapi ketua OSIST nya adalah Yuuma, code:VY2. Dengan sekretaris kepala batu yang bernama Dell dan Haku." Jelas Miku.

'bakal susah nih...' kata semua orang. "Jadi, Mikuo-senpai, kira-kira kamu bisa gak nego sama Luka buat bikin club ini?" Len bertanya ke Mikuo.

"Ini permintaan yang sangat sulit...tapi bisa dicoba kok. Lagipula, Luka sudah ada disini." Mikuo jelaskan.

"EEEEEH? DIMANA?" Semuanya bertanya-tanya.

"Lewat hape." Mikuo pamer iPhone 5, iPhone keluaran dari Apple yang terbaru, kabar angin mengatakan bahwa produk ini sangat tipis sehingga sangat mudah untuk patah *digampar semua karyawan Apple*

"Kira-kira kapan kita bisa mengetahui hasil nego-nya?" Miku bertanya. "Besok paling cepat."

"YEAAAAH! ARIGATOU!" Mikuo Cuma bisa senyum, masih baca LOVELESS.

"...kamu kurang cinta?" Len bertanya.

"Urusai."

Dan kita melupakan satu orang! Piko selama di cafe itu diem aja. Gak bicara. Bisu kali *plak* Tapi setelah diteliti, dia lagi pilek, sehingga suaranya gak mau didengar orang lain.

**3 hari kemudian**

"Kapan ya, kita bisa mengetahui hasilnya? Mikuo senpai lama deh." Kata Kaito.

"Iya nih, eh, by the way, gimana kamu bisa kenal sama Miku sih?" Len bertanya.

"Ah, jadi gini, minggu lalu, aku lagi lari keliling komplek, terus mau belok kanan, tiba-tiba nabrak Miku dari arah berlawanan. Buku-bukunya jatuh, jadi aku bantuin ambilin, terus kita kenalan sama tukar nomor hape deh." Kaito bercerita dengan bangga.

'sangat cliche dan too mainstream!' kata Len dalam hati. "Ah, lihat! Itu Mikuo-senpai." Keduanya langsung mendatangi si ketua OSIS, bukan OSIST.

"Ah, nego berhasil kok. Tenang aja. Tinggal si OSIST aja yang problem." Mikuo masih baca LOVELESS, Act 2. Genesis wannabe kali. "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana contact kamu sama Miku dan Rin?" Mikuo bertanya.

"Lancar aja, kalo Rin, aku masih belum yakin." Kata Len sambil tertunduk sedikit.

"Yak, selamat berjuang mendapatkan hatinya ya! Tapi jangan pake Keyblade!"

"SIALAN KAU!" Len ngomel sendiri kayak orang gila di depan sekolah akhirnya.

**Pada sore hari...**

Cafe milik Len.

"Ini... tidak mungkin..." Kata Miku.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." Respon Kaito

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Gumi's final words (?)

"Mikuo-senpai, bisa jelaskan maksud semua ini?" Len bertanya sekarang.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AKHIR DARI CHAPTER INI! AKAN LANJUT MINGGU DEPAN! Stay tune!**

**Author juga lagi pilek nih, ingusan mulu, sama kayak Piko (di fic ini)**

**BTW, review aja ya kalo gak ada kerjaan lain (lari sebelum dilindes roadroller)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Epilog:

"Bye semua!" Semua orang keluar dari cafe-nya Len. Tapi...

"Tunggu!" Len mengejar mereka, tetapi mereka langsung hilang.

"hiks... mereka lupa bayar lagi..." Len terjatuh ke tanah, meratapi nasibnya.


	6. A New Club is Formed! Part 2

**Baiklah, chap ini akan updet! Ya udah pada tau semua kali...**

**Anyways, bagian kedua dari "A New Club is Born" akan segera dimulai! **

**Dan ingat, ini belum selesai! Ini baru permulaannya... Jadi follow terus ya!**

**Diskleimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku. (Bosen ngomong ini mulu tiap chap)**

**Let's begin!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Baiklah, Mikuo-senpai. Tolong jelaskan semuanya dari awal." Kata Len.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ini..." Gumi masih menangis di pojokan langit-langit ala Patrick di filem spons kuning yang tinggal di nanas di bawah laut.

"Mikuo-senpai..." Kaito masih mau mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Gakupo lagi main-main sama kameranya sendiri, hilang di dalam dunianya sendiri. **Gakupo nomi zo Shiru Sekai.**

"The world Gakupo only knows..." Piko komentar. "Eh, Piko nonton anime itu juga?" Len ikut nimbrung aja. "Iyalah, si gamer god kerjanya nangkep cewek doang."

"Eh harusnya Piko baca manganya aja! Udah lebih serius tuh ceritanya!"

"Beneran?" Piko matanya bersinar-sinar.

"DIAAAAAAAM!" Rin sewot. "GIMANA MIKU MAU NGOMONG KALAU KALIAN BERISIK?!"

'hai, oujo-sama.' Kata mereka masing-masing.

"Baik, saudara Mikuo dipersilahkan untuk berbicara." Kata Gakupo.

"INI BUKAN RAPAT!" semuanya teriak.

"Jadi begini.. kita ada problem yang serius." Mikuo mulai berbicara.

"Proposal klub kita ditolak?" Tanya Gumi.

"Enggak, bukan itu. Kita ngutang duit sama Len disini."

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

... sampai kapan mau diem terus?

"Iya! Benar itu! Kalian berkali-kali makan disini gak bayar! Bisa bangkrut nanti cafe ini!" Len marah tuh saudara-saudara.

"Oke-oke, kita bayar..." Miku dan yang lain-lain mau bayar, tetapi,

"Kenapa aku harus bayar juga? Aku gak merasa penting berhutang sama cowok!"

"Sudahlah, Rin, bayar juga lah, kalau enggak, kasian kan Len..." Piko berupaya membujuk Rin.

"Bodo! Dan kenapa aku harus dengerin cowok kayak kamu?" Rin, jangan gitu dong, kasian kan Piko–gak jadi, rupanya dia senang, tapi kenapa?

(brainstorming)

Oh rupanya Piko senang karena ada yang menganggap dia itu cowok, maklumlah, banyak yang ngira dia cewek.

"Rin... jadi anak baik dan ikut bayar yaa..." Miku mendeath-glare Rin, yang sebenarnya gak mempan, tapi disekeliling Miku ada Dark Aura dan ada penampakan Death God di belakang Miku, yang membuat Miku menjadi seorang pembunuh dari alam baka.

"I-iya... Miku-sama..." Rin sujud ke Miku, bukan hanya Rin saja! Orang-orang lain (u know siapa aja) juga ikut sujud ke Miku saking ketakutannya.

"E-eh? Kalian kenapa gitu juga? Bangun bangun!" Miku kaget sendiri.

"Tapi gimana kau bisa kayak gitu?" Len bertanya.

"Himitsu. Lalalalalala." Miku berlalalala sendiri. Rin bangun, lalu mendatangi Len.

"Dengar ya, aku gak kenapa-napa sama kamu sehingga aku harus ikut bayar, tapi ini karena Miku-san. Jangan salah paham. NGERTI?!"

'halaah... iya deh' Len gatau mau ngomong apa.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Udah lunas pada..." Len capek, ngurusin uang segala. Iyalah, masa ngurusin daun. Daun bisa dipetik di pohon, uang kagak. Masa bayar pake daun?

"Sip, jadi gimana soal clubnya?" Gumi langsung nanya Mikuo.

"Ditolak..." kata MIkuo.

"EEEEEEEEH? ?"

'wajar sih sebenarnya' gumam mereka masing-masing. "Cuma si vice-ketua aja yang problem, si Dell, kepala batu emang dia. Si presidentnya Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang."

"Sialan dia..." Miku kesel, langsung mengsummon Dark Repulsor (FYI, kalau gatau Dark Repulsor itu apa, silahkan nonton Sword art Online... promosi dikit...)

"Eh, mending daripada gini mulu, mending bantuin aku dong ngurusin pelanggan yang lain," Len minta tolong. Informasi: mereka lagi duduk di salah satu meja cafe itu, sedangkan sekitarnya menjadi rame.

"Oke deh! Yuk bantuin Len!" Miku mengajak semuanya membantu Len, "dan itu termasuk kamu, Rin..." Yak, muka serem Miku beraksi lagi. Kalau mau bayangin kayak gimana, silahkan nonton PV Kagome-kagome vocaloid.

"Ba-baiklah, Miku-sama."

Jadi beginilah pembagian tugasnya:

Miku, Kaito, Gakupo: Dapur.

Gumi: Counter

Piko: OB (Kenapa aku jadi OB?)

Miku, Rin, Len: Waiter

Mikuo: (udah gak ada, kabur duluan)

"Oke, bertugas!" Len memberi perintah (kayak jendral TNI aja)

"SIAP!" Jawabnya juga kayak tentara juga lagi...

**Berberapa menit kemudian...**

"Pelayan, mau pesan!" Ada orang memanggil salah satu dari 3 waiter tersebut. Miku yang datang.

"Baiklah! Mau pesan ap–" Miku tiba-tiba terdiam. "Tunggu sebentar ya," Miku langsung ngasih aba-aba panggilan. Semua masuk ke dalam dapur, kecuali Gumi, yang masih harus jaga kasir.

"Kenapa, Miku?" Len bertanya.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-"

"A- apa?" Rin bertanya.

"A-ada ketua dan vice-ketua dari OSIST!"

"WUAPAAAAA?" Teriakan yang kedengarannya seperti dari semuanya sebenarnya hanya berasal dari si Kaito. Baka.

"Udah, selow aja. Udah, balik kerja." Len membubarkan pertemuan rahasia (?)

Dan mereka kembali bekerja.

"Baik, mau pesan apa?" Miku bertanya kepada 'sang' ketua OSIST.

**10 menit kemudian**

"Aah... espresso di sini sangat enak... bukan begitu, Dell?" Code:VY2, a.k.a Yuuma, bertanya kepada vicenya, Dell si Kepala Batu (Hei! Author gak punya delikasi!)

"Ketua, kurasa cafe di tempat biasa kuminum itu lebih enak dibanding disini." Dell, kau juga sama aja, gak punya delikasi. Waktu ngomong aja dengan muka yang dingin.

"Sudahlah, jangan begitu, lagipula kita kan lagi nyantai disini," Code:VY2 bangkit dan berjalan ke kasir. "Mbak, mau bayar." (Gumi: mbak dari mana? Masih sekolahan aku!)

"Baiklah. Harganya ******** (disensor karena mata uang dan jumlah yang kalau diberitahu, bisa mengakibatkan kekacauan di bagian keuangan PBB)

"Ini. Dan berberapa tip untuk semuanya. Hanya jangan bilang kalau aku yang memberi. Terima kasih!" Code:VY2 dan Dell berjalan keluar.

**Waktu tutup!**

"Wow, baru pertama kali ada yang memberi tahu tip sebanyak ini." Len sampai kaget.

"Palingan bukan dari si OSIST, palingan mereka terlalu pelit sampe mau ngasih tip sebanyak ini," Ck-ck-ck... kau salah besar, baKaito.

"Rin, kau sendiri bagimana? Mungkin mau melamar kerja paruh waktu disini?" Len bertanya (baca: bercanda).

"Mau aja."

"Eh? Aku cuma bercanda lho, tapi kau mau beneran mau kerja disini?"

"Boleh aja, lagian aku lagi gak ada duit. Tapi ini bukan karena aku pengen sama-sama kamu! Lagipula, kau itu cowok! Sama seperti mereka!" Nunjuk Kaito, Gakupo, dan Piko. Yang ditunjuk langsung pundung, kecuali Piko. Yah, sudah tau kenapa kan?

"Tapi... aku senang bisa ada di sini..." Rin mengatakan itu dengan pelan, dengan senyuman yang kecil. TERUTAMA karena Rin mengatakan itu sambil melihat Len. Semua yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam sebentar.

"Okelah, berjuang, ya!" Gumi menepuk pundak Rin.

"Kita pulang dulu ya!" Miku dan kawan-kawannya berjalan keluar (baca: buru-buru) meninggalkan Rin dan Len sendirian.

"e-eh? Atu... aku balik! Tungguin dong!" Rin berlari. Len hanya bisa bernafas kecil.

"Sepertinya aku akan keluar sebentar." Len berjalan keluar, menutup cafenya. Dan dia berjalan ke area sekolah.

"Seperti apa ya, area sekolah waktu gelap?" Len berjalan, melompati pagar, dan berjalan lagi. Lo, satpamnya mana?

Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam.

"Rupanya sekolah bisa agak serem waktu malam..." jadi Len memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi dia berhenti setelah melihat satu bangunan kecil, seperti gudang, tapi sudah sangat tua.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk ke dalam," Len [iseng] masuk ke dalam gudang kecil itu. Di sana gelap, tapi ada lampu. Len menyalakan lampu.

"Yah, lampunya mati," Jadi Len gak jadi nyalain lampu. Terus Len mau gak mau pake hape-nya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat ada pintu kecil di bawah meja, terbuat dari besi. Tapi sayangnya udah terkunci, diganjal lagi.

"Yaah... gabisa kubuka. Udah deh aku pulang saja. Biar besok bisa ketemu Rin dan yang lain," Len pergi meninggalkan area "terkutuk" itu dan kembali ke rumahnya dan tidur.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**SUDAH! AKHIRNYA!**

**MINGGU DEPAN! Para Vocaloid baca Fanfiction . net!**

**Gimana hasil akhir (?) nya nanti?**

**ehm ehm... yang mau ficnya dimasukin sebagai referensi minggu depan, silahkan PM saya... ehehehehehe... sertakan data diri (?) serta fic yang mau di-ikut sertakan, tapi gak semua bakal masuk lho... hehehehehe... tapi aku gak apa-apa aja kok... palingan gak ada yang bakal mau pake PM segala buat beginian kan... mwehehehehehehe... promosi dikit...**

**Sudahlah. Oke, sampai ketemu minggu depan! Stay tuned.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Epilog:

"WUAPAAAA?"

"Iya. Beneran kok. Mau diulang lagi?" tanya Mikuo.

"O-oke..."

"Jadi, proposal music klub kalian DITERIMA oleh OSIST."

"WAAAAAAAPAAAAAAA?" Mereka teriak kayak orang gaje, masih gak percaya.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi kok tiba-tiba boleh?" tanya Miku.

" 'Kalian rupanya bisa bekerja sama dengan baik ya, dan kopi yang kalian sediakan untukku itu sangat enak,' itu kata dia. Sedangkan si Dell cuma bisa kayak 'SERIUS? Ada aturan yang harus diikuti! Masa ketua mau melanggarnya? Seharusnya aturan sekolah itu ditegakkan!' tapi gak di tanggapin, soalnya si Code:VY2 ngomong, 'Diam. Aku tidak membayarmu untuk berbicara menentangku. Lagipula, aku ini KETUA OSIST! Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi!' "

'karena alasan itu saja?' mereka pada jawdrop.

"Tapi ada satu syarat. Kalian harus cari advisor dulu." Kata Mikuo.

"Syukurlah... ternyata si ketua OSIST bisa baik juga ya..." kata Miku, sedangkan yang lain cuma bisa berpikir, 'emangnya Code:VY2 itu raja? Lagian, bukannya Dell emang gak dibayar ya?'

Dan mereka dibubarkan.


	7. Fanfiction dot net

**Sekarang, adalah chapter spesial! Kredit referensi menuju kepada 6 author terhormat! Para author akan disebutkan saat chapter ini sudah selesai! Yak, mari kita mulai chapter ini!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukanlah punyaku... udah pada tau kan?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kenapa kalian ngumpul di rumahku?" Len bertanya. Rupanya mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Len, ya, rumah yang itu, yang nyambung sama cafenya.

"Kita gak punya tempat lain." Miku berkata sambil makan burger negi (?).

"Haaah... sudahlah. Yuk, aku ajak ke lantai 3." Len mengundang semua yang ada di lantai 1, yaitu Rin, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Gumi, dan Mikuo-senpai.

"ASYIK! Ada apa di atas emangnya?" Piko yang bersemangat bertanya kepada Len.

"Komputer."

Yang mendengar langsung down. "Gak jadi deh, bosen ngeliatin kamu main doang..." kata Kaito.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tapi aku punya 10!" Len khawatir.

"EEEEEEH?" Semuanya kaget. "Sepuluh?! Kenapa kamu punya sebanyak itu?" Gakupo bertanya.

"Yah, gak tau deh. Masing-masing itu dikhususkan untuk tiap percobaanku sendiri, seperti hacking, sound editing, video, game, dan lain-lain. Komputer khusus gaming juga bisa jadi VR lho." Len menjelaskan.

"KEREN! BISA VR!" Gakupo dan Piko kesenangan karena game systemnya Len bisa Virtual Reality.

"Okelah, kalian pilih mau komputer yang mana, tapi yang mau main game, jangan pake VR-nya."

"Sip!" Dan mereka memilih komputer mereka masing-masing. Len memilih MC atau dikenal sebagai main computer, bukan master ceremony lho. Gakupo memilih photo design, Kaito memilih game, Miku memilih sound synthesizer, Piko memilih video editing, Rin dan Gumi memilih youtubing, sedangkan Mikuo memilih hacking. Sisa 2 komputer lagi gak dipakai.

**Berberapa menit kemudian**

"Len! Bantuin lawan Xaldin dong!" Kaito yang ternyata sedang bermain Kingdom Hearts II mati melulu lawan Xaldin. Author aja paling ribet lawan dia sepanjang cerita...

"Ah, itu aku set jadi Proud mode." Len ngomong santai. "KENAPA PROUD?" Kaito menangis dengan getir.

TINGTINGTING

"Oh, ada email. Len mengangkat teleponnya. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Email lewat telepon..." kata mereka semua.

_**Duhuhuhuhu...**_

_**Salam, Len Kagamine. Aku menantangmu dan semua temanmu untuk membuka fanfiction dot net sekarang dan mencari fandom VOCALOID. Baik, selamat tinggal.**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Auth. Koro.**_

"...Oke, ini gak jelas." Len titik-titik-titik sendiri. "Miku, yang lagi buka FFn, cari fandom vocaloid!"

"Siap!" Miku telah berubah menjadi agen spesialis recon. "Miscellaneous, Vocaloid."

KLIK!

Dan semua komputer disana telah berubah menjadi website tersebut. "Oke, jadi kita mau ngapain?" Piko yang kebingungan bertanya.

"Kalian explore aja, siapa tahu ketemu sesuatu yang menarik." Len duduk terus mulai mencari.

'Ooooh...' dalam hati mereka semua. Dan mereka mulai mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Eeh? Ini kan aku!" Miku melihat cover book salah satu fanfic. "Iya, ada aku juga disini!" Rin mengikuti.

"Oi oi, aku punya cerita nih." Gumi mau bercerita. "Gakupo dan Kaito baru punya hape, pada suatu hari Gakupo melewati rumah Kaito, dia melihat Kaito megang pager...

_Gaku : Kai, ngapain kamu megangin pagar rumah?_

_Kai : Ini Gaku, saya lagi mau isi pulsa..._

_Gaku : Eh, apa hubungannya nempel di pagar sama isi pulsa, Kai? Telpon Operatornya aja, susah amat sih._

_Kai : Itu dia masalahnya, dari tadi aku disuruh Operator pencet pager, nah aku sudah tekan pager berkali-kali. kok gak bisa juga, ampe bonyok deh jempol ku._

_Gaku : aku lebih parah._

_Kai : emang kau kenapa?_

_Gaku : Aku malah di suruh pencet bintang! bingung bagaimana bisa?_

GUBRAK!

Ternyata yang dimaksud (Kaito sama Gakupo) sudah jatuh, merasa terhina, sedangkan yang lain udah ketawa gaje. "Lu berdua jadi bodoh amet di itu fanfic!" Len masih ketawa-ketawa.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Semua ketawa minus Kaito n Gakupo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHahah...ha...hachi!" Eh si Miku lagi ketawa bersin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu nama ficnya apa?" Piko bertanya.

"**Humor gaje, **yang bikin namanya **Chalice07**," jawab Gumi masih cengengesan.

"Udah Kaito, ayo pergi beli hape aja," Miku masih gak bisa berhenti ketawa.

"Si-sialan kau! Nih! Semua! Dengerin!" Kaito mau berbicara. 'dendam...' komen mereka semua.

"Suatu hari, kita semua pada mau ulangan akhir semester, terus kita gak pada belajar! Nah terus, si Miku nyaranin agar kita nyelipin contekan ke alat tulis kita kayak pensil, pena, penghapus, dll. Terus pas mau ujian, ternyata tau gak apa yang terjadi?" yang mendengar langsung geleng-geleng.

'_"Ok anak-anak kumpulkan semua buku, tas, pensil, pen, penghapus, novel, manga, dan peralatan (gak) penting lainnya ke depan kelas." Kata pak pengawas sebelum ujian dimulai._' Kata Kaito.

Semuanya langsung melihat ke Miku.

"E-eh? Kenapa? Ini kan cuma fanmade story!" Miku bingung sendiri.

"Kecewa aku sama kamu, nyaranin kita semua buat nyontek, dosa tau..." Len memasang muka kecewa.

"Parah banget, udah mau nyontek, gagal lagi, kenapa sih aku punya adek kayak gini?" Mikuo langsung kritis. "Sabar ya kak, aku tau perasaan kakak kok..." kata Gumi.

"DIAAAAAAM!" Miku akhirnya sewot.

"Ahahaha... kita cuma bercanda kok..." Kata Gakupo. "DIAM, YANG DISURUH MENCET BINTANG!" dan Gakupo langsung shock.

"Tenanglah, Miku. Udah, kita lanjut aja baca fanfic yang buat kita menarik, lagian, kita ada di dalamnya. Jadi apa bener ya ternyata ada yang ngefans sama kita? Duhuhuhuhuhuhu..." Gumi langsung ketawa kayak ketawa di email dari author. 'Gumi, kau sangat ngarep. Gimana caranya ada yang ngefans sama kita?' Kaito mikir sendiri. BaKaito, pikir dua kali deh.

"Betewe, itu fic apa?" Piko bertanya. "**Ulangan Semester**, yang bikin namanya **Yami Nova.**"

"Udah, mari lanjut membaca!"

**10 menit kemudian**

"O-oi, ehm... mffft... 1+1 berapa?" Len bertanya sambil nahan ketawa.

"Napa kau? Jawabannya 2 lah! Masa cowok gak tau." Jawab Rin.

"Nah, tau gak Kaito sama Gakupo jawab apa?" Kaito sama Gakupo yang denger langsung 'i got a bad feeling' mode.

Kaito : "_AISUUUU_" (Ice cream)

Gakupo : "_NASUUUU_!" (Terong)

GUBRAK! Mereka berdua langsung jatuh ala anime lagi.

"KAITO SAMA GAKUPO, KALIAN BERDUA SINTING!" Gumi membuat deklarasi sambil nahan sakit perut.

"URUSAAAAI!"

"Ini dari **Ulangan Khusus Vocaloid, **buatan **Chalice07** lagi..." kata Miku yang ngebaca komputernya Len.

"Tapi aneh, kau ditanya 1+1 berapa langsung bisa jawab, kok waktu kau ngerjain disini pake kalkulator dulu?" Len bertanya (dan menginjak ranjau darat).

Keheningan menyerang.

"Len..." Rin bangun dari kursinya. "Hm?"

"MAKSUD LOH APA! ?" Rin langsung ngebanting Len dari kursinya.

"UGYAAAAAA!"

"LO BILANG GUE BODOH YA! GUE BODOH GITU KATA LO!" oh no, ohime-sama marah.

'gue gak ngomong apa-apa' Len nangis ala anime sambil senyum pasrah.

GUBRAK! Lalu ditangkap. (Lagu cicak-cicak di dinding...)

"Tenanglah Rin, ini kan cuma fanfi–"

"DIAM, YANG MAU NYONTEK TAPI GAGAL!" Rin ngomel ke Miku.

"APAA! ? JANGAN NGOMONG ITU, YANG HITUNG 1+1 AJA PAKE KALKULATOR!" Miku, kenapa kau juga marah...

Dan semua orang berupaya sebisa mereka untuk menghentikan pertarungan sebelum perang dunia ketiga dimulai...

**Timeskip, berselang waktu kemudian, mereka lanjut baca fanfic lagi.**

"Eh, di fic ini, 1+1 jawabannya jendela..." kata Len. 'authornya kelewat bodoh' kata semua orang disana. *author digampar Chalice*

**Dan lanjut.**

"Len, aku kasian sama kamu..." Mikuo tiba-tiba berkata begitu.

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Nih, kau baca **Ulangan Semester **chapter 7 deh." Dan Len kembali ke kursinya, dan mulai membaca. Dan tak lama kemudian Len galau sambil ngumpat sendiri. Yang kedengeran cuma 'hantu... takut... Rin jahat...'

Yang denger cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil jaga jarak.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Ne ne, Miku, coba deh, baca **Me, you, and Our Mask **bikinan **Haccha May-chan." **Gumi langsung membuka fanfic itu padahal Miku belum bilang apa-apa. "Ya sudahlah, aku baca saja."

"Oi, semua, mau biskuit?" Gakupo baru kembali (Gakupo: emangnya tadi aku pergi?)

"Bisa masak kau? Tumben amet" komen Kaito.

"Mending, daripada kau, es krim yang kelempar pas ketemu dikubur (note: lihat chapter 1)

"Eh? Kau tau? SERIUS?" Kaito masih tidak percaya. Gakupo mengeluarkan fotonya dimana Kaito menangisi satu es krim yang telah tiada.

"Ta-ta-tapi kau dimana waktu itu! ?" Kaito stres. "Pas dibelakang batu nisan es krim mu."

"TIDAAAAAK!" Kaito langsung guling-guling gaje. Rolling Kaito, bukan Rolling Girl lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal biskuit, aku ketemu nih fanfic gaje. **Vocaloid in Biscuit Land. **Katanya yang bikin juga rada gaje sih (jangan marah ya **Karen White** [lol])." Kata Piko. "Jadi ceritanya ada VoodooDoll Miku, yang bikin itu si Luka."

"Pertanyaan!" Miku angkat tangan.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Luka yang sama dengan Luka Megurine yaitu ketua OSIS cewek?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Piko. 'ketua osis yang jahat,' kata mereka masing-masing. "Hiiiii... senpaiku jahat..." Miku merinding kayak orang yang habis denger nada Lavender town di pokemon red (pokemon red, bukan fire red. Kalo pengen tau, tanya abah gugel aja...)

"Nah aku bacain aja deh berberapa kalimat dari ficnya" kata Piko. Semuanya diam mendengarkan.

_Ted membawa voodoo doll itu ke sebuah pulau berwarna coklat di lautan susu. Pulau itu bernama Coco Crunch. Sang pangeran di sana yang bernama Pangeran Coco Kaito melihat voodoo doll itu. Bonekanya sangat mirip dengan pacarnya, Miku dari Kerajaan Lafake. INTINYAAA... Kaito pacarnya Miku. _

_Kaito tidak mau Miku disakiti dan ia pun mengambil voodoo doll untuk dijaga. _

"EAAAAAAAA..." kata mereka semua. Miku udah ngeblush, gatau mau ngomong apa.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi aku sama-" Kaito mau 'protes', tapi dipotong.

"Bentar! I blom selesai!" Piko melanjutkan.

_Tapi, jauh di dalam lautan susu yang terdalam, ada sebuah gua plastik yang disebut seorang penyihir tua yg jahat dan super duper ultra mega guanteng bernama Gakupo tinggal bersama hewan hewan peliharaannya yg kejam. Ia adalah penyihir yang membuat boneka biasa milik Luka menjadi boneka voodoo Miku. Sang penyihir mesum Gakupo sangat benci dan dendam pada Pangeran Coco Kaito karena Pangeran Coco Kaito membunuh ayah sang penyihir. Maka Gakupo melihat boneka yg mirip dengan Miku, Gakupo membuat boneka itu menjadi boneka voodoo Miku dengan harapan Gakupo bisa mengunakan boneka voodoo itu dan membuat Miku membeci Pangeran Coco Kaito dan menyakiti hati Pangeran Coco Kaito sehingga dapat dengan mudah ditaklukan.._

"SIALAN, GUA ORANG JAHATNYA GITU! Terus kenapa 'super duper ultra mega guanteng'? AUTHOR MACAM APA INI?" Gakupo pasrah.

"Mas ganteng, pesen boneka satu dong." Minta Len.

"DIAAAAM!" Gakupo kesel, tapi tiba-tiba melihat Kaito.

"Kaito, selamat menempuh hidup baru dengan Miku." Gakupo menyalami Kaito.

"URUSAI!" Kaito menolak mentah-mentah, tapi mukanya menunjukkan sebaliknya (blush).

"Sudah, mari kita lanjut saja, terus semua jangan lupa datang ke pesta pernikahan Kaito-Miku ya, semua." kata Rin. Miku ngeblush tingkat over 9000.

"HENTIKANNNNNN!" Kaito jadi Rolling Kaito lagi... "Oi, Miku! Bilang sesuatu dong!" Kaito udah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi Miku malah sedang berfantasi sendiri sambil ngeblush berat. 'dia hopeless' pikir Rin.

"Eh tau gak, di fic yang Gumi suruh baca tadi..." Miku tiba-tiba bangun dan sudah sadar.

"Tentang apa emangnya?" Piko bertanya.

"Nih, liat deh OCnya!" dan semuanya membacanya.

"Kagamine...Lena?" Tanya Len.

"Yes!" jawab Miku ala Black Rabbit dari anime mondaiji. "Dan tau gak Lena ini siapa? Dia itu cewe yang imut, cantik, baik, pinter, TAPI! Dia itu adalah..." semuanya menunggu.

_Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, lalu menanggalkan seragamnya satu per satu kemudian menggantinya dengan kaus putih polos dan celana hitam tanggung, dan membuang seragamnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia kembali berjalan menuju cermin yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, kembali menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas berat, kemudian melepaskan kacamata berbingkai tipis yang dikenakannya sedari tadi, menampakkan mata hijau emerald bulatnya. Lalu, ia menyentuh mata kanannya, menarik sesuatu dari situ. Softlens. Ya, lensa kotak berwarna emerald. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada mata kirinya, menarik lensa yang dipakainya hingga terlihat iris azure yang menawan. Rambut honeyblonde sebahu miliknya diikat olehnya menjadi sebuah ponytail kecil. Sekali lagi ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Bayangan yang begitu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Anak itu tersenyum puas memandangi hasil Karyanya. "Sempurna."_

Yak, Miku membaca seluruh kalimat itu.

Semua melihat ke Len.

"eh, eh, HE? AKU?" Len bingung sendiri.

"Len, kau suka crossdressing?" Rin bertanya.

"Ti-tidak! Ini kan cuma fanfic!"

"Hentai."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Aku punya satu lagi lho! Namanya adalah **When the Fake Becomes Real**, buatan **Miidori**." Miku menjelaskan. "Pairingnya lho..."

Dan semuanya membacanya.

Berselang waktu kemudian, mereka selesai membaca fic yang dimaksud Miku.

"Miku... Sialan kau! Kenapa aku dipasangin sama dia?" Rin protes.

"Are? Bukan aku authornya, tanya sama **Miidori** lha... lagian, kalian berdua cocok kok, iya kan semua?" Yang lain ngangguk minus LenRin.

"Diamlah, Miku!" Len sama Rin ngomong bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, itu sudah pertanda kalau kalian berdua itu cocok." komen Gakupo. Yang diomongon langsung ngeblush (berdua).

"Di-diamlah, aku gak bakal cocok sama si tukang crossdress kok..." Rin masih membela diri.

"SUDAHLAH! AKU BUKANLAH HENTAI YANG SUKA NGECROSSDRESS, YANG 1+1 AJA PAKE KALKULATOR!" Len snapped...

"DIAM, HENTAI!"

"LEMOT!"

"HENTAI!"

"LEMOT!"

"Hati-hati, sering-sering berantem nanti jadi suka lho," kata Kaito.

Len dan Rin berhenti bertengkar, lalu memasuki Dark Mode.

"KAITO..."

Dan Kaito harus lari dikejar oleh kedua mahkluk haus Kaito (bukan haus darah).

"Eh tapi bagian terakhirnya lho, udah liat belom?" Gumi bertanya. Dan mereka membacanya. Len dan Rin yang membacanya langsung bener-bener merah sampai panas. Rin langsung megang tubuh sendiri.

"Ternyata kau memang seorang hentai!" Rin langsung menjauh dari Len.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini cuma fanfic! Aku gak bakal ngelakuin itu lah! Apalagi masih sekolah gini!"

"HENTAI!"

"NOOOOOOOO! Sialan kau, author sialan!" Len mukul-mukul tembok rumahnya sendiri.

TET TET TET TET, TOT TET TET TOT TET

Komputer Len menerima email.

"Kenapa victory fanfare nadanya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Dari Auth. Koro." kata Len.

**Hai hai, semua! Gimana, habis baca fanfic? Senangkah? Marahkah? Malukah? Sedihkah? Btw, kalian semua, udah nentuin belom nama music club kalian apa? Hahaha, sudah dulu deh. Sayonara!**

"..." Len speechless. "Author sinting... nyuruh kita baca begininan."

"Ano, Len? Maaf, tadi aku cuma bercanda kok. Lagian aku sudah janji buat panggil kamu 'Len'. Maaf." Rin minta maaf, tapi dengan poker face, atau tanpa ekspresi.

"Heartless," komen Len. "Tapi dimaafkan kok. Terima kasih, Rin." Len tersenyum.

"Cih, jangan salah paham. Aku minta maaf karena disuruh Miku." Rin ngomong dengan poker face, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang ada rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Kau berubah, Rin." kata Len.

"Apa?" Rin bertanya.

"Nothing..." Len kembali membaca komputernya, sedangkan Rin menunduk karena senang+malu.

"Eh, ada PS nya." dan Len membaca.

**Mau tau gak Luka sang ketua OSIS cewek itu kayak gimana? Pada gak tau mukanya kan?**

"Author gaje..." karena mereka semua.

"Oh iya, jadi apa nama grup musik kita?" Miku bertanya.

"Eto... Gimana kalau... VOCALOID?" Usul Rin.

Semuanya tersenyum seolah-olah telah meraih sesuatu yang indah, dan mengiyakan. "Terima kasih, author gaje," kata Kaito. BaKaito.

**Saatnya pulang...**

"Sampai ketemu besok!" Len pamit ke semuanya. "Oh, dan, Rin! Jangan lupa kerja ya besok!"

"Diamlah! Dasar cowok!" Dan Rin pergi. Len hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Ternyata bahkan seorang Rin ada sisi derenya juga kah..." Len masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi...

"Sial, lupa mau minjam obeng sama kunci inggris dari Mikuo-senpai." Len langsung pundung.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**YAAAAAH! CHAPTER INI SANGAT PANJANG! 2000 KATA!**

**Dan maaf kalau fic ini jadi agak jelek... maklumlah, baru selesai ulangan mid semester.**

**Credit referensi Fic:**

_**Me, You, and Our Mask – Haccha May-chan**_

_**Ulangan Semester – Yami Nova**_

_**Ulangan Khusus Vocaloid – Chalice07**_

_**Humor gaje – Chalice07**_

_**Vocaloid at Biscuit Land! – Karen White**_

_**When The Fake Becomes Real – Miidori**_

**Kalau sempat, kalian pada bisa baca fic buatan mereka berlima lho...**

**Oke deh! Next chapter! Len dkk. mau mencari kebenaran dibalik identitas Luka Megurine! **

**See you next week! Stay tuned.**


	8. Luka Megurine

**YEAAAAAH! SUDAH 700 READERS! 30 REVIEWS! Terima Kasih kepada semua yang dengan baik hati mau membaca dan mereview fic saya yang BBS (Birth By Sleep/Biasa Biasa Saja) ini...!**

**Setidaknya fic ini masih lanjut, dan updet setiap hari Kamis/Jumat! Jam berapa gak nentu loh...**

**Berberapa ide dan diambil dari sumber lain. Silahkan cari tahu sendiri referencenya #plak**

**Maunya nyuruh Nagi Yanagi buat bacain disclaimer tapi SAAAAAAAAAAAANGAT enggak mungkin. Jadi Len yang bacain.**

**Len: Kita bukan punya author. Dia cuma minjem. Udah. Boleh aku pergi?**

**Oke, mari kita mulai!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Wow, tempat ini sangat gelap." Len berada di ruangan gelap sendirian, di bawah tanah, ruangan yang terletak dibawah pintu besi yang membuat debut pertamanya (wut?) di chapter 6 di gedung tua yang terletak di sekolah 'unik' itu.

"Oh... ini sangat menarik..." Len menemukan sesuatu di tempat itu. Len mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi, keluar dari tempat gelap itu. "Barangkali bisa bermanfaat suatu hari..." Dan Len keluar dari bangunan kecil itu, keluar dari area sekolah itu secara diam-diam, karena murid tak boleh ada disana pada malam hari.

**Keesoka harinya**

"Jadi, kita belum menemukan siapa yang bakal jadi advisor kita ya?" Piko bertanya.

"Belum. Susah nyarinya." Kata Kaito. "Alaah, kau nyari aja belum!" Gumi protes.

Catatan kecil: mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Otomatis cewek dan cowok dipisah. Terus gimana mereka bisa ngobrol? Ya, rupanya Gakupo beraksi lagi saudara-saudara, dia membuat televisi komunikasi menggunakan internet, gratis lagi, gak bayar biaya! Lha terus gimana gak bayar, orang pake internet? Lagi-lagi Gakupo, dia membuat server internetnya sendiri sehingga bebas biaya. Gakupo yang kita anggap baka ternyata seorang genius! Bisa pake photoshop lagi...

"LEN! KEMBALIKAN TERONGKU!" Gakupo ngejer Len. Len melempar terong itu kebawah.

"TIDAK! NASU-SAMA!" dan Gakupo melompat dari lantai 4 demi menangkap terong "kesayangannya".

Oke, gak jadi deh, ternyata Gakupo itu emang BAKA.

"Jadi gimana soal email kemarin?" Miku bertanya. "Soal Ketua OSIS cewek?" Tanya Len. "Iya. Sebenarnya, emang bener, gak ada yang tau Luka itu kayak gimana."

"Lah, kalau pelajaran emangnya gimana? Kalau pelajaran bolos gitu?" Piko bertanya.

"Aku gak tau, dia gak pernah masuk kelas katanya." Kata Gumi.

"Oh, salah besar! Ada satu orang yang tau siapa dia." Kaito menutup laptopnya, lalu menatap ke gedung OSIST.

"Emangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Len.

**Ya, langsung saja.**

"Yo."

"Eh?" Semuanya cuma bisa cengo. "Kenapa pada bengong? Bukannya wajar kalau si CODE:BREAKER ini tau semua murid di sekolah ini?"

'Bakaito, kau baru saja mengubah nama ketua OSIST kita...' kata Miku dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah, panggilnya Yuuma saja, gak enak tau dipanggil pake 'Code:apalah itu'. Emangnya gua Hitomi?" (catatan: referensi ini diambil dari anime CODE:BREAKER)

"Oke, Yuuma. Apakah kau tahu Luka?" Mikuo bertanya.

"Haah?" Yuuma cengo. "Masa kalian gak tau sih? Orang semua orang aja tau!"

"MASA! Kok kita gak tau sih?" Rin teriak-teriak.

"Iyalah, kan luka itu kalau kita jatuh atau ketembak atau ketusuk atau apalah yang keluar darah dari kulit itu namanya luka!" Yuuma menjelaskan panjang lebar

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"ITU MAH LUKA BERDARAH!" Semuanya langsung menganngkat Yuuma buat dilempar keluar jendela.

"WaaAaAAaAH! AMPUN! CUMA BERCANDA! CUMA BERCANDA! AMPUUUuuUUuUuUuuUuunnN!"

**Setelah berbagai kejadian**

"Haah... oke deh, aku kasitau kalian soal Luka, si ketua OSIS cewek kan?"

"Ya, dan jangan bercanda lagi ya..." Miku berkata sambil hampir menjadi anti-form (heartless) dikelilingi dark-aura yang langsung membuat semuanya ketakutan.

"O-oke..."

'ternyata ketua OSISTnya baka juga' Len mikir sendiri.

"Oke, jadi dia sebenarnya gak mau ada yang tahu dia itu tampangnya kayak gimana, tapi namanya asli kok."

"Terus kalau di kelas dia namanya siapa?" Piko bertanya.

"Nelu Kagurime."

...

...

...

...

..

.

'itukan cuma ngubah posisi huruf doang!' pikir mereka masing-masing.

"Terus kenapa pake acara sembunyi?" Tanya Len.

"Kabarnya, dia dikejar mafia gara-gara bapak ibunya ngutang sama mereka buat dijual ke seberang laut sana." Yuuma menjelaskan sambil membaca manga 'Hayate no Gotoku.' "Akhirnya dia tinggal sama pamannya. Tapi jangan kasitau siapa-siapa ya!" Yuuma memasang mata Geass untuk-

"Selow aja, gak usah pake Geass kita juga udah ngerti kok." Kaito nutupin matanya Yuuma.

"Oh, baiklah, tapi kalian kalau ketemu dia, kalian boleh minta dia jadi advisor kalian. Aku izinkan." Yuuma membuat deklarasi.

"Tapi gimana soal peraturan 'harus ada **guru **yang jadi advisor club?" Piko bertanya.

"AKU ADALAH KETUA OSIST! TAK ADA ATURAN YANG TAK BISA KULANGGAR!" Suaranya menggelegar ngalahin suara petir. 'maksudmu apa dengan **tak ada aturan yang tak bisa dia langgar**?' semuanya cengo.

"Sudahlah, semoga informasi ini membantu. Udah, hus hus!" Yuuma 'mengusir' mereka seperti mengusir anjing (author sialan).

**Kembali ke atap sekolah**

"Baik, jadi, kita mencar ya! Nyari si Nelu-senpai. Kalau udah ketemu, ajak dia ke cafenya Len!"

"SIAP!"

**Dan mereka berpencar. 2 jam kemudian..**

"Gak ketemu..." Kata Rin.

"Aku juga enggak..." Miku ngos-ngosan.

Dan di daerah cowok...

"Mana sih dia?" Len mencari Gakupo.

"Jangan-jangan dia beneran mati kali." Kata Kaito dengan kalemnya.

"Lagian baka banget sih, lompat dari gedung segala." Kata Piko.

**30 menit kemudian, di cafenya Len**

"Gak ketemu, si Luka." Kata Gumi. "Gak ada dimana-mana."

"Katanya dia gak masuk berberapa hari ini." Kata Miku.

"Yaelah, bilang kek dari tadi!" Gumi menepok punggung Miku.

CRING!

Hanya bunyi bel pintu saja. Masuklah 2 orang. Salah satunya adalah seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal...

"BAKAMUI!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Oi Gakupo! Kenapa kau enggak mati?" Kaito shock.

"Yah, aku jatuh ke pepohonan terus nyebur ke sungai. Waktu keluar, gua ketemu sama cewek ini lagi duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Salam kenal semua." Perempuan itu memberi salam.

"Eh, dia cantik ya." Miku berkata ke Gumi. "Namanya siapa?"

"Nelu Kagurime"

"BENTAR! Boleh diulang lagi?" Kaito dan yang lain-lain berupaya untuk mendengar baik-baik.

"Namaku Nelu Kagurime."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"MEGURINE LUKA!" Semuanya berteriak sambil menunjuk Luka.

"WAAH! BAGAIMANA KALIAN TAHU?"

"Lebih penting lagi, siapa para man in black diluar?" Gakupo melihat keluar jendela.

"Itu adalah-" Len baru mau bicara.

"Luka Megurine! Kau akan ikut dengan kami sekarang juga!" Salah satu orang hitam tersebut (rasis) memegang tangan Luka dan menyeretnya. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Oi, tunggu dulu! Memangnya orang tuanya berhutang apa?" Len bertanya. Bentar. Mana Rin? Oh rupanya dia sedang sembunyi di kolong meja karena ketakutan (dasar author sialan, masa aku dibuat penakut?)

"Satu PC dengan specs 8 GB RAM dengan... (bla bla bla ngomong mulu gak ada habisnya)."

"Nih." Len menyerahkan salah satu komputernya.

"EEEEEH? YANG BENER?" man in blacknya pada kaget.

"Tapi gak apa-apa nih? Kamu gak punya komputer lagi..." Luka merasa bersalah.

"Aku punya 10."

"SERIUSSSS?" Luka yang kaget sekarang. 'reaksi yang sama dengan kita' batin yang lain.

Dan para orang hitam itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ano, terima kasih." Luka berterima kasih.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok. Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menjadi advisor club kami?" Len bertanya.

"Hm... yang music club itu yah? Oke, aku mau."

"Wah, terimakasih banyak!" Miku mendatangi dan menyalami Luka. "Namaku Miku!"

"Aku Kaito!"

"Aku Len."

Dan lain lain.

Sedangkan Rin ada dimana?

Dia masih dibawah kolong meja, tapi ketiduran.

"Ah, dia ketiduran." Gumi komen. "Len, aku bawain dia ke ruang tamu ya!" Miku mengangkat Rin dan membawanya ke sofa di ruang tamu Len.

"Nitip dia ya!" Dan mereka semua pulang meniggalkan Len dan Rin sendirian di rumahnya.

Dan Rin mulai sadar. "Hah, yang lain kemana?" Rin melihat sekeliling, cuma ada Len disana. "WAAAAH!"

"Oh, kau sadar? Kalau begitu pulanglah. Atau mau nginap disini?" Len bercanda.

"OGAH!" Rin langsung berlari keluar.

'Sampai ketemu besok...' Len menatap Rin berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

**Dan pada keesokan harinya...**

"Eh? Diterima?" Miku bertanya ke Mikuo-nii.

"Iya." Mikuo masih membaca novel ******* (disensor karena alasan tertentu).

"Advisornya?" Piko bertanya.

"Luka Megurine-senpai." Kata Len.

"YEAAAAAAH! CLUB BARU KITA TELAH LAHIR!" Semuanya bersorak.

"Tapi apakah club kita agak unik ya? Club yang ada cewek sama cowoknya di sekolah dimana cewek dan cowok dipisah? Gimana reaksi murid-murid lain?" Gumi (dengan malesnya) mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan keheningan terjadi.

"Benar juga ya..." Kaito makan sea-salt ice cream.

"Sudahlah, gak apa-apa kok! Kan ada si Yuuma." Celetuk Gakupo.

"Oke, yuk perayaan!" Ajak Len. "Aku traktir!"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jadi beginilah akhirnya... gak niat banget ngetiknya... maaf ya readers semua... author juga baru selesai ulangan mid semester sih, untung aja gak segila kayak di fic Ulangan Semester.**

**Next Chapter: Para vocaloids bermain game VR! Mereka juga kedatangan 2 tamu tak diundang (serem...)**

**Oke, ikutin terus ya fic ini, kalau baik, review boleh, fave juga boleh, silahkan...**

**Oke, sampai ketemu minggu depan!**


	9. Link, Start! Part 1

**Maaf para reader semua, chapter sebelumnya agak buru-buru bikinnya, jadinya jelek dan gak bagus deh... (membungkuk dengan hormat)**

**Anyways, ini adalah chapter [main-main] terakhir sebelum kita kembali ke permasalahan awal di fic ini, yaitu, kenapa sekolah mereka dibagi menjadi bagian cewek dan cowok!**

**Kalau begitu, di chapter ini, para vocaloids akan bermain game dengan sistem VR atau Virtual Reality! Chapter ini kolaborasi (collab) dengan seorang author legendaris yang tentunya kalian pasti tahu, yaitu...**

**...**

**...**

**Chalice07!**

**Oke, mari membaca! Ingat, membaca lebih baik daripada bermain game terus lho... #authordigamparkarenasendirin yasukangegame**

**Disclaimer kali ini Chalice yang baca!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik CoreFiraga atau Chalice07, Kami hanya minjem Vocaloid dari Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha.**

**Mari mulai, marilah mulai, marilah mulai, sekarang juga~ (nada lagu bocah) #dilemparnegigoreng**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Len kembali lagi berada di underground yang ada di bangunan kecil yang sama itu untuk mengambil barang yang dia temukan di chapter 8 (kabel). Dan tiba-tiba komputer 70" (wow!) yang ada di depan Len menyala sendiri.

"WAAH! ADA SETAAAN!" Len berlari keluar, tapi pintunya gak bisa dibuka. Belum lagi cahaya di ruangan itu sangat gelap lagi... (gak ada cahaya dong dasar author baka!)

"Len..." Komputernya masih kresek-kresek, taunya manggil Len.

"WAAAH AMPUN SADAKO MBAK KUNTI SETAN APALAH TUKANG JUAL NASI GORENG AMPUN LEPASKANLAH AKU BIARKANLAH AKU PERGI!" Len meluk bantal pisang yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Len, ayolah, rupanya kau terpengaruh bener sama fic Ulangan Semester itu ya, yang waktu Len uji nyali?" Komputer itu bisa bicara! #plak reaksi telat. Len sekarang guling guling kesana kemari sambil meluk bantal pisang (yang sudah rusak saudara-saudara)

"Tenanglah, Len. Aku hanyalah seorang yang telah mendapatkan kehidupan abadi melalui internet." Ujar komputer tersebut. Len bingung.

"Apakah anda Kimijima Kou?" Len bertanya, udah gak ketakutan lagi, tapi udah cool–oh salah saudara-saudara, Len ternyata kakinya masih geter-geter alias TAKUT.

"Hmmm...HAHAHAHAHA... As if! Aku bukanlah orang yang mau menurunkan populasi manusia dari 7 miliar menjadi 2 miliar dalam semalam...tapi aku belum bisa memberi tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, untuk saat ini..." Komputer itu memang bisa bicara!

"Haah? Masa aku harus... eh tunggu. Kau kok tahu namaku? Terus kenapa kau tahu kalau aku baca fic itu?" Len bertanya dengan muka serius.

Komputer itu kebingungan.

"Ah...eto... udahan ya! Nanti kau juga tau kok!" Terus komputer itu mati.

"OOOOIII! JANGAN LANGSUNG MATI SEMBARANGAN TAU!" Len nendang-nendang komputer itu terus-terusan.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please~, oh baby, don't go._

Len dapet SMS. Ringtonenya keren lagi, favorit author juga tuh. Simple and Clean, tapi yang versi remixnya PLANTITb.

Isi SMSnya:

Oi, aku gak tinggal di komputer ini tau! Cuma minjem doang biar bisa ngomong sama kamu. Lagian kalau mau nyalain komputer, bukan ditendang caranya! Pencet tombol ON nya dong! Gila kau, punya komputer 9, masih gak tau cara nyalainnya.

Menu-Options-Delete.

...

...

"DASAR SIAPAPUN-KAU SIALAN!" Len ngerage.

Bek tu Len's Haus.

"Len nyoba VRnya yuk!" Gakupo ngebujuk si Len buat nyoba main Virtual Realitynya.

"..."

"Ayolah Len, kan seru main VR," Miku juga ikut membujuk.

"..."

"LEEEEEEEEN!" Rin teriak pake TOA di kupingnya Len.

GUBRAK!

"WUALAAAAHHALAPHAAASTAGANAGAB ONARJADIDUAAAALAAH!" Len teriak [menggila karena kaget].

"Napa kau? Ngelamunin Rin yee..." Goda Kaito.

"WUALAAAH... KAGET GUA! SIAPA TUH NERIAKIN KUPING GUA PAKE TOA? GAK GUA AMPUNIN!" Semua langsung liat ke Rin.

"Ah, oh, kamu ya, Rin... ehehehe... gak, gak apa-apa kok... ampun oujo-sama..." Len minta ampun sebelum Rin berubah menjadi Princess of Dark, auranya sudah SAAAAANGAT gelap dan matanya berubah layaknya sebuah heartless.

"DARK FIRAGA!"

JDERRR!

"AMPUUUN!"

Well, actually...

Rin menampakan muka marah setelah diteriakin Len (secara gak sengaja).

"Ah, oh, kamu ya, Rin... ehehehe... gak, gak apa-apa kok... ampun oujo-sama..." Len minta ampun. Rin memang udah mau marah, tapi lama-lama kalem, terus tiba-tiba Len jatuh dari kursi sendiri terus teriak sendiri "AMPUUUN!" kayak orang gaje.

'Len, kamu kenapa?' Miku udah cengo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, patch baru bikinan aku itu baru jadi! Jadi aku ajak kalian pada main VR, atau Virtual Reality! Pada mau main gak?" Len tiba-tiba sudah sadar.

"Mau!" Teriak semuanya.

"Kayaknya boleh nyoba deh." Kata Rin sendirian.

Len mengajak mereka ke ruang komputernya dimana dia mempunyai 9, high-tech semua lagi. Wallpaper komputernya lumayanlah, gambar Ventus lagi makan sea-salt ice cream. Wallpaper author padahal tuh...

"Nih, aku bagiin!" Len memberi masing-masing orang helm. "Bikinan siapa nih?" Tanya Kaito.

"Terakhir aku cek, nama produknya cuma ada huruf N.G, yang bikin inisial hurufnya cuma K.A. doang." Len duduk dengan muka berwibawa (?).

"Mang kamu order dari mana?" Tanya Miku.

"iBey."

Semuanya terdiam. 'Ohhh...pantes...' kata mereka semua..

"Jadi ngomong-ngomong, kita mulai aja yuk!" Piko [yang udah gak sabaran] ngajak mereka main.

"Oke, lewat sini!" Len mengajak yang lainnya untuk pergi ke ruangan lain.

"UGYAAAA!" Semuanya kaget, langsung liat kebelakang. Ya, saudara-saudara, rupanya rambut elegan (hoeeek) Gakupo nyangkut di pintu terus ketarik! Terus Gakupo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai.

Semua yang liat dia ngasih dia kacang goreng (cuek) terus turun tangga.

"GYAAAA!"

Dan Gakupo lagi, pas baru bangun, kakinya nyangkut sama rambutnya terus dia jatuh dari tangga, lagi-lagi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Gakupo, semoga kau diterima di sisiNya..." semua yang melihat berdoa.

"AKU BELUM MATI TAU!" Gakupo rambutnya rusak gara-gara jatuh dia kali, ketauan keramasnya gak pake Sunsilk.

Underground (jangan salah sangka, bukan underground yang itu loh, tapi underground khusus rumahnya Len. Rumah tinggi-tinggi udah mainstream soalnya...

"BUSET DAH LEN! SEBENARNYA KAU PUNYA PC BERAPA SIH?" Gumi yang melihat underground Len mengeluarkan ekspresi yang lebay, padahal cuma ada satu PC dengan layar gede 40" dengan specs 16 GB RAM memory dengan Processor intel i9 (emangnya udah keluar?) dengan memori hard disk sebesar–UDAAAH! Kepangjangan nanti.

"Oke, silahkan ambil satu kabel terus colok di helm kalian masing-masing, terus pasang helmnya. Ambil tempat yang pe-we buat kalian aja." Len menginstruksikan sambil duduk di kursi panas (?).

"Dapet kabel nih dari mana?" Piko bertanya.

"Rahasia Perusahaan XD" Len pergi. (dapetnya dari underground itu loh)

"Aduh, eh, gimana sih ini?" Len melihat Rin kesulitan mencolok kabelnya. Iya sih, kabelnya emang super ribet (not really...)

"Gini caranya, Rin." Len mendekati Rin terus membimbingnya untuk memasang kabel tersebut.

Klik!

"Ah, terima kasih–GYAAA! KENAPA DEKAT-DEKAT? DASAR! AKU KIRA KAMU MIKU! DASAR HENTAI!" Rin, penyakitmu kambuh.

Dan secara diam-diam momen ini telah diabadikan oleh Gakupo.

...

Setelah mereka memasang helmnya, mereka siap untuk balapan mobil–SALAH! ULANG LAGI!

...

Setelah mereka memasang helmnya, mereka siap untuk kerja di toko bangunan–SALAH LAGI! YANG BENER NAPA! AUTHOR GAK BENER! (note: yang teriak-teriak barusan adalah Mikuo.)

Setelah mereka memasang N.G mereka, mereka siap bermain. Dan mereka mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, tunggu. Nanyain server nih. Servernya apa?" Nelu, alias Luka, bertanya.

"Gaku [strip] pyon. Gak pake spasi."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...kenapa namanya begitu?" Tanya Mikuo. Sedangkan Gakupo sudah pingsan karena extreme happiness (?) maksudnya karena shock berat.

"Yah, salahkan si Nobody yang namanya 'Whiet' itulah," Len balik liat komputernya lagi (note: bagi yang dimaksud, jangan marah yaa~)

Dan mereka kembali ambil posisi. Kita liat satu-satu. Len duduk di kursi pijat (tadi katanya kursi panas), Rin lagi meluk bantal jeruk, Mikuo lagi duduk dengan normalnya, Miku tiduran (di lantai), Gumi ngiler (?), Piko crossdress (? ?), Luka berdiri nyender, Gakupo headstand (? ? ?), Kaito makan es krim (whaaaat?).

ALERT. 2 pemain tidak dikenal masuk. Accept/Reject?

Komputer Len mengeluarkan peringatan. "Ah bodo amet, yang penting rame." Len mengeklik 'Accept.' Dan mereka semua sudah siap.

"Oke. LINK START!"

JYUJYUJYUJYUJYUJYUJYUJYUJYUJ YUJYU

ZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZSSSS SSSSSTTTTTT

DSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH...

(ya kira-kira gitu deh suara efeknya.)

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

...

...

"Kita dimana?" Kaito bertanya.

"Kelihatannya seperti di dalam "Dive to the Heart", platfromnya Sora." Jawab Len.

"Ah! Lihat, di depan kita semua ada screen pilihannya nih! Mau main jadi chara siapa?" Gakupo bertanya.

"Katanya ada 2 pemain tambahan. Kok kita masih bersembilan disini?" Tanya Miku.

"Entahlah. Kita pilih saja yuk." Gumi menekan berberapa tombol di menunya, lalu dia menghilang. Yang lain pun mengikuti.

**Mulai bagian ini sampai ending chapter ini, mereka terperangkap di dalam game dan harus mengalahkan final boss di lantai 100 kalau mau keluar! (ngaco)**

**Ralat, mereka gak terperangkap kok, cuma nyangkut #plak**

**Mereka yang pasti ada di dalam game aja.**

Game, START!

...

...

**The World That Never Was, Alley to Between.**

DZOISHHHH... TZING...

Ya, seorang karakter dengan rambut kuning yang sangat spiky dengan motornya yang bisa membawa 6 pedang di dalamnya. Ya, dialah Cloud Strife! (penampilan dari Advent Children)

"Berisik ah, gua juga tau kalau gua itu Cloud." Cloud melihat sekeliling. "Tapi gue dimana ya?" Karena keadaanya gak jelas, dia duduk di pinggiran terus main game N64. (game-ception).

**The World That Never Was, Memory's Skyscrapper.**

"Oh, penampilanku lumayan, iya gak, eh, kamu siapa?" seseorang yang telah menjadi Kanade Tachibana dari Angel Beats! bertanya kepada seorang anak kecil yang selalu memakai hoodnya, dan hanya segelintir orang yang pernah melihat mukanya. Nama lainnya adalah No.i. Pasti taulah siapa dia.

"Namaku Xion!" Xion memperkenalkan diri kepada Kanade.

"Oh, kamu cewek kan?" Kanade [dengan bodohnya] bertanya kepada Xion.

"E-eh, iyalah..." Xion cuma bisa 'hehehe' doang. "Ah! Bentar, kalau aku Xion, aku bisa make keyblade gak?" Xion mensummon keybladenya. Kingdom Key.

"..." Xion melihat keybladenya. Menatap ke Kanade, lalu melihat ke keybladenya lagi.

"SIALAAAAN! GUA BOSEN SAMA KINGDOM KEY! YANG LAIN NAPA! OATHKEEPER KEK! OBLIVION KEK!" Dan Xion menghancurkan semua yang dia lihat.

Oh, Kanade, berhati-hatilah...

"Masih mending punya keyblade," Kata Kanade dengan santai.

**The Castle That Never Was, Addled Impasse.**

"Ah, gak enak banget sih rambut gua, kepanjangan nih!" Dan kita melihat figur dengan jaket Organization XIII dengan rambut biru dan tanda X di mukanya. Kalian pasti taulah siapa dia.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau makan es krim!" Dan orang itu pergi, tanpa sadar baru saja mengungkapkan identitas aslinya kepada reader sekalian, sekalipun dia adalah orang yang super-kalem (kecuali saat bulan purnama). Saix.

**The Castle That Never Was, Where Nothing Gathers.**

"Ah, figur ini cocok sekali..." Seorang yang rambutnya SAAAAAANGAT panjang berwarna silver sambil membawa pedang yang SAAAAAANGAT panjang berjalan mengelilingi area itu, dikenal sebagai Masamune. Dengan ikat pinggang dan seragam seorang 1st Class SOLDIER, seorang pahlawan, Sephiroth! (penampilan dari Advent Children tentunya)

"Ah, tapi rambut gua kepanjangan, iket aja ah..." Dan Sephiroth mengikat rambutnya layaknya seorang samurai. Kecewa saya, image seorang Sephiroth telah rusak, bayangin aja kalau misalnya dia botak #ditebas sephiroth.

**The Castle That Never Was, The Grey Area.**

"Nah lho, aku kan cewek yang cantik, kenapa nyampenya disini?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut twintail berwarna hitam lagi narsis... BRS liat ke cermin (emangnya ada cermin disana?)

"Oh iya, aku jadi Black Rock Shooter ya..." Dan BRS melihat sekeliling. Di Grey Area kan gak ada pintu masuk, harus pake Corridor of Darkness...

"Nah lho, gimana aku keluar nih?" Akhirnya BRS nyerah terus duduk melihat bulan yang bentuknya kayak hati, bulat udah mainstream soalnya #digampar

**The Castle That Never Was, Soundless Prison.**

"WOY! Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink panjang mengenakan baju sekolah SMA malah nge-spawn di penjara. Yak benar sekali, penjara tempat Kairi dikurung di KH II. Dia cuma gadis lho, gimana dia mau keluar–

JDEEER

Penjaranya sudah terbuka (dengan paksa, alias dihancurkan) oleh gadis tadi. Wah hati-hati, rupanya character pilihan dia adalah Sakagami Tomoyo, cewek terkuat dari anime CLANNAD. Hati-hati semua...

**The Castle That Never Was, Havoc's Divide**

Dan kita melihat seseorang yang bernama Luxord, yang dikenal sebagai "The Gambler of Fate", sedang berkeliling di sekitar dia, dengan banyak sekali Gambler lagi main capsa. Ada yang main kartu bo'ong, kartu setan, kartu doremi, kartu dll.

Luxord yang ngeliatin para Gambler main kartu akhirnya ikutan main juga karena gak ada kerjaan.

**The Castle That Never Was, Axel's Room.**

"Huahah... ngantuk." Seseorang yang bernama Axel baru saja ngespawn dalam keadaan tidur, terus baru bangun di kamarnya sendiri, dihiasi dengan bulan hati di luar jendela. Dia bisa tidur sampai 6 kali sehari kalau lagi libur lho...

"NAMA GUA LEA!"

The Castle That Never Was, Hall of Empty Melodies

"Oh, untung aja aku pilih karakter ini. Aku gak usah battle deh. Biar being aku aja yg battle." Seorang cowok coretbishounencoret bernama Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Baka Test) ngespawn disana. Di sekelilingnya udah dikelilingi Dusk, Dancer sama Berserker lagi nyalain radio.

"Waduh, gawat nih aku! Summon!" Dan Hideyoshi meng-summon beingnya, siap untuk berperang.

_Con los terroristas_

_Ey Shake_

_Ey Shake_

_Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey_

_Shake, Ta. Ta_

_And do the Harlem Shake_

Dan tanpa sadar Hideyoshi telah terbawa suasana dan dia sedang 'do the Harlem Shake'.

Dan dia tiba-tiba sadar.

"SIALAAAN! NGAPAIN GUA SUMMON! TAU MAU PADA HARLEM SHAKE TINGGAL KABUR AJA!" Hideyoshi yang sewot teriak-teriak, mengundang perhatian para nobody Dancer dan Berserker, yang berhenti ber-harlem shake dan mulai mengejar Hideyoshi.

"MAMIIII!"

Oh Hideyoshi, malang nasibmu.

**Atlantica**

BYUR!

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang, memakai baju merah dan terdapat rompi, memakai rok, di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah mana sphere dan- Sudah cukup! kebanyakan ngasih tau ciri-cirinya, Yap gadis itu adalah Ulrika Myberg atau di versi inggrisnya Ulrika Mulberry dari ManaKhemia 2,

"Blep! Blep! kok bisa-bisanya nyasar disini ya..." ucap Ulrika yang tenggelem.

Dia melihat 3 mahluk, 1 ikan duyung, 1 ikan gemuk dan satunya lagi sejenis-kepiting, waah... enak nih, bisa di goreng/bakar #digampar.

"Ah, iya minta tolong nanya ini dimana" ucap Ulrika dan berenang ke arah 3 mahluk itu.

"Hai! ini di mana ya?" tanyanya.

3 mahluk itu yang di ketahui Ariel, Flounder, dan Sebastian hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Hei! apa kalian mendengarku?" tanyanya.

Mereka bertiga semakin bingung.

**Baiklah kita lihat di segi perdengaran mereka bertiga.**

"Blep! Blep blep blep?" tanya Ulrika.

'Mahluk ini bicara apa?' batin Ariel bingung.

'Dia bicara pakai bahasa alien! Mami! tolongin Flounder, mami! flounder mau di bawa kabur alien!' batin Flounder pucat.

'Dia manusia?' batin Sebastian yang paling waras mungkin.

Tiba-tiba aja badannya di selebungin cahaya putih dan mengakat Ulrika.

"Uwah?! UWAAAH! Aku mau di bawa kemana?!" pekiknya.

ZIIING!

Dan hilang...

2 ikan itu semakin pucet mirip mayat baru bangkit dari makam.

Sebastian seketika warna kulitnya jadi biru.

"UWAAAH!HANTU!" pekik mereka.

**The Castle That Never Was, Where Nothing Gathers.**

Semuanya sudah pada berkumpul sebelum memulai permainan, tentunya dengan perjuangan keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong katanya ada dua tambahan pemain? Kok cuman ada 9?" tanya BRS.

"9? Siapa bilang 9, ada 10, kurang 1 orang pemain." ucap Saix sambil makan es krim dan nunjuk Axel eh, maksud saya adalah Lea yang baru saja muncul.

BRS yang melihat Lea langsung mengangguk.

''Iyaya, Tinggal satu orang lagi" ucap BRS "Satu orang lagi! dijual! dijual! Dengan harga murah!" pekik BRS kelewatan gila, oh... mana image Coolmu, BRS?

"Kelihatannya dia nyasar, sudah kita mulai aja gamenya, Got it memorized?" ucap Lea dengan coolnya.

...

Hening**...**

**The Castle That Never Was, Memory's Contortion.**

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh dari atas gedung dan anehnya tuh mahluk guling-guling.

"UWAAAAH! SAYA KAGA BISA BERHENTI BERGULIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG!" Pekiknya sambil terus berguling.

Banyak Nobody dan Heartless kaga berani ngedeketin gadis yang sedang guling-guling itu saking takutnya mereka, mereka hanya diam sambil berpelukan dengan badan gemeteran (?). Akhirnya mereka ngungsi.

"UWAWAWAWAWAWAWAH! EH Aku tau tempat ini! Sora lawan Xemnas disini!" Ulrika masing guling-guling.

Dan di depannya muncul dark corridor.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! APA ITUUUUU!" Pekiknya dengan muka pucat melihat Dark Corridor yang kelihatan sangat menyeramkan dan baginya itu adalah pintu masuk ke neraka.

WOSH!

Ulrika masuk kedalam Dark Corridor.

**The Castle That Never Was, Where Nothing Gathers.**

10 mahluk itu sedang menunggu manusia-yang-telat-muncul.

Luxord yang sedang bermain kartu uno, dan anehnya gambar unonya itu, BARBIE! astaga naga... mana image kerenmu sebagai Organization XIII, Nak? kalau main UNO pakai gambar barbie?

Saix yang seperti biasa makan es krim (sejak kapan Saix suka makan es krim?) sampai-sampai ngelus-ngelus es krimnya dengan wajah bahagia (silahkan bayangin sendiri wajahnya gimana), dimana wajah kalem dan kerenmu, Saix? Kalau kau sampai kaya gitu. Maklumlah orang yang main jadi Saix itu adalah 'dia'.

BRS, Xion, Tomoyo, dan Kanade sedang berbicara (baca : Arisan ibu PKK (?))

Sephiroth yang dari tadi sedang ngibasin rambut mautnya sambil bergumam "Aih~ rambutku masih wangi dan bersinar~" ucapnya bahagia sambil memegang pipinya dan entah kenapa backgroundnya banyak bunga dan lope-lope dan matanya bersinar-sinar, wajahnya di kasih blush sedikit, oke... kita ubah title Sephiroth dari 'One Winged Angel' menjadi 'wanita jejadian', gimana? setuju? #ditebas.

Axel eh salah maksudnya Lea, jangan di tanya, dia sedang main api dan duduk di bangkunya no. VIII (kalian tahu kan dimana).

Cloud yang menyapa Hideyoshi

"Hei, Hide-chan, kau manis banget~" ucap Cloud dengan wajah bahagia.

JEGLAR!

Background Hideyoshi adalah petir menyambar.

"AKU LAKI-LAKIIII! BUKAN PEREMPUAAAAN!" Pekiknya dan langsung ngambek di pojokkan (gimana turun dari kursinya coba), alhasil itu ngebuat Cloud bingung nenanginnya gimana caranya coba?, maklum, balon habis #apa hubungannya coba...

WISH! WOOOSH! BUAG!

Saix yang sedang makan es krim dengan bahagianya tanpa sengaja mendapatkan hadiah paket dari langit, alhasil menimpa kepalanya.

"Adududuh... Itu dark corridor kaga bisa baik-baik ngirimnya... masa munculinnya dari atas sih...'' umpat manusia yang berada di atas Saix, bajunya dalam keadaan mengenaskan karena penuh perjuangan sampai sini, Bajunya basah akibat nyasar di lautan, dan badan dan bajunya rusak karena guling-guling dan masih berguling di dalam Dark Corridor.

Nasib Saix? Dia udah tepar dan posisinya adalah terlentang di bawah,

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luxord ke Ulrika.

"Tentu saja" ucap Ulrika dan langsung bangun dengan cara loncat.

BUAG! UOOGH!

Saix makin tepar karena Ulrika seenak jidatnya bangun dengan cara loncat dan akhirnya dia keinjek lagi.

Bukannya ada yang merasa prihatin pada keadaannya, malahan banyak yang cuekin dia menganggap Saix kaga ada. Maklumlah, Nobody kan emang seharusnya kagak ada.

"Baiklah, kita mulai aja pertarungannya" ucap Lea sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

Entah kenapa badan mereka terselubungin cahaya.

"Tu, Tunggu! baru aja nyampe! masa Ki-" Belum selesai ngomong, Ulrika udah hilang, kemudian Mereka juga ikutan hilang.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cerita ini belum selesai! Masih ada part 2 nya kok! Khusus chapter berikutnya, updetnya hari senin siang! Jadi yang mau tau lanjutannya, baca updetan berikut pada hari senin mendatang sekitar jam 1 siang! Oke, saya harus pergi ber-collab ria dengan Chalice lagi! Bye!**


	10. Link, Start! Part 2

**Wokeh! Inilah Part 2 dari 'VR Sucks!' Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, updet pada Senin siang! Again, collab dengan Chalice berjalan dengan SAAAAAAANGAAAAAT Lancar.**

**Disclaimer kali ini aku yang baca:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah pikir-pikir, Chalice lagi deh yang baca. Silahkan, author gaje!**

**Chalice: Ah makasih banyak! Tapi aku lagi males baca disclaimer... Ah, aku tahu! Yuna, Yuri, come here *manggil seperti manggil anak anjing* bacakan disclaimernya! *ngasih spanduk***  
**Yuna: *megang bagian kiri***  
**Yuri: *bagian kanan***  
**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik CoreFiraga atau Chalice07, mereka hanya minjem Vocaloid dari Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha.**

**Part 2, begins!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**The Castle That Never Was, Memory's Skyscrapper.**

Terlihat Cloud dan Sephiroth berada di sana.

"Ah, jadi aku melawan Sephiroth nih ceritanya?" ucap Cloud melihat Sephiroth yang lagi ngaca sambil bergumam "Aku manis~" dan aura disana entah kenapa berwarna pink.

"Errr..." Cloud hanya sweatdropped melihat aksi banci yang di lakukan Sephiroth "Sephiroth, kita mau battle, bukan ngaca" ucap Cloud mempringatin.

"Oh iyayaya." ucap Sephiroth dan dia langsung memunculkan pedang panjangnya alias masamune.

Cloud segera memunculkan pedang besarnya.

'Cih, Malah lawan Sephiroth lagi... pasti susah ini..' batin Cloud kesal.

Lagu 'One Winged Angel' berkumandang.

"_Descend, Heartless Angel."_

ZING!

Nyawa Cloud langsung tinggal 1.

"OMAIGAT APA YANG BARUSAN TERJADI?"

"_Octaslash."_ Dan Sephiroth maju dan menebas Cloud berkali-kali. Untung aja Cloud baru pake Omnislash buat nge-deflect semua attack dari Sephiroth.

Entah kenapa, muncul sinar lampu minyak di kepala Cloud yang berati dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang, Kenapa lampu minyak? Kalau lampu biasa / lampu pijar udah mainstream, jadi lampu tradisional kaga apakan?

"Hei, Sephiroth, makanan kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Cloud.

"Teroooong FOREVER!" pekiknya dengan mata bling-bling, tanpa sadar dia membuka jati diri aslinya ke para Reader, tau siapa kan? Yap! banci jejadian, alias _NasuHime_-chan~~ #ditebas.

Cloud hanya sweatdropped.

'Oh, Terong toh' batin Cloud dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah terong dari saku celananya

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Cloud.

Sephiroth yang melihat itu mengangguk dengan senangnya.

"Ambiiil!" Pekik Cloud dan melempar Terong itu ke suatu arah.

Entah Sephiroth itu Baka atau memang dia kaga nyadar? Dia Dengan BAKAnya lari ke arah Terong itu dengan lidah menjulur #digampar.

Cloud hanya ngakak di tempat, dan dengan nahan ketawa dia berjalan pelan ke arah Sephiroth yang sedang mengelus-ngelus Terongnya mirip Ibu yang sayang kepada anaknya (?)

CRING!

Cloud dengan sigap segera mengakat pedangnya dan..

"_BRAVER!"_

BUAG! BUAG! DUAK! HIII! CURAAAANG! MASA BODO! HAHAHAHA! BUAG! DUAG! CRANG! CRAT!

Alhasil Sephiroth kalah dengan TELAKnya akibat Kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hahaha! I win!" pekik Cloud senang.

-Cloud Win!-

**Meanwhile, di Midgar, Sector 8.**

"Sial!" Sephiroth (THE REAL SEPHIROTH) mengumpat, tanpa sengaja nabok Zack pake masamune (kasian kau Zack)

"Ada apa, Sephiroth?" Tanya Angeal.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa harga diriku telah lenyap secara memalukan." Kata Sephiroth sambil terbang. Kok bisa? Lha, dia kan One Winged Angel.

**The Castle That Never Was, The Bath That Never Was (?)**

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang, pucat setelah mengetahui dia ada dimana.

"Astaga... masa berada disini..."ucapnya sambil pundung dan terlihat mahluk putih berada di atas kepalanya.

"Uryuuuu?" tanya Monster itu yang di ketahui adalah 'mana'nya Ulrika, Mana of Soul, Uryu.

"Huweee! Uryuuuu! bagaimana ini, kita masa disini lagi, sendirian!?" Pekik Ulrika sambil nangis.

NGEK! NGEK! KREK!

"Lho? Uryu? WEKS Uryu pingsan!" pekik Ulrika kaget dengan nasib 'mana' nya.

Ulrika melihat ada pakaian ganti di dekat situ, pakaiannya persis dengannya.

'Ah! ternyata Kami-sama memihakku! Aku sudah malas memakai baju basah' batinnya sambil mengambil baju itu dan menyeret Uryu antah berantah.

"Mandi dulu~"

Kita tinggalkan saja gadis yang kaga waras itu.

**The Castle That Never Was, Where Nothing Gathers.**

Yang tertinggal di sana hanya ada Lea dan Saix saja.

"Eh Axel, pindah yuk, ke Altar of Naught." Saix ngajak Lea pindah rumah- salah, maksudnya pindah ke Altar of Naught.

"Nama gua Lea! Tapi okelah." Dan mereka warp ke Altar of Naught.

"Baiklah, Saix, kita bertarung!" ucap Lea sambil mengeluarkan chakramnya.

Saix yang adem ayem sedang makan es krim segera sadar. (Tadi sadar-sadar aja tuh)

"Oh, Oke!" ucap Saix dan mengeluarkan claymorenya atau dinamain Lunatic. (Es krimnya kemana? Meleleh dimakan api)

Lea segera melempar Chakramnya ke arah Saix, dengan gesit Saix menghindar.

"Cih! kupikir dia hanya BAKA saja, ternyata dia ada kepintarannya juga." ucap Lea membicarakan soal identitas asli Saix, dan sekali lagi menspolierkan identitas asli Saix kepada Reader sekalian.

"Eh, tunggu, Baka? AH! ITU DIA!" pekik Lea senang.

Saix yang melihat ekspresi Lea, hanya mengeluarkan wajah bingung.

"Hei, Saix, kau mau es krim kaga?" tanya Lea.

...

...

"Enggak."

JDEEER! (Background Petir)

Lea shock berat. 'kenapa tidak berkerja?' batin Lea sambil ngiler (?)

"Saat bermain game, konsentrasiku adalah 100 persen. Dibandingkan dengan Lord Mans*peep*, konsentrasiku bisa To The Max. Bersiap-siaplah! Dengan Kingdom Hearts sedekat ini, kekuatan bulan akan memberiku kekuatan! _Moon, shine down!_"

JEDEEEER!

"GROOOAAAARRRHHHHGGG!" Oh no, Saix berserk. Dan Saix mengejar Lea kemana-mana.

"SIALAN! ADA WEREWOLF NGEJER GUA!" Lea lari-lari sambi ngeluarin perak dari jubahnya (kan werewolf takut sama silver). "Oh mahluk halus pergilah dari hadapanku segera!"

"NAMA GUA SAIX, BAKA! GROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH H!"

**Meanwhile, di Altar of Naught (THE REAL)**

"Saix," Xemnas memanggil Saix.

"Ada apa, Lord Xemnas?" Saix (THE REAL SAIX) bertanya.

DZING!

"UGYAAAA!" Saix ditusuk dengan Ethereal Blades, jadinya berdarah (Nobody kok bisa berdarah?)

"Superior, kenapa!?" Saix berteriak.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tiba-tiba kesal terhadapmu." Kata Xemnas yang tiba-tiba hilang. (?)

**Kembali ke Altar of Naught (VIRTUAL)**

Chakhram Lea dipukul claymore dan terlempar jauh.

"Belum selesai!" Lea mengsummon Keybladenya. "HEAAA!"

CRING!

TZZZ!

'Sial, aku akan kalah sebentar lagi, udah Saix berserk kayak gorila lagi.' Lea melihat sekeliling. "Ah! Itu dia!"

Lea menghadap ke Saix.

"Saix!"

Saix nengok.

"Tuh, ada di pojokkan situ dan lihatkan ada kardus, di dalamnya ada banyak es krim, yah, walau isinya semuanya sea-salt ice cream." ucap Lea menunjuk ke kardus yang entah kapan ada disana dan tuh kardus di labelin gambar tengkorak.

Dengan Bakanya Saix berlari ke arah kardus itu dengan senangnya. Kebetulan Saix lagi berserk jadi kesadarannya juga tiga-perempat hilang. Larinya aja kayak anjing rabies #ditabok Lunatic.

Saix segera membukanya dengan senangnya tanpa menyadari raut wajah Lea yang menunjukkan kemenangan.

"FIRAGA!" Pekik Lea dan Kardus tersebut terbakar.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Yak! reader sekalian! isinya bukan Es krim atau apa! isinya adalah Bom! Asli buatan Vexen the Scientist. Alias Akademi Es

Saix mati di tempat #digampar, salah, salah, maksudnya tepar di tempat dengan banyak luka.

"Ahaha! Aku menang!" Pekik Lea senang.

-Lea Winner!-

Pelajaran: Saix cuma mau kalau ada barangnya~ #ditabok Saix

**The Castle That Never Was, Hall of Empty Melodies**

Tomoyo sweatdropped melihat Hideyoshi bersembunyi di belakangnya saking takutnya.

"Umm... Hide-chan..." ucap Tomoyo.

"Jangan panggil aku pakai -chan!" pekik Hideyoshi.

"Yap, maksudku, Hideyoshi. kau kenapa sembunyi di belakangku?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Aku takut ada Dancer dan Berserker, tadi aku di kejar mereka..." ucap Hideyoshi dengan wajah sedih, dan itu membuatnya semakin MANIS X3

Tomoyo yang melihat wajah uhuk... imut-ikut gimana gitu, hanya ber-blushing ria...

"UUUH! Manisnyaaaa!" pekik Tomoyo senang, tanpa sadar dia mendeath hug Hideyoshi.

KREK! KREK! KREK!

"Eh?" Tomoyo sadar dengan suara ganjil yang ia dengar, segera ia lihat Hideyoshi dan...

"KYAAA! Hide-chan! kenapa kau?!" pekiknya dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya,

Terlihat Hideyoshi tepar akibat pelukan maut Tomoyo yang langsung memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

-Tomoyo Winner!-

"Eh?! aku menang?!" pekik Tomoyo melihat bar besar di atas yang bertulis 'Tomoyo Winner!'

**The Castle That Never Was, Nothing's Call**

Terlihat BRS dan Kanade sedang bertarung.

"Black Rock Shooter–Gatling!"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic!"

CRING! CRING! BUAR!

Tanpa sengaja BRS menedang kardus aneh yang entah kapan muncul, dan kardus itu di labelin gambar tengkorak, alhasil saat di tendang benda itu meledak dan mengenai mereka.

"Ukh..." ucap mereka pasrah.

-DRAW! Try again!-

BRS dan Kanade hanya menatap horror tulisan di bar besar diatas tersebut.

"Cih! dari tadi kita seri mulu!" umpat Kanade kesal

BRS hanya mengangguk berati iya.

Kanade entah kenapa muncul bohlam lampu di kepalanya, yap! dia mempunyai ide Cukup ah salah malah SANGAT licik

Kanade segera berdiri, dan itu membuat BRS bingung apa yang di lakukan Kanade.

CRIIING! BBRMMM BBRRMM!

Mulut BRS segera kebuka sedikit melihat Kanade mengeluarkan sebuah benda besar.

"Guard Skill: Road Roller!"

"Tu, tunggu! sejak kapan kau punya Road Roller?!" pekiknya.

"Kaga tahu, langsung muncul aja" ucap Kanade datar dan langsung menyalakan Road Roller itu dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik BRS dan berlari secepatnya...

BUAK!

-Kanade Winner!-

"Hahaha! aku menang!" pekik Kanade senang.

Nasib BRS adalah dia pingsan setelah di seruduk Road Roller Kanade.

'Cu, Curang...' ucapnya pelan dan pingsan seutuhnya.

**The World That Never Was, The Grey Area.**

Terlihat Xion dan Luxord bertarung dengan tenang dan sengitnya.

Aura disana sangat menegangkan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah" ucap Xion sambil death glare ke Luxord.

"Heh! kau pikir aku akan kalah jika kau ngomong seperti itu, Xion-chan? No, no, anda salah" ucap Luxord sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri.

TAK!

"Cih!" decih Xion kesal.

"Kau akan berakhir sekarang juga, Xion!" ucap Luxord dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Xion menatap horror ke Luxord.

"Ti, Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaak!" Pekik Xion dengan wajah mau menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAK!

"YAAAAAAAAY! Uno games!" Pekik Luxord sambil menaruh 4 warna ke meja.

"Tidaaak... aku kalah..." ucap Xion dan pundung di pojokkan.

"Hahaha! aku menamg untuk ke 5 kalinya! yey! yey! yey!" ucap Luxord senang sambil joget-joget disco mirip orang mau dangdutan.

-Luxord Winner!-

Xion hanya menatap horror ke tulisan bar besar di atas langit.

"Ini sudah ke lima kalinya bar itu muncul..." ucap Xion sambil pundung 'Tapi kenapa cuman main uno saja, bar announcement (atau di maksud kotak besar) muncul ya?' batinnya.

CKLEK!

"Ah, ada orang" terdengar sebuah suara.

Luxord dan Xion segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat gadis berambut pirang.

"Ah, siapa yang menang?" tanya Ulrika yang habis mandi. Iyalah, orang ada bau sunsilknya. (note: sunsilk sama yang dipakai oleh 'Sephiroth')

Xion menunjuk bar besar di atas langit dengan wajah datar.

Ulrika hanya berwajah senang.

"Ah, ayo kita bertarung, Luxord" ucap Ulrika sambil mengeluarkan mana spherenya

Luxord segera mengeluarkan kartu unonya

"Nah, duduk disini" ucap Luxord sambil menunjuk bangku yang tadi di pakai Xion

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh?'! sudah ayo duduk, kita mau bertarung kan" ucap Luxord ketus.

Ulrika dengan muka masih cengo segera berjalan ke kursi dan duduk.

"Nah, ayo main" ucap Luxord sambil menyerahkan 5 kartu uno ke Ulrika.

"Baiklah! kau pikir aku akan kalah!" ucap Ulrika dengan semangatnya.

**-5 menit kemudian-**

"HAHAHA! uno Games!" pekik Ulrika dan menunjukkan 3 kartu bewarna hitam.

Luxord hanya pundung karena kalah, tangannya memegang 6 kartu

-Ulrika Winner!-

"Horeee! aku menang!" pekik Urlika senang

"Baiklah! kita bertarung lagi!" ucap Luxord kesal.

"Baiklah, kita bertarung lagi" ucap Ulrika dengan evil smirk.

Xion dan Uryu hanya sweatdropped melihat aura tempat pertandingan menjadi panas dan menegangkan.

...

Tiba-tiba bar besar itu membentuk tulisan seperti : "Saatnya menang melawan yang menang, teleport akan di lakukan dalam 3 detik"

Ulrika yang ngelihatnya hanya cengo.

"Apa?! padahal aku sedang asyik main!" ucapnya sambil megang 5 kartu uno dan pastinya gambar unonya adalah gambar Negirbie. (?) **NEGI**rbie (?). **NEGI **(?)

Luxord kelihatan bahagia sambil megang 10 kartu "Akhirnya dia pergi juga!" Yap! dia bahagia karena Dari tadi kalah mulu, kenapa kalah mulu lawan Ulrika sebanyak 5 kali? Well... dia kaga nyadar dari tadi Ulrika memakai cara curang, MENYEBUNYIKAN kartu hitam, Licik kan?

Bar itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi tulisan angka mundur.

3...

"Awawawa! cepetan, Luxord!" ucap Ulrika panik ngelihat Luxord bingung milih yang mana kartu yang ia keluarkan

2...

"CEPETAN!" ucap Ulrika kesal.

Luxord segera mengeluarkan kartu kuning angka 3.

"Bagus!" ucap Ulrika dan mengeluarkan sebuah 3 kartu berwarna hijau, merah, biru angka 3.

1...

Ulrika berhasil menaruh kartu itu dan...

WOSH!

Menghilang...

.

.

.

.

.

**The World That Never Was, The World of Nothing.**

Disini pemenang telah teleport ke berbagai macam area di tempat ini.

"Cloud-kah?" Kanade ngespawn di area yang sama dengan Cloud. Kanade aja kenal yang namanya Cloud.

"Axel, battle!" Ulrika yang menang lawan Luxord (dengan curang) akan melawan Lea. "NAMAKU LEA!"

"Se-Sephiroth? Tapi kau sudah kalah!" Tomoyo yang ngespawn di tempat yang sama dengan Sephiroth kaget karena Sephiroth kalah. "Aku punya kemampuanku sendiri: second life." Sephiroth ngeluarin aura api hijau (?) kali ini serius, gak jadi banci kayak sebelumnya. Kerasukan Maleficent yang kerasukan arwah Jenova (?)

GAME, START!

**The World That Never Was, The World of Nothing–Xemnas' Throne Room **

**Tomoyo vs. Sephiroth**

Lagi-lagi lagu 'One Winged Angel' berkumandang

"Octoslash!" Sephiroth maju terlebih dahulu, menyerang Tomoyo.

"Hea! Hea! AAAH!" Oh, semua serangan Sephiroth berhasil ditangkis oleh pukulan superhuman Tomoyo! As expected sih...

"Descend, Heartless Ange-" Sephiroth baru mau pake 'heartless angel' tapi tiba-tiba Tomoyo menyerang dengan '1000 kick combo'. Gak jadi make deh, jadi Sephiroth warp kebelakangnya Tomoyo terus serang lagi pake Masamune, tapi diblock.

"Ooh.. mirip sekali dengan Tifa..."

"Bersiap-siaplah, Zepirot!"

"YANG BENER SEPHIROTH!"

**The World That Never Was, The World of Nothing–End's Beginning**

**Cloud vs. Kanade**

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 5."

"Cross Slash+!"

DZING! JEDEER!

Cloud dan Kanade terlempar ke belakang tapi masih dengan posisi berdiri.

"Kuat sekali kau. Pantesan kau dibilang angel." Kata Cloud, meng-dispatch fusion swordnya menjadi dua.

"Aku Ketua OSIS, bukan angel." Kata Kanade sambil mengeluarkan sayap. Dan terbang (di animenya kan gak bisa!).

"Guard Skill: Harmonics." Kanade ada dua!

"Gawat. HEAA!" Cloud lompat SAAAAAANGAT tinggi dengan double wield fusion swordnya dan menyerang Kanade. Karena Kanade yang asli yang ditarget, dengan gak elitnya Kanade melakukan–

"Hei apa yang kau lakuakan? LEPASKAN AKU!" Kanade (asli) memegang Kanade (clone)

SLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kanade mati ditebas.

Rupanya karena telat nge-defend, Kanade (asli) ngambil Kanade (clone) terus dijadiin Human Shield. Kanade, kau kejam... (Otonashi nangis #salah fandom)

"Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama." Cloud meng-fuse fusion swordnya yang ketiga. Kanade dari atas menatap Cloud dengan devillish look (kanade, kamu itu angel!)

**The Castle That Never Was, The World of Nothing–Energy Core.**

"KYAAA!"

BRUGH!  
"Aduduh! Nih game teleportnya kaga pernah halus-halus!" omel Ulrika kesal.

Ulrika melihat di depannya terdapat laki-laki berambut merah jabrik.

"Apakah kau lawanku selanjutnya?" tanya Lea dengan santainya.

"Umm... Siapa kau ya?" tanya Ulrika

"Namaku Lea, Got it memorized?" salam Lea sambil mengucapkan kalimat khasnya.

"Oke Axel, namaku Ulrika Myberg! salam kenal" ucap Ulrika sambil membungkuk (Chalice : oke, sejak kapan ulrika jadi ramah? #kena Magic hammer (Skill kesayangan chalice tuh =3= #plak))

"Ah, namaku Lea, tapi salam kenal juga" ucap Lea sambil memberi salam

.

.  
"EEEH!? kok jadi acara salam-salaman sih?!" pekik Ulrika dan Lea bersamaan.

"Baiklah, ayo battle!" ucap Ulrika sambil mengeluarkan Mana spherenya

"Oke!" ucap Lea dan mengeluarkan keybladenya.

"Uryu! Ayo!" ucap Ulrika.

Uryu segera masuk kedalam Mana sphere Ulrika.

"Lets Begin!" ucap mereka.

"Tu, tunggu, siapa dulu yang nyerang" ucap Ulrika.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita ngundi pakai Jankepon saja?" ucap Lea (oh, nak Lea... Mana image kerenmu kalau kau main batu gunting kertas? apakah kau MKKB? #dibakar)

JANKEPON!

"Hore! aku yang pertama!" pekik Ulrika senang. Lea hanya menatap tangannya yang menunjuk jari 5nya

SWING! SWING!

Seperti di gamenya, Urlika memutar-mutarkan mana spherenya.

"Magic hammer!" ucap Ulrika dan Mana spherenya berubah menjadi palu besar. Ulrika segera menyerang Lea.

BUAR! CLING!

Dengan sigap Lea menahannya.

"Cih! kau kuat juga!" aku Lea.

Ulrika hanya mengeluarkan smirk, segera ia loncat kebelakang alias kembali ke posisi awalnya

"Intent Destroy!" ucap Urlika mencast magic.

Di depan Ulrika terdapat magic circle, Uryu keluar dari Magic circle tersebut bersama mana sphere dan mengarah ke Lea.

BUAR!

Uryu bercahaya terang dan meledakkan tempat, sehabis itu dia kembali ke dalam mana sphere.

"Cih!" decih Lea kesal.

"HELL FIRAGA!" ucap Lea (dengan kesal) dan melempar (dan meledakkan) api disana.

"KYAA!" Pekik Ulrika terkena api dan dia kena luka bakar. Seluruh tubuh. Untung pakainnya masih utuh. Gak masuk akal...

"Cih! Healing Echo!" ucap Ulrika.

Mana spherenya terbang ke atas, di bawah Ulrika terdapat Magic circle yang besar dan bercahaya, seketika luka Ulrika sembuh.

SWING!

Ulrika segera memutar-mutarkan Mana spherenya setelah meng-healing diri sendiri.

"Cih! dia punya healing" decih Lea kesal.

Lea segera melempar keybladenya ke arah Ulrika.

"Kya!" pekik Ulrika lagi.

"Uuuuh! kau membuatku kesal!" ucap Ulrika kesal dan seketika unite barnya (lu kate ini MK?) penuh.

"Saffron Shot! Uryu! tolong!" ucap Ulrika dan Mana spherenya melayang di tangannya.

Uryu keluar dari Mana sphere dan terbang di atas Ulrika.

"Uryuuuuu!" pekik Uryu dan di sekitarnya muncul banyak pedang, dan spontan pedang itu mengarah ke arah Lea.

"cih!" Lea menghindar dari serangan beruntun pedang itu.

CRAT!

Dia kena gores di kakinya akibat salah satu pedang itu.

Lea menatap Ulrika yang sedang mengeluarkan wajah kemenangan.

'Cih! dia kuat sekali!' batin Lea kesal. "Curaga!" Dan Lea meng-heal diri.

CRING!

Seketika Lea otak Lea beranak ide.

'Benar juga! dia kan 'orang itu' jadi pasti dengan benda itu dia akan kalah' batin Lea.

"Hei, Ulrika" ucap Lea.

"Hmm, ada apa, Lea-chan~?" tanya Ulrika sudah menjelma menjadi chalice (kenapa nyambung chalice?)

Lea segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ngebuat Ulrika matanya bercling-cling.

"SARDEEEEN!" Pekiknya senang dan anehnya telinga nya jadi telinga kucing.

"Gimme! gimme for me a sarden!" pekik Ulrika senang, oh kau membuka jati dirimu, Ulrika...

Lea mengeluarkan dark Corridor dan melemparnya ke sana.

"SAAAARDEEEN! Wait for meeee!" Pekiknya dan mengejar Sarden itu.

Setelah Ulrika masuk, Lea segera menutup Dark Corridor.

-Lea Winner!-

"Untung saja!" ucap Lea sambil mengelap keringat, sambil melihat ke energy core yang ada disampingnya.

"Magic hammernya kuat amet, energy corenya langsung meledak. Kabur ah." Lea pergi dengan dark corridor sebelum corenya meledak.

**Atlantica**

"HUWEEE! sarden kuuu hilaaaang!" tangis Ulrika.

Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian hanya sweatdropped melihat mahluk itu datang-datang sambil nangis.

'Mahluk ini bicara apa sih?' batin Ariel bingung.

'Huweee! mamiiiii! Flounder ketemu alien itu lagiiii!' batin Flounder sambil nangis.

'...Kenapa gadis ini datang lagi?' batin Sebastian cukup waras.

'Siapa gadis itu? kok bahasanya aneh?' batin Neptunus kebingungan sambil meluk boneka berbienya.  
Oke, sejak kapan neptunus ada disitu? Kemana Triton? Oh lagi dikurung neptunus rupanya (lu kira spongebob?)

**The World That Never Was, The World of Nothing–Xemnas' Throne Room**

"Sialan kau!" Sarung tangan Tomoyo ketebas terus kelempar jauh (Emangnya Tifa make sarung tangan?). Tomoyo masih mau menonjok Sephiroth, tapi si sayap-hilang sebelah (digampar sepirot) terbang.

"Meteor." Sephiroth mengeluarkan black materia dan mengsummon meteor. Dan meteor pun berjatuhan dari langit.

"KYAAAAA!" Tomoyo terkena meteor dan terlempar dari Throne Room. Yaiyalah, wong Throne Roomnya ancur.

"Aku akan segera menguasai Lifestream dan menjadi dewa planet ini," Kata Sephiroth (lu kira FF VII?)

"Octaslash!" Sephiroth menyerang lagi. Tapi Tomoyo mengcounter dengan sukses dan mendarat di area **The World of Nothing–Twin Cannons.**

"Lanjut! HEAAAA!" Tomoyo maju menghadapi Sephiroth, dan Sephiroth menyerang Tomoyo.

"RASAKAN INI!"

**The World of Nothing–End's Beginning.**

"Tak ada habisnya serangan kau!" Kanade protes. "Serangan terakhir! Guard Skill: Road Roller!"

Dan road roller pun muncul.

"Rasakan ini, Cloud!" Kanade maju menyerang.

"Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini tau. Pernah gak ditusuk pedang super panjang di perut?"

"BODO AMET!"

CRING!

Fusion sword menahan Road Roller.

"Urgh!" Cloud mundur sedikit lalu,

"BRAVER!"

JDEEER!

Road roller hancur. Kanade terlempar. "KYAAAAA!"

'kesempatan.' Cloud berlari mendatangi Kanade.

"Final attack! OMNISLASH!" Cloud maju menyerang Kanade, tapi–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cloud terpleset. Dengan gak elitnya #plak

"Uaaaagh!" Cloud akhirnya malah jatuh menimpa Kanade. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

"M-m-mppgh! MMMMPPPPPGGGHHHHH!" Kanade mau ngomong tapi gak bisa. Lihat dari dekat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka** ciuman!** (secara gak sengaja tentunya).

Kanade mukanya udah merah tomat, Cloud yang (gak sengaja) nyium Kanade juga sama. Badannya udah paralyzed, gak bisa gerak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

CTEK!

Layar menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

GAME OVER

Len, Rin, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, Luka, Piko, keluar dari tempat mereka duduk, berdiri, ngiler, headstand, dll.

"SIAL! Padahal lagi asyik-asyikkan menunggu bertarung dengan siapa! Kurang ajar PLN (?) Disaat begini mati lampu!" maki Gakupo kesal sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan gelap.

"Hmm... tapi siapa yah yang bertarung main uno denganku, The master card (Kartu Kredit #digampar) ini... bisa berhasil menang sebanyak 5 kali, aku penasaran siapa dia" ucap Mikuo sambil berpikir keras.

"SIAPA YANG TADI MAIN JADI CLOUD!?" Rin teriak-teriak.

"Emangnya kenapa Rin?" Miku bertanya.

"First Kiss aku...hiks..." Rin nangis.

"EEEEEH?" Semuanya cengo dan kaget. SHOCK!

"Gak apa-apalah Rin, dunia virtual gitu kan?" Tanya Kaito

"DIAM, COWOK!" Rin BeTe sambil nangis. Kaito meleleh layaknya es krim #plak

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa ya, yang pakai chara Axel?" ucap Kaito sambil makan es krim, ceritanya dia mau balas dendam kepada Author, meski dia gak tau kalau Author juga main, hohoho~ #kena gampar author.

"Ah~ kau penasaran ya, siapa chara Axel dan Ulrika itu" terdengar sebuah suara wanita.

Semuanya menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat ada gadis berbaju hitam mirip melayat, berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan, kepalanya terdapat cairan merah, keuar dari layar TV (SADAKO!)

Spontan saja wajah mereka semua memutih habis mirip kena Bay***n.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Pekik mereka semua (Lho? Kai, Gaku, Len, Mikuo dan Piko juga ikutan teriak 'Kya'? #digampar KaiGakuLenPikoMikuo) Dan kabur dari lokasi kejadian perkara (?).

"Lho... kenapa kabur...?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengelap dahinya yang berwarna merah karena tadi kena saus tomat saat datang ke sini.

Pintunya gak bisa dibuka.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK! PINTUNYA! MACET!"

"Len!" Ada suara manngil Len dari komputer.

"Suara yang sama!" Len menoleh kebelakang. Melihat figur yang sama yang dia lihat di bawah tanah di sekolah.

"Sudah kubilang lagi, kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Figur itu perlahan-lahan mengambil wujud Axel.

"EEEEEHHHH? JADI AXEL ITU KAMU!?" semuanya berteriak.

"NAMAKU LEA! Enggak sih, cuma ngambil wujudnya aja. Sebenarnya, akulah author dari fic ini." Semuanya cengo aja. 'Author?' batin mereka semua. Lea melihat cewek yang berdarah tadi.

"Oi Chalice, udah ah! Nakutin aja! Lu kira Sadako!?"

"Ehehehehe... iyap maap yaaaa minna..." Dan chalice yang perlahan-lahan ngambil wujud Ulrika menghilang. Semua yang melihat cengo. Coba lihat Mikuo. "Yang mengalahkanku ternyata bukan dari dunia ini..." Mikuo langsung depresi.

"2 pemain tambahan kita ternyata gaje semua," kata Len.

"Kau... kaulah yang mengalahkanku!" Kata Kaito sambil nunjuk ke author yang ngambil wujud Lea. "TAK KUMAAFKAN! AUTHOOOOOOOOR!" Dan Kaito BERSERK di tempat, layaknya seorang Saix.

"SIALAN KAU KAITOOO! NGAPAIN SIH BERSERK DISINI!?" Dan mereka kabur sebelum dijadiin sushi sama Kaito.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chalice: Bagaimana, bagian punya Chalice? garing dan Gajekan? Iyakan? iyakan? #digampar Reader karena banyak nanya. apa boleh buat =3= chalice lagi kena alergi dan kepala chalice sedikit konslet (?) sehingga jadi gila, sampai-sampai ngebuat chara Vocaloid di fic Koro-kun (author asli) jadi OOC dan aneh semua =3=, dan maklum saya author kaga waras dan tergaje, jadi maklumin saya XD #plak.**

**Baiklah, Ijinkan chalice untuk minta Review kepada Reader sekalian XD**

**Review ya~**

**Mind To Review?**

**Koro: Nah itulah hasil collab saya dengan Chalice. Ketika keseriusan bertemu dengan kegajean, inilah yang terjadi!**

**Oke, jadi sesuai yang dijanjikan, minggu depan bakal berkisah tentang mereka mencari tahu informasi soal sekolah mereka! Oke, sampai ketemu Juamt nanti! Updet normal kembali ke hari Jumay seperti biasa, Jumat siang! Baca terus dan review kalau mau maju terus ya!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Please Review... Thank you... (menghilang)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Epilog:

"Aduh... capek nih main seharian... tapi seru..."

**You got mail! Te ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne! (Lagu ringtone Haganai)**

Len ngecek. Dari **AUTHOR**:

**Oi, Len! Ada yg pengen I kasih liat!**

Ada attachment.

Len buka.

"Lha, ini kan pas battle lawan Kanade ya? AKH! Ini yang pas mau finishing move! Eh tunggu..."

Len melihat lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat.

...

...

Di dekat kaki Len, ada sarung tangan yang sudah kepotong, nyangkut di kakinya Len.

_"Uaaaagh!"_ Len terpleset dan menimpa Kanade.

-Video Berakhir-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...muka Len perlahan-lahan ngeblush.

Len masuk ke kamar, ngunci kamar, duduk di ranjang.

"...itu gak sengaja. ITU GAK SENGAJA! ITU GAK SENGAJA! OMAIGAT KAMI-SAMA!" Len guling-guling karena stres sambil headbang ke tembok sampe bolong (?)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Akhir kata, Review! Jangan jadi silent reader dong...Tapi I seneng karena banyak yang baca! Terima kasih semua! Ketemu lagi Jumat ini!**

**Nah sebagai tambahan, bisakah kalian nebak para chara vocaloid make charanya siapa buat di VR ini?**


	11. Horrible Past

**Okelah, inilah chapter baru!**

**Gak tau mau nulis apa...**

**Yang penting, baca! Dan Review. Jangan jadi silent reader dong...**

**Berberapa ide dibantu oleh ****Karen White. ****Terima kasih banyak!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku. Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, Youichi (OC-ku) juga lagi hibernasi... (?)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Jadi gimana, Rin?" Miku bertanya.

"Gak tau." Rin jalan terus. Yaiyalah masa headspin? #plak

Mereka jalan terus sampai ke sekolah.

Sedangkan di sisi satunya lagi...

"Jadi gimana, Len?" Kaito bertanya.

"Gak tau." Len jalan sambil handstand. WHAT? No no, salah itu. Len jalan dengan normal layaknya manusia biasa kok #ditendang

Mereka jalan terus sampai ke sekolah.

**Lunch Time**

"Oke, jadi kita udah dapet member, advisor sama izin dari ketua OSIST." Kata Gakupo.

"Trus apa yang kurang?" Tanya Gumi sambil gambar keyblade. Maklumlah, wong kemaren dia abis main jadi Xion.

"Ruangannya lah." Jawab Gakupo. 'Ooooh...' semuanya membatin.

"Udah ah, aku mau ke ruang OSIST." Miku pergi sambil guling-guling (Rolling Girl).

Semuanya disana langsung diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah ah, diem mulu." Len ngomong, memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, aku sama Piko mau ke perpus sore ini, jadi gak ada yang bantuin kamu di kafemu nanti." Kata Kaito sambil makan es krim.

"Ah gak apa-apa, kan ada Rin," Len menatap ke Rin. "Iya gak?"

"..." Rin terdiam. Bengong sambil ngeces.

"...Ya yang pasti dia bantuin aku nanti sore." Kata Len.

Nah lho, kan ini ada di sekolah mereka. Masa cewe sama cowo makan bersama? Oh iya kan ada mesinnya Gakupo the Genius yang membuat debut pertamanya di chapter 8, meski kejeniusan Gakupo sendiri masih SANGAT diragukan.

"Oi, Gakupo, game consoleku rusak. Nanti perbaikin ya." Len berpesan pada Gakupo sebelum pergi.

"Terongnya mana?" Gakupo minta terong. Baka. Dimana-mana minta duit. Author aja mau mintanya Ramen #dilemparterong

**Perpus Cowok**

"Oke, Piko, mulai dari mana?" Kaito masih makan es krim.

"Gimana kalo nanya dulu sama yang jaga?" Piko bertanya, "Eh tapi kamu aja deh yang pergi..." Piko langsung pundung.

"Eh, Piko!? Kamu kenapa?" Kaito bertanya.

"Aku pernah dibilang cewek sama dia terus dimarahin..." Piko tepar. Kaito sweatdrop.

"Yasudah, aku tanya deh." Kaito pergi.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Oi Piko! UTATANE!" Kaito teriak-teriak di perpus. Untung yang jaga lagi tidur (?)

"Oh iya, ada apa Kaito?" Piko bangkit dari kematian (Piko: AKU MASIH HIDUP!)

"Udah tau ada dimana sumber infonya." Kaito berkata dengan mantap.

"Oke... eh... tapi... kita kesini nyari apa sih?" Piko bertanya.

GUBRAK

Kaito jatuh ala anime sambil sweatdrop tingkat 5

"ADUH PIKO... KITA KESINI BUAT NYARI INFO TENTANG PISAHNYA SEKOLAH KITA ATUH!" Kaito yang stres akhirnya teriak-teriak.

"JANGAN BERISIK!"

'oh sial...' Kaito ngeri. Yang jaga perpus bangun, trus ngangkat Piko sama Kaito (strong) terus ngebuang mereka lewat jendela. Kalo lewat pintu udha mainstream soalnya, boleh kan?

Untung perpusnya ada di lantai 1. Kalau dua, bagaimana? Tenang aja, Gakupo jatuh dari lantai empat aja kagak mati, ketemu Luka lagi #dilempartuna

"Oke, jadi data apa yang kau dapet?" Piko bertanya.

"Itu..."

**Len's Cafe**

"Rin terlambat. Apa dia kenapa-napa ya?" Len mondar-mandir sambil naik ke atas meja sama kursi terus berguling-guling (?).

"Udahlah. Tidur aja deh." Len naik ke atas meja terus tidur.

Zzzzzzzz...

BLETAK!

"AWWWW!" Len dilempar jeruk batu (emangnya ada?). Eh tunggu, Jeruk?

Len bangun, melihat Rin sudah sampai. Rin mendengus.

"Makanya aku benci sama cowok. Kalau gak ada kerjaan, kerjaanya tidur aja mulu." Rin berjalan pergi dari TKP ninggalin Len yang masih cengo **(Fakta: author sendiri juga suka tidur, bisa 6 kali sehari kalo gak ada yang ngelarang #plak)**

"Aduh... tapi sakit, Rin." Len masih menatap Rin pergi ke dapur. Len mau balik tidur lagi tapi takut dilempar batu beneran nanti. Jadi Len nganggur sekarang (Lha, cafenya?)

**Kitchen**

"Kenapa aku pengen kerja disini lagian? Kalo yang jaga Miku, mending. Ini udah yang jaga cowok, SHOTA, HENTAI lagi." Rin ngomong sendiri.

BRAK!

"Oh?" Rin melihat Len mendobrak pintu. Mukanya kesal.

"Kau boleh panggil aku apa aja deh, tapi asalkan bukan dua panggilan sebelumnya!" Len kesel banget rupanya.

"Oke, shota." Rin membalas.

"AKU GAK SHOTA!" Len teriak-teriak.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu, hentai-san." Rin makin ngeledek.

"NOOOOOOO!" Len guling-guling lagi menjauhi Rin keluar dapur. Pintunya tertutup sendiri (giladah itu pintu otomatis atau ada penunggunya tuh? #authordilemparbatakarenabanyakbacot)

Rin yang melihat Len guling-guling kesel gitu cuma bisa tertawa saja. Bukan cuma karena lucu, tapi tertawa kemenangan atas Len.

"Rin, boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Len kembali dengan gayanya yang cool, tapi bajunya sama sekali gak matching. Udah basah kuyup (?), sobek-sobek (?), kena lumpur (?), dan–UDAAH! Nanti kebanyakan!

"Cih. Masih hidupkah kau, cowok!?" Rin no sarcasm. (Rin manggil cowok bukan nyanjung, tapi hinaan. Cowok di matanya seperti makanan sisa di piring yang tinggal dibuang ke tong sampah #authormenghinadirisendiri)

"Sudahlah, lagipula, hari ini kita bakal nganggur."

"Maksudnya?"

"Cafenya bakal direnov." Len main-main pintu. "Ini gedung tua. Mau dibagusin."

'Ooooh...' Rin cuma bisa gitu aja.

"Nah, Rin. Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Len bertanya.

"Enggak." Rin no hayaku response!

"Ayolah, satu pertanyaan aja deh... nanti aku traktirin ke satu cafe yang jualan dessert serba jeruk deh..." Len sampe ngebujuk-bujuk Rin buat jadi pacarnya–oh salah.

"..." Rin terdiam.

"..." Len menunggu.

...

...

...

...

"...Oke. Tapi satu pertanyaan aja!" Rin masang muka nyerah + sombong.

"Yes! Arigatou!" Dan Len kembali berguling (?).

Len berdiri layaknya orang normal. "Masuk ke rumah aja." Len masuk ke rumahnya. Ingat, rumahnya Len menyatu dengan cafenya #authordigamparkarenaingetinmulutiapchapter

Rin dan Len duduk di sofa.

"Jadi begini, Rin."

"Iya?"

"...kenapa kamu benci sama cowok?" Astaga Len, akhirnya kau menanyakannya juga! Pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh semua reader fanfic ini...AKHIRNYA DITANYAKAN JUGA! #duag

"..." Rin terdiam lagi, sambil memainkan penanya. Len menunggu Rin menjawab. 'gawat nih, kayaknya salah nanya nih. Harusnya aku gak nanya...' Len membatin, jadi merasa bersalah.

"Itu karena... aku gak terlalu ingat. Yang aku ingat cuma adalah mereka itu sangat menyedihkan." Rin bercerita dengan muka sedih.

"..." Len gak tau harus ngomong apa.

"Aku bersaudara kandung 5. Aku anak keempat. Hanya aku dan adikku yang cewek. Kakakku semuanya cowok. Mereka semua sangat baik, termasuk ortuku." Len mendengarkan dengan saksama dengan telinganya. Masa pake mulut?

"Tapi suatu hari, kita didatangi pencuri, segerombolan 5 orang. Ayahku tiba-tiba menghilang. Kata ibuku, dia berlari meninggalkan kita saat rumah kemasukan maling. Dia ayah yang sangat kejam."

"Hanya kami 5 bersaudara dan ibuku saja yang tersisa. Gerombolan itu mendekati kami. Aku yang dikenal sebagai anak paling berani, maju lebih dahulu dibanding kakak-kakakku, berupaya melindungi mereka. Tentu saja, aku tak bisa apa-apa."

Len yang mendengarkan ceritanya bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Pasti mengerikan.

"Perampok itu mendekati kakak-kakakku dan menyanderanya, karena mereka adalah cowok. Ibuku, aku dan adikku dibiarkan sendirian. Mereka mengancam akan membunuh kakakku jika tidak melakukan yang mereka suruh. Dan hal yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi."

"Apa itu?" Len bertanya.

" 'Tolong, jangan sakiti kami! Kami tidak bersalah! Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja terhadap mereka! Ibu kami, dan adik-adik kami!' Itulah kata kakak sulungku. Yang 2 lain hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka dilepaskan, dan mereka mulai mendekati kami. Seolah-olah kami itu adalah objek pelecehan."

" 'Anak durhaka!' Kata ibuku. Kakakku yang bebas langsung lari meninggalkan kami. Tapi mereka ditembak, tepat di kepala, saat mereka berlari. Kami yang baru dikhianati seperti itu tidak merasa sedih, tapi kebencian terhadap mereka."

"Kami dibawa ke mobil mereka, diikat dan disumpal. Mereka akan menjual ibuku, adikku, dan aku. Ibuku mengumpat terus menerus, meski tidak tedengar apapun. Adikku dan aku menangis, tak bisa membayangkan kami akan diapakan oleh mereka."

'Kejam...' batin Len.

"Dan terjadilah kecelakaan. Tabrakan yang sangat keras. Aku pingsan."

"Terus apa yang terjadi?" Len bertanya.

"...Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ibuku dan adikku, Lenka, tak seberuntung aku. Mereka berakhir di kamar mayat. Lenka, yang mukanya sangat mirip denganku, dan ibuku yang penyayang."

"Mereka... meninggal? Perampoknya?" Len bertanya, dengan sangat serius.

"Hanya aku yang masih hidup dari kecelakaan itu, dan juga satu-satunya yang masih hidup dari keluargaku. Aku berumur 10 tahun waktu itu terjadi. Ibuku... dan Lenka... kenapa? Kenapa dunia ini...*hiks*...*hiks*...*srooot*..." Rin mulai menangis.

"Ini." Len memberikan saputangan.

"Aku... *hiks*...kakak-kakakku... dan ayahku... mereka harusnya melindungi kami!" Rin sangat kesal sekarang. Len yang melihat itu hanya bisa simpati.

"Aku benci terhadap cowok karena... mereka hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Tak peduli dengan orang lain, meski terhadap orang yang sangat mereka sayangi seperti keluarganya sendiri. *hiks hiks*... setidaknya aku berupaya melindungi mereka, tapi *hiks* mereka...!"

"Sudahlah, Rin. Itulah masa lalumu. Tak ada gunanya menangisinya. Kamu sendirian sekarang. Kamu tak punya siapapun lagi yang sangat kau sayangi seperti keluargamu. Tapi, Rin, ada kami semua! Aku, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Mikuo, dan Luka! Kami semua temanmu! Kami berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lain, termasuk kamu!" Len berupaya menghibur Rin.

"... berbicara lebih mudah daripada bertindak." Rin membalasnya.

"Aku janji." Len berjanji.

Rin yang menatap Len, tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Akhirnya dia, tak peduli keadaan sekitar lagi, menangis di bahu Len.

'tenanglah, Rin. Kau akan baik-baik saja.' Len membatin.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Satu jam kemudian**

"Len, boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Rin yang sudah balik dari kamar mandi untuk cuci muka habis ngebasahin baju Len (kasian kau len) bertanya.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali terhadap aku? Kita bertemu belum ada 5 bulan. Kau pasti punya maksud tertentu, iya kan!?" Rin mencurigai Len (lagi)

"Salah. Jawabannya adalah: karena kita adalah teman. Teman harus saling membantu. Lupakanlah masa lalumu, Rin. Ada kami yang akan selalu menghiburmu." Len menjawabnya.

"Bakaito sama Bakamui enggak tuh." Rin balas lagi.

"Eh? E-e... itu... mereka gak terlalu sensi soal orang lain! Ya gitu deh! Pokoknya yang udah lewat, udah lewat! Gak usah dipikirin lagi lah!" Len mulai gugup.

"Itu gak gampang tau! Rasanya kayak ditampar dari berbagai macam sisi tau!" Rin meneriaki Len.

Len terdiam.

"Aku pernah ngerasain yang lebih sakit lagi. Pernah gak ditusuk sama pedang super panjang di perut?"

Rin berpikir sebentar. "Rasanya aku pernah denger kalimat itu."

DEG!

'ngomong apa aku ini!? Kalo Rin tau kalo aku main jadi cloud, bisa mampus aku!'

Len salting. Rin bingung.

"A-ah enggak kok! Itu cuma perasaan aja! Perasaan aja! Ahahahaha!" Len berupaya menghindar.

"Entahlah. Tapi rasanya baru denger. Cuma gak inget aja kapan..." Rin menundukkan kepala. 'yokatta,' Len bernapas lega.

"Len." Rin memanggil dengan muka serius.

"I-iya!?"

Rin mendekati Len, sampai SAAAAAAANGAT dekat. Blom kissu tapi #plak

"E-eh, Rin?" Len kagok.

"Ingat janjimu. Traktir di cafe jeruk. Besok. Jam 9 di stasiun bis A. Dan lupakan semua yang barusan! Malu-maluin tau nangis di depan cowok!"

'ooh... tapi kamu kan yang nangis sendiri...' Batin Len, seraya dia melihat Rin pergi keluar dari cafenya.

"Eh tunggu. Besok keluar sama Rin, makan berdua saja di tempat tertentu..." Len mulai berpikir.

Mukanya langsung memerah.

"Da-da-da-date!? Sama Rin!?" Len salting tiba-tiba.

**Sedangkan Rin...**

"Ahahahaha... aku baru tahu tempat macam itu beneran ada," Rin skipping sambil tersenyum lebar. "Besok pesen yang banyak ah!" Dan Rin berlari pulang ke rumahnya. "Jeruk, jeruk, jeruk, jeruk, jeru–AWW!" Rin kesandung batu dan jatuh dengan gak elitnya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**OMAIGOD! CHAPTER INI... AUTHOR AJA SAMPE PANGLING NGETIKNYA!**

**Maaf kalo ada OOC, jelek, gaje, atau berbagai kesalahan lainnya... author lagi problem sama ide nih, lagi pseudo-WB nih statusnya.**

**Apapun itulah... saya bakal updet lagi chapter depan! Dan karena author ini lagi mandet ide, kalian boleh ngasih ide buat next chapter, lewat review boleh, lewat PM boleh...**

**Kalau begitu, saya akan pergi. Sampai ketemu minggu depan!**


	12. Dating

**Baiklah, jadi saya sudah kembali. Updet baru!**

**Jadi di banyak review sebelumnya, banyak yang bilang kalo Len akan kehabisan uang karena beliin Rin banyak makanan jeruk-related. Sebenarnya itu gak mungkin, orang dia punya komputer 9 sama 1 basement, iya kan? Tapi... karena kalian udah nulis begituan, jadi mari kita bikin Len miskin! Oke? Oke? Baik! Selamat baca!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan yang bersangkutan bukanlah milikku.**

**Note tambahan: banyak yang baca ini pada gak tau Ulrika dari chapter 9 dan 10 itu siapa. Dia itu author legendaris "Chalice07". Boleh baca ficnya (promosi)**

**Terus, Xion itu Gumi. Gummi ship (?)**

**Oke, mulai!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Len bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mau menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Rin ke toko yang menjual segala macam makanan yang nyambung sama jeruk. Len, siap-siap uangmu habis... khukhukhukhu...

"Berisik. Duitku banyak tau. Orang punya komputer 9." Len selesai ganti baju dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil megang kartu ATM (keren).

"_Berita terkini: Bank *peep* telah dirampok. Pelakunya adalah 3 orang yang baru dipenjara 5 bulan yang lalu dan baru saja melarikan diri. Jika ada yang melihat mereka, telp. ke nomor ini: 08xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx" _Televisi membacakan berita.

"Astaga nomor telepon panjang banget gimana mau nelponnya mak?" Len ngomong sama ibu-ibu pembaca berita, yang udah pasti gak akan bales.

"Udahlah! Aku pergi dulu!" Len pamit sama... oke. Gak ada siapa-siapa di rumah itu kecuali Len.

**Rin's side**

"Jeruk, jeruk, makan banyak jeruk, lalalala~" Rin bersenandung sendiri sambil siap-siap pergi. Dan dia akan pergi.

"Pergi dulu!" Rin berpamit sama... ya, pokoknya ada orang deh di rumahnya.

**9 AM, Halte bis.**

"Mana sih Rin, telat banget. Janji perginya 8.30. Mana sih dia?" Len gelisah. Dia nengok kiri. Dia melihat Rin yang sedang berlari. Dan dia sampai sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kemana aja kamu, Rin?" Len bertanya.

"Diam, cowok! Kamu yang datangnya kecepetan!" Rin protes.

'padahal kamu yang telat 30 menit,' Len membatin. Dia menoleh ke kanan.

"Oh, keretanya sudah datang. Yuk!"

"Hm."

Dan mereka berdua naik kereta.

**30 menit kemudian.**

"Oke, kita disini!" Len berkata kepada Rin, yang dari tadi sepanjang perjalanan make earphone mulu (Note: author sendiri juga suka make earphone sepanjang perjalanan pulang-pergi sekolah, hehe)

"Udah ah. Mana tokonya?" Rin berkata dengan ketus.

"Ayolah, jangan gitu dong... rilekslah... aku gak bakal ngapain-ngapain kok, cuma jajanin kamu jeruk kok..." Len membujuk Rin untuk lebih rileks. Kalo enggak, Rin ngomel sepanjang perjalanan dong...

"Terserah kamu deh. Coba Miku juga ikut..." Rin memimpikan sesuatu yang lain.

"E-eh! Jangan gitu dong! Kan aku janji mau jajanin kamu jeruk! Kita pergi cuma khusus berdua aja! Jangan ada orang la-la-la-lain dong!" Len ngomong tergagap-gagap.

"Maksudmu? Kita gak pacaran juga. Kamu cuma janji mau jajanin jeruk, kayak kamu bilang."

DEG!

'gawat! Ngomong apa sih aku?' Len berkeringat dingin. Len menatap Rin lagi.

"..." Rin menunggu Len untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-ah iya, benar sekali, ahahahaha... lupakanlah. Udah, jalan!" Len berlari.

"Oi, tunggu! Aku bisa nyasar nih!" Rin 'yang ditinggalin' ngejer Len.

**Fruit Paradise Shop**

"Jadi kita sudah sampai! Aku udah sering kesini, jadi pas kita mau kesini, aku udah buat reservasi. Sering rame soalnya. Yang punya kenal baik sama aku kok." Len memperkenalkan shop ini ke Rin.

"Masa sih sering rame?" Rin gak percaya. DIa coba masuk sendiri.

UAAAAAA... (Rin jawdrop)

"Tuh kan aku bilang apa... gak ada meja kosong disini, kecuali meja reservasi kita. Kamu duduk aja dulu. Aku pengen ketemu sama yang punya."

"Oke! Asal aku bisa makan jeruk!" Dan Rin duduk di tempatnya, Len pergi ke staff room.

"Meiko, kau disini?"

Seseorang yang bernama Meiko melihat ke belakang sambil duduk di mejanya.

"Ah, ada Len! Apa kabar?"

"Baiklah. Udah ya, mau mesen dulu" Dan Len pergi.

"Oke deh." Meiko menatap Len pergi. 'Setidaknya ngobrol dulu kek, malah kayak bilang "Halo, Bye." gitu.

Len keluar dari staff room, duduk di mejanya Rin. "Aku kembali!"

"Bodo." Rin main hape.

"Jangan gitulah, udahlah, mau pesen apa?" Len nyodorin menunya ke Rin.

"..." Rin yan melihat menu yang berisi macam-macam dessert buah (especially jeruk) langsung ngeces ala Mr Krab. Awa banjir, nanti diomelin gubernur jakarta #plak.

Len cengo ngeliat Rin yang ngeces.

"Oh oke, take your time..." Len tidur di tempat.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Oi, Len! Aku udah mau mesen nih!" Rin ngegoyang-goyangin Len yang masih ngorok.

"Eh, oh, ah, iya... maaf." Len mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan.

"Oke, mau pesan apa?" Pelayan itu datang.

"Meiko? Kenapa kamu yang mesen?" Len bertanya.

"Yaah, habis, aku liat kamu sama kamu punya temen cewek, jarang aku lihat kamu berduaan sama seseorang lho... dia pacar kamu ya?"

...

...

...

"E-enggak lah!" Len kaget.

"Gak mau! Aku bukan pacarnya dan gak akan mau!" Rin meneriakin Meiko, tapi mukanya udah ngeblush.

"ya habis kalian pake dating makan di sini..." Meiko cuma geleng-geleng.

"Da-dating?" Rin kaget, terus liat ke Len. Len bingung. "Kenapa kau?"

"Dasar kamu nipu aku ya!" Rin ngambil tasnya trus mukul-mukulin Len make tasnya.

"AAAAH AMPUN OUJO-SAMA!"

**5 menit kemudian, ketika semuanya tenang.**

"Oke, jadi mau pesan apa?" Meiko bertanya.

"Aku yang biasa aja. Kamu?" Len bertanya kepada Rin.

"Orange shake, orange cake, orange ice cream, orange drink, jeruk bali (?), orange biscuit, orange..." Rin nyebutin macam-macam makanannya yang jeruk-related sampe gak ada habis-habisnya.

'habislah uangku...' Len membatin.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya!" Meiko pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keheningan terjadi.

...

...

...

"Oi, Rin. Kenapa kamu suka jeruk sih?" Len bertanya.

"Sama dengan kamu. Kenapa kamu suka pisang?" Rin balik bertanya.

"E-eh, kenapa kamu tahu!?" Len kaget. Rin tersenyum 'keji'.

"Ada yang ngasitau pokoknya, hehehe..." Len yang denger itu langsung pundung. 'rahasiaku ketahuan sebelum waktunya...' batin Len, atau itulah yang ia batinkan.

**15 menit kemudian.**

"Pesanan anda sudah datang!" Meiko datang pakai kereta, membawakan semua pesanan Rin dan Len.

"ASYIIK! AKHIRNYA!" Rin kesenengan.

"Makanan disini enak semua kok. Habiskan tapi." Len memberi 'instruksi'.

"Ya iyalah!"

Dan mereka mulai makan.

"Oh iya, Len? Tagihan." Meiko menyodorkan secarik kertas. Len melihatnya. Len pundung.

"Ambil ini aja deh, balikinnya terserah kamu..." Len ngasih kartu kredit sekali pakai (emangnya ada?).

"Terima kasih! Semoga anda menikmati rasanya miskin!" Meiko pergi.

"Hei! Kamu senang lihat aku miskin ya!?" Len protes. Meiko cuma nyengir aja.

**Berberapa saat kemudian**

"Uaaah... aku kenyang! Makasih ya udah jajanin!" Rin berterima kasih dengan tulus.

"Ah iya... sama-sama..." Len masih meratapi habisnya uangnya. 'terima kasihmu sepertinya sangat sarkastik, Rin' batin Len. No no no, anda salah besar.

"Udah, yuk pergi!" Len mengajak Rin pergi dari cafe itu, pergi ke stasiun kereta.

"Dengan begini, hutang lunas, iya kan?" Len masih mau meyakinkan lunasnya hutangnya dari chapter 11.

"Lunas, lunas, tenang aja. Toh uangmu juga habis buat beliin aku jeruk, HAHAHA..." Rin meninggalkan Len sendirian yang masih pundung.

**Saat sampai di kompleknya**

"Rin! Pulang dulu ya!" Len pamit. "Besok ketemu lagi ya!"

"Hmph! Selamat tinggal." Rin pergi ke arah berlawanan, menjawab pamitan len dengan nada datar.

"hari ini seru sekali... aku sangat puas! Kasian kamu, shota-san, uangmu habis semua... khukhukhu..." Rin berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan pergi.

Sedangkan di kejauhan...

"Oi, Rin. Aku dengar semua kata-katamu loh. Dengan sangat jelas. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku shota." Len pundung lagi. Malang nasibmu, Len.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Yaah, begini deh. Maaf kalo jelek, lagi mepet waktu soalnya... hampir gak jadi nih chapter. Tapi jadi kok! Baiklah, sampai ketemu minggu depan!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dating -Another Side-**

**Jangan lupa review. REVIEW.**


	13. Dating -Another Side-

**WAJIB BACA INI DAHULU SEBELUM MEMBACA CHAPTER INI:**

**Jadi, banyak dari kalian komplain karena chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek, betul? Buktinya aja I dapet review dikit. Tapi tenang aja, author sengaja mau bikin yang pendek kok, karena ini sudah direncanakan.**

**Jangan khawatir, karena chapter ini adalah EXTENDED VERSION dari chapter lalu, dan ini semua sudah DIRENCANAKAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**EXTENDED dari mana? Ya baca aja sendiri**

**Dan karena chapter ini adalah SPECIAL chapter, updatenya hari SENIN! Selamat baca!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sudah pagi hari.

"HoaaAAhhmmm..." Kaito baru bangun tidur. Dia bangun tidur jadinya. Dia melihat jam.

"Oh, sudah jam 7. Mandi dulu ah." Dan Kaito pergi mandi.

**Skip Time**

"Berita terkini: Bank *peep* telah dirampok. Pelakunya adalah 3 orang yang baru dipenjara 5 bulan yang lalu dan baru saja melarikan diri. Jika ada yang melihat mereka, telp. ke nomor ini: 08xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx" Televisi membacakan berita.

"Astaga nomor telepon panjang banget gimana mau nelponnya mak?" Kaito ngomong sama ibu-ibu pembaca berita, yang udah pasti gak akan bales.

"Eh, tapi bukannya mereka itu orang yang aku, Len, sama Mikuo ketemu pas nyelamatin Rin ya? (Note: baca Chapter 1) Wah ini gawat. Harus kutelpon..."

Kaito pergi ngambil hape.

Kaito kembali.

"..."

Keheningan mencekam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU LUPA NOMORNYA! LAGIAN PANJANG AMET TUH NOMOR!" Dan Kaito berguling-guling sampai ke atap rumah.

**Skip Time (lagi)**

"Daripada bosen mending jalan keluar aja deh," Dan Kaito pergi keluar rumahnya untuk mencari pedang legendari–oh salah, maksudnya sight-seeing.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Kaito bersuara.

"Tapi hari ini bosen lagi... udah dapet info soal sekolahnya, blom sempet ngasih tau siapa-siapa kecuali Piko lagi... coba ada yang menarik disini..." Kaito terus berjalan sambil menendang kaleng kosong.

Kaito tiba-tiba kaget. Keluarlah Jin Lampu dari kaleng itu–NOOOOOO! Bukan Jin Lampu! Baka Author!

**Ralat...**

Kaito tiba-tiba kaget. Kalengnya gak keluar apa-apa! (You don't say?) Tapi Kaito melihat...

"Be-be-beneran nih!? Langka sekali kejadian ini!" Kaito langsung sembunyi terus ngambil hapenya. Dia nelpon seseorang. Yaiyalah, masa sesuatu?

"Miku, Gakupo, Gumi, Mikuo, ketemu sekarang di stasiun kereta sekarang. I repeat, SEKARANG!"

Kira-kira ada apa ya?

**Later on**

"Jadi kenapa manggil-manggil, Kaito?" Gakupo datang.

"Uaaah akhirnya kalian semua tiba! Dan Gakupo bawa kamera lagi! Bagus! Good Job!" Gakupo malah bingung.

"Kenapa manggil kita, Kaito?" Mikuo dan Miku bertanya.

"Lihatlah disana!" Kaito menunjuk ke suatu arah, menunjuk kepada 2 orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

Rin dan Len sedang berjalan berdua masuk ke kereta.

"Ayo kita ikuti!" Miku tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Itu juga ideku tau!" Kaito protes. Dan mereka berlari-lari masuk kereta. Dan gerbong ditutup.

"Kita masuk kereta!" Gumi senang. Mereka cari tempat buat duduk, agak jauh dari Rin sama Len. Mereka pake koran buat nutupin diri mereka. Kayak agen rahasia aja.

"Permisi bapak, boleh karcis keretanya?" Masinis kereta meminta karcis dari Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, Gumi, dan Gakupo.

Mereka semua cengo.

'Kita gak punya karcis!' batin mereka semua.

**Sampai di tujuan**

"Uaaah untung aja tadi bisa lolos. Lagian kenapa gak beli karcis dulu sih?" Gakupo protes.

"Habis kita buru-buru ngejer mereka berdua," Kata Gumi.

"Tapi gimana tuh masinisnya?" Miku bertanya. "Mikuo-niisan ngapain?"

"Udah aku urus kok."

Jika kita lihat kedalam gerbong kereta kita bisa melihat masinis kereta itu sedang tepar di lantai, tapi ajaibnya gak ada yang nyadar.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Gumi menunjuk ke Rin dan Len.

"Ikuti mereka!" Miku langsung menarik semuanya (baca: menyeret) mengikuti di duo kuning. Mereka diam-diam nguntit mereka sambil nguping pembicaraan mereka.

-o-

"Mana tokonya?" Rin berkata dengan ketus.

"Ayolah, jangan gitu dong... rilekslah... aku gak bakal ngapain-ngapain kok, cuma jajanin kamu jeruk kok..." Len membujuk Rin untuk lebih rileks.

"Terserah kamu deh. Coba Miku juga ikut..." Rin memimpikan sesuatu yang lain.

"E-eh! Jangan gitu dong! Kan aku janji mau jajanin kamu jeruk! Kita pergi cuma khusus berdua aja! Jangan ada orang la-la-la-lain dong!" Len ngomong tergagap-gagap.

"Maksudmu? Kita gak pacaran juga. Kamu cuma janji mau jajanin jeruk, kayak kamu bilang."

-o-

"Rupanya Rin-chan pengen aku ikut sama dia..." Miku langsung pundung.

"Tapi Len gak mau. Maunya berdua aja." Komen Gakupo sambil mengabadikan momen ini (baca: foto)

"Mereka pacaran. Positif." Komen Gumi. Dan mereka berdua lanjut ngekor mereka, entah mau kemana.

**Later on**

"Fruit Paradise..." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku pengen nyoba ah!" kata Miku. "Disini jual negi gak ya?"

"Baka. Ini tempat jual buah, bukan sayur." Kata Mikuo. Miku langsung pundung.

"Kaito, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Gumi kepada Kaito, yang udah sembunyi di tempat sampah kayak si mahluk hijau di Sesame Street (lupa namanya).

"Gak... kalian duluan aja... takut sama yang punya..." Kaito ngomong dengan cool tapi sangat gemetaran.

"...Oke... tunggu disana ya..." Semuanya ngeliatin Kaito dengan ekspresi aneh, dan meninggalkan dia.

Dan mereka masuk.

UAAAAA... (semuanya jawdrop).

Tempat itu ramai sekali.

"Tenang, biar aku urus." Mikuo pergi ke salah satu meja yang sedikit jauh dari tempat duduknya Rin dan Len.

Mikuo membisikkan sesuatu ke kuping orang itu.

'Wasweswoswasweswoswasweswos...'

Orang itu langsung dihuni ketakutan yang dalam biasa. Soalnya kalo luar biasa udah mainstream #ditabok

"Ba-baik, kami akan segera pergi!" Dan orang itu beserta kawan-kawannya pergi. Rombongan Mikuo mendekati Mikuo.

"Senpai hebat! Tadi bisikkin apa?" Gumi bertanya.

"Himitsu."

"Udahlah, ayo kita duduk." Kaito tiba-tiba muncul.

"UWAAAAH! MUNCUL DARIMANA KAU!?" Miku kaget.

"Itu gak penting. Duduk." Kaito menyuruh mereka duduk, padahal baru dari tong sampah, tapi anehnya gak bau sama sekali.

Dan mereka duduk, menyembunyikan muka mereka dengan buku menu sambil nguping pembicaraan Rin dan Len.

-o-

"Aku kembali!"

"Bodo." Rin main hape.

"Jangan gitulah, udahlah, mau pesen apa?" Len nyodorin menunya ke Rin.

"..." Rin yan melihat menu yang berisi macam-macam dessert buah (especially jeruk) langsung ngeces.

Len cengo ngeliat Rin yang ngeces.

-o-

"Rin ngeces gara-gara liat jeruk, Gakupo, foto!"

CKLIK!

"Sukses."

"Sekarang kita menunggu lagi..." Kaito memasuki serious mode (?)

**5 menit kemudian**

"Target membuat pergerakan!" Kata Gumi yang mengamati menggunakan teleskop. Kurang kerjaan. Deket gitu padahal.

"Oke! Gakupo, kamera siap!" Kaito membuat perintah.

-o-

"Meiko? Kenapa kamu yang mesen?" Len bertanya.

"Yaah, habis, aku liat kamu sama kamu punya temen cewek, jarang aku lihat kamu berduaan sama seseorang lho... dia pacar kamu ya?"

.

.

.

"E-enggak lah!" Len kaget.

"Gak mau! Aku bukan pacarnya dan gak akan mau!" Rin meneriakin Meiko, tapi mukanya udah ngeblush.

"ya habis kalian pake dating makan di sini..." Meiko cuma geleng-geleng.

"Da-dating?" Rin kaget, terus liat ke Len. Len bingung. "Kenapa kau?"

"Dasar kamu nipu aku ya!" Rin ngambil tasnya trus mukul-mukulin Len make tasnya.

"AAAAH AMPUN OUJO-SAMA!"

-o-

"Rupanya Len menipu Rin buat kencan." Kata Gumi.

"Len pasti bermaksud baiklah, cuma entah kenapa jadi begitu." Komen Miku.

"Sudah kuabadikan. Terus harus bagaimana, Kaito–" Kaito sudah gak ada.

"Kaito kemana ya?" Tanya Gumi. "Tadi rasanya masih ada."

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjut ngamati mereka aja." Kata Mikuo.

**Sementara di tempat lain**

"Aaah, parah banget sih. Rampok bank aja gak becus." Kata seseorang.

"Habis pake ada yang laporin ke polisi segala." Kata temannya.

"Tapi aku masih kesel soal kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu. Masa dikalahin sama bocah!?" Kata orang ketiga. (note: baca chapter 1)

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu... Itu mereka!" Kata orang pertama, sambil menunjuk ke Rin dan Len yang ada di dalam cafe buah.

"Mwahahahahah... saatnya pembalasan!"

**Back to Rin dan Len (plus Miku dkk)**

-o-

"Tagihan." Meiko menyodorkan secarik kertas. Len melihatnya. Len pundung.

"Ambil ini aja deh, balikinnya terserah kamu..." Len ngasih kartu kredit sekali pakai (emangnya ada?).

"Terima kasih! Semoga anda menikmati rasanya miskin!" Meiko pergi.

"Hei! Kamu senang lihat aku miskin ya!?" Len protes. Meiko cuma nyengir aja.

-o-

"Kartu kredit sekali pakai?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ah, itu adalah penemuan baruku, Kartu Kredit Sekali Pakai. Blom aku kasih tau ke kalian semua, jadi gak ada yang tau soal itu eh KENAPA LEN BISA PUNYA PENEMUANKU!?" Gakupo memasuki berserk mode, dan MikuMikuoGumi harus berjuang keras untuk menghentikan Gakupo seraya diliatin semua orang yang sudah memberikan tatapan 'orang-gila-mereka-semua'.

**Berberapa saat kemudian**

"Aku kembali..." Kaito kembali dengan lemas.

"Oi, kemana aja kau, BaKaito!? Gakupo tadi berserk tau!" Kata Miku.

"Maaf, tapi pas tadi ada Meiko, aku harus kabur..." Kaito pundung.

"Emangnya kenapa? Dan Meiko itu siapa?" Gakupo, kamu telmi.

"...never mind." Kaito langsung duduk lagi dengan pahit. Kalo manis udah mainstream.

"Eh mereka pergi! IKUTI!" Suruh Miku. Tak lupa menguping mereka tentunya.

-o-

"Dengan begini, hutang lunas, iya kan?" Len bertanya.

"Lunas, lunas, tenang aja. Toh uangmu juga habis buat beliin aku jeruk, HAHAHA..." Rin ketawa.

-o-

"Hutang?" Tanya Miku.

"Len dipaksa berarti." Kata Kaito.

"Tadi bilangnya Len nipu, sekarang bilangnya Rin maksa. Mana yang bener nih?" Tanya Gumi.

"Gak ada." Kata Gakupo sambil mengasah masamune. (nyolong dari sephiroth)

KRESEK-KRESEK-KROMPYANG-GUBRAK-MEONG-GROAAR-GUKGUK (?)

"Ada suara!" Kata Mikuo. Datangnya dari gang pas di sebelahnya Len. Tapi mereka gak denger. Ajaib...

Jadinya mereka memasuki gang itu, dan mendapati...

.

.

.

"Kalian bagaimana sih!? Pake acara kesandung kaleng segala!" kata Orang1

"Maaf, tapi target kita hilang lagi." Kata Orang2

"UAAAH! KALIAN!" Kaito dkk yang tiba di TKP melihat muka ketiga orang itu dan langsung mengenalinya.

"KAMU!" 3 orang itu mengenali Kaito dan Mikuo. (Note: baca chapter 1)

"Eh? Kamu kenal mereka?" Tanya Miku. "Salam kenal! Aku Miku! Ini Gumi, yang ini Gakupo!" Miku malah memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga, namaku adalah *****, dia itu ****, yang satu lagi ******. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Orang1 yang bernama ***** memperkenalkan semua temannya. (Author males ngasih nama)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEH!? KENAPA JADI ACARA SALAM-SALAMAN!?" Kata Miku.

"KAMU YANG MULAI!" ***** dan **** berteriak bersama.

"Bos! Kuning 1 dan 2 terlihat lagi!" Kata ******.

"Kuning 1 dan 2... LEN! RIN!" Miku SHOCK!

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian!" Kaito menghunus pedangnya yang bernama 'The-Sword-That-Never-Was', alias gak ada pedang.

Gumi ngeluarin pepper spray.

Mikuo nembakin pistol mainan (?).

Kaito berkamehameha (?).

Miku ngelempar negi (?).

Gakupo lempar terong (?).

"Kalian kira kalian bisa menghentikan kami lagi!?" Kata Orang1, alias *****.

"PEPPER SPRAY!" Gumi menyemprot ke mata *****.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PEPPER SPRAYNYA KOSONG!" Gumi jatuh guling-guling.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BODOH! SEKARANG KAMI AKAN MENGHABISI KALIA–" Orang2 alias **** yang tadi berteriak terdiam.

Yang lain bingung.

Kaito dkk melihat kebelakang.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya ketakutan tapi gak bisa lari karena udah terlalu ketakutan.

"_You dare to disturb my sleep... pay the price!" _hantu/mahluk itu memiliki rambut panjang silver sambil membawa pedang super panjang.

Semuanya membiru.

"Se-

"SE-

"SE-

"SE-

"SE-

"SEPHIROTH!" Semuanya berteriak koor, melihat demonic eye-nya Sephiroth dengan aura kegelapan yang bisa dilihat semua yang ada disana, keseraman Sephiroth seperti di dunia asalnya, menghunus pedang superpanjangnya. Lagu _**One Winged Angel **_berkumandang.

"_Die..."_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semuanya berteriak dan *****, ****, dan ****** lari meninggalkan TKP, meninggalkan Kaito Miku Mikuo dan Gumi.

"AMPUUN JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!"

"Siapa yang mau membunuh kalian?"

"Ha?" Semuanya kaget. Mereka melihat Sephiroth yang sudah kalem, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Gakupo.

"Yo." Gakupo menyalami mereka. Semuanya shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAKAMUI!" Gumi dan Miku ngerage, nendang Gakupo di muka. "KALO NAKUT-NAKUTIN ORANG KIRA-KIRA DONG!"

"Go-gomen..." Gakupo tepar sambil ngeces.

"Ah, sudahlah, tapi mereka kabur lagi..." Kaito kecewa.

"Udahlah, mending kita lanjutin ngekor Rin sama Len. Naik kereta sekarang." Kata Mikuo.

"OH IYA KERETANYA!" Dan mereka semua berlari supaya gak ketinggalan kereta.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa jadi Sephiroth gimana caranya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Menggunakan Nasillution (Nasu Illusion). Harus kasih terong ke mesinnya kalo mau aktif." Gakupo pamer. "Terongku udah habis banyak gara-gara mesin ini..." Gakupo mewek. 'baka.' Pikir mereka semua.

"Tapi rasanya peranmu gak cocok, Gaku." Kata Miku. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Sephiroth kan ganteng sama rambutnya silver, tapi yang jadi dia malah rambutnya ungu sama banci taman lawang lagi". Lanjut Miku. Gakupo langsung pundung.

"Udah ah. KEJER MEREKA!" teriak Mikuo

"Kejer siapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Bodoh kamu! Ya Rin sama Len lah!" Jawab Mikuo.

"Oh, aku kira tiga penjahat itu..." Komen Kaito.

**Final Episode (?)**

-o-

"hari ini seru sekali... aku sangat puas! Kasian kamu, shota-san, uangmu habis semua... khukhukhu..." Rin berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan pergi.

-o-

"Len shota... khukhukhu..." Gumi ketawa aneh.

"Serem kamu ah. Ngomong-ngomong Gakupo, tadi pada foto gak." Tanya Kaito.

"Fotolah, orang i punya memory card udah penuh." Gakupo nunjukin berpuluh-puluh foto RinLen.

"BAGUS! Oke. Kita akan berpisah disini. Dan jangan biarkan mereka tahu kalo kita ngekor mereka. Ngerti?" Kata Mikuo.

"SIAP!"

"BUBAR JALAN!" Teriak Mikuo.

Dan mereka membubarkan diri.

"Len shota..." Miku bergumam pada diri sendiri sambil khe khe khe sendiri...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**BAIKLAH! Gimana? Gimana? Dibanding chap sebelumnya?**

**Sekalian nanti baca EPILOGnya juga dibawah.**

**Kalo gak ngerti mending baca note di paling atas deh.**

**Pokoknya aku mau kalian review, biar aku tau kalo chapter ini bagus atau jelek. Oke? Oke!**

**Chapter special ini telah berakhir! Tunggu Jumat nanti untuk updet berikutnya. Sampai jumpa!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Epilog:**

Len dan kawan-kawan berkumpul di rumahnya suatu hari.

"_3 penjahat yang mencuri bank kemarin telah kembali ke penjara tempat mereka dikurung. Mereka kembali bukan dengan ditangkap, tapi dengan kemauan sendiri. Ketika diwawancarai, mereka melihat penampakan setan berambut silver panjang membawa pedang superpanjang. Mereka saking ketakutannya mereka langsung berlari-lari kembali ke dalam sel mereka. Ini adalah hal yang sangat unik dalam sejarah kriminalitas."_

"Eh? Penjahat yang baru kabur kemarin langsung balik ke selnya sendiri? Emangnya apa yang terjadi?" Len bertanya kepada Kaito dll.

"Em... kami ga tau Len." Kata Kaito.

"Jangan tanya kita dong!" Kata Miku.

"Oh, maaf." Dan Len kembali menonton TV.

'jangan sampai Len tahu soal hal ini, nanti dia bisa tau kalo dia diikutin terus 'setan' itu adalah Gakupo' batin mereka semua (minus RinLen)


	14. Establishment & Discovery

**AKHIRNYA! 80 REVIEWS!**

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!**

**Saya sangat senang disini, berkat kalian semua!**

**Bai de wei, inilah chapter baru! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Plot cerita ini agak rada ngaco dan berantakan, jadi gomen kalo reader semua merasa begitu.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Jadi kenapa manggil kita kesini?" Tanya Mikuo. Dihadapannya telah berdiri ketua OSIST yaitu Yuuma.

"Kalian sudah dapat ruang clubnya, dan ketua OSIS cewek mau jadi advisor kalian. Club kalian telah sukses terbentuk! Ngomong-ngomong, ruang kalian terdapat di lantai paling atas di gedung serbaguna. Kalau ada waktu kalian boleh kesana sekarang." Kata Yuuma sambil memberikan kunci ruangan itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih, akan kusampaikan kepada yang lain." Dan Mikuo pergi.

**Cafe Len**

"Eeh!? Benarkah itu!?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya. Nih kuncinya kalau gak percaya." Kata Mikuo sambil nunjukkin kunci ruangan klub itu.

"YEAAAAAH!" Teriak mereka semua. Len masuk sambil membawa 9 cangkir teh. Untuk Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka, Piko, dan Len sendiri.

"Perayaan! Mau aku bikin kue? Aku bisa loh bikinnya." Len menawarkan diri.

"MAUUU!"

**Berberapa menit kemudian**

"Sudah jadi!" Len kembali membawa kue.

"SANGAT CEPAT!" Reaksi semua orang. Len cuma ketawa gaje. "Sudahlah, yang penting makan!" Teriak Miku.

"OOOOOH!" Dan mereka langsung menyerbu kue tersebut.

**Berberapa menit kemudian**

'Uaaah... aku kenyang... eh ngomong-ngomong, kalian pada ngapain kemarin?" Piko bertanya kepada Kaito dan lain-lain (minus LenRinLuka). Yang dimaksud langsung shock.

"Cuma iseng pergi ke pasar buah buat nyari kombinasi jeruk dan pisang yang cocok untuk dibikin jus buah kok." Miku beralasan (baca:bohong). Dan Miku emang paling lancar kalo bohong, dan hanya berbohong saat sangat dibutuhkan.

'Miku, kau memberitahukan tujuan kita kemarin secara tak langsung' batin Gakupo.

"Apalagi kemarin juga ketemu terong yang indah luarnya tapi pas dibelah dua dalamnya busuk" Miku melanjutkan.

"HEI!" Gakupo marah.

"Gakupo? Kenapa marah?" Tanya Piko.

"Gak kenapa-napa." Dan Gakupo pergi ke toilet.

"Gakupo aneh..." kata Piko. Sedangkan yang lain membatin 'Gakupo... kau hampir saja membocorkannya'.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku sama Piko udah dapet nih dimana kita bisa dapet info soal sekolah ini." Kata Kaito.

"OH IYA!?"

"Tapi ada masalah nih, informasinya cuma ada di gedung cewek. Itu aja yang aku dapet." Kata Kaito lemas.

"Yee kalo gitu mah gampang! Biar aku yang cari sama Rin." Dan Miku langsung pergi.

"Oi oi oi! Ngapain pergi sekarang!?" Teriak Mikuo.

"Oh iya... teehee"

Dan mereka semua terdiam disana. Keheningan mengambil alih tempat itu. Bunyi drip-drip dari keran air, suara pintu berbunyi, dan kesunyian bahkan dari jangkrik sekalipun (?).

"OH IYA! BESOK ULANGAN!" Rin tiba-tiba bangun tidur (dari tadi tidur ya?) sambil menggubrak meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH TIDAAAAAAK" semuanya juga kembali sadar dari alam lain (?).

"Gimana nih? Kita blom belajar nih!" Kata Len.

"Tenang aja, kita tinggal–"

"Enggak, Miku." Potong Mikuo.

"Aku blom ngomong apa-apa juga!" Miku protes.

"Paling-paling juga mau bilang kalau kita tinggal tulis contekan di pensil, penghapus, dan semua yang kita bawa ke dalam kelas, iya kan?" Kata Len.

"hehehe, iya." Kata Miku.

"BAKA! Dasar bodoh! Udah mau nyontek, nyuri cara orang lagi!" Teriak Kaito. (catatan: baca chapter 1 dari fic **Ulangan Semester**).

"Teehee... maaf ya..." Miku menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Ah sudahlah, nasib deh." Gakupo yang sudah kembali langsung tepar. "Aku pasti dapetnya jelek..."

'padahal nilai kamu selalu paling gede dari kita semua meski kita gak tau gimana caranya!' batin semuanya.

"Jadi gimana belajarnya? Mau datangin club roomnya aja dulu?" Tanya Len. Semuanya mengangguk.

**MPH (multi purpose hall), 3F.**

"Ooh, jadi inikah ruangannya?" Tanya Miku. "Kalau begitu pas deh. Tempatnya pas ditengah-tengah tembok pembatas, dan ruangannya juga besar."

"Tapi masalahnya adalah isinya masih kosong."

"Benar sekali, Piok," Kata Kaito. Beneran. Namanya Piok. Bukan typo

"KENAPA NAMAKU JADI PIOK!?" Piko protes.

"Kamu gak suka? Kalau gitu namamu Pioka." Kata Gumi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" Dan Piko berakhir di dalam salah satu loker sekolah atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Udahlah. Kita pulang aja yuk. Udah sore gini." Kata Rin. Sejak kapan jadi sore?

"Rin, kamu kan janji mau nemenin aku ke perpus cewek buat nyari informasi soal sekolah kita dulu?" Miku mau konfirmasi.

"OH IYA! MIKU, KITA PERGI!" Dan Rin langsung membawa Miku layaknya tas punggung dan langsung berlari seraya Miku berteriak dalam teror.

"..." Speechless.

**The Next Day**

"Selamat pagi, Miku! Ada informasi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kemarin aku sama Rin pergi kesana, tapi infonya sudah gak ada lagi, udah 'disegel dalam suatu ruangan rahasia yang manusia manapun tak bisa memasukinya kecuali yang terpilih', kata penjaga perpusnya." Miku ngomong dengan datar.

"Cih, banyak bercanda penjaga perpusnya. Kita gak dapet apa-apa nih." Kaito membuka bungkus magnum.

"Eh tapi serius, selain itu dia gak tau apa-apa lagi." Miku berupaya meyakinkan Kaito seraya dia berjalan pergi

"Yasudah, kita ketemu di clubroom."

**Underground (school)**

"Sudah lama gak kesini. Dan dari dulu berantakan aja." Len memasuki ruangan itu, yang terus misterius. Len memutuskan untuk merapikan ruangan tersebut.

Dan setelah berberapa menit, ruangan rahasia itu sudah menjadi seperti underground di rumahnya Len.

"Sudah jadi! Sekarang aku apain sisanya ya..." Dan Len membongkar salah satu rongsokan itu dan menemukan CD usang.

"Apa isinya ya?" dan Len membuka PC barunya (komputer yang ada disana, jadi sebenarnya bukan punya dia.

PASSWORD:

"GAK TAU!" Len kesel dan membawa CD itu pergi, keluar dari tempat itu.

**Meanwhile, Gumi dan Rin**

"Gak ketemu apa-apa kemarin" Rin ngomong ke Gumi. Gumi malah diem, main pena sambil minum es coklat (kesukaan Author) sambil masang earphone (ooh pantesan dia malah diem. Denger aja enggak.)

"RIN! AKU ADA IDE!" Gumi tiba-tiba bersorak. Rin jatuh karena syok.

"Eto, jadi apa itu idemu?"

"Gimana kalo kita buat sekolah itu kembali jadi satu?" Gumi ngomong dengan muka yang sangat meyakinkan.

Rin tiba-tiba nangis.

"E-eh Rin , kenapa nangis?" Gumi seperti merasa dia membuat kesalahan.

"Enggak, aku tersentuh karena kamu bisa ngomong hal yang positif seperti itu..." Rin masih nangis.

"HEI! AKU GINI TERUS TAU!" Dan mereka berdua saling bercanda di tengah jalan sambil diliatin oleh banyak orang yang lewat yang memberikan tatapan 'mereka sudah gila.'

"Sudah ah! Kita dikira orang gila nanti!" Gumi langsung menarik Rin terus langsung pergi dari TKP.

**Clubroom**

"Jadi begitulah ideku!" Gumi selesai berbicara. Semuanya menatapnya dengan sangat serius (minus Len karena dia masih ada di 'sana')

"Tapi gimana caranya? Susah tau. Club kita aja baru terbentuk." Kata Miku.

"Aku sudah membawa banyak sekali kertas-kertas protes dari club lain karena club kita memiliki member cewek dan cowok." Gakupo membawa tumpukan kertas yang tebalnya tak dapat dihitung oleh Gakupo sekalipun.

"7000 lembar" kata Piok.

"WAH HEBAT BISA NGITUNG SECEPAT ITU, PIOKA!" Gakupo sangat terkejut.

"NAMAKU PIKO! AKU INI COWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!" Dan Piko berguling lagi.

Semuanya terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Jadi kita punya dua masalah. Satu, kita mau menyatukan sekolah ini. Kedua, kita harus menghadapi protes dari club lain, benar?" Tanya Luka.

"Oh, iya. Tapi sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sejak dari tadi. Ngomong-ngomong Len kemana?" Tanya Luka.

"Seandainya kita tahu..."

**Len's house.**

Len sedang duduk di depan komputernya, meneliti isi dari CD yang dia temukan di Lab computernya yang baru.

"Ah!" Len tiba-tiba senang seperti menemukan sesuatu. Len langsung membuka WAKAPEDIA, website free-encyclopedia (nama diubah untuk keamanan setempat).

Len scrolling terus kebawah sampai dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"...Haha...Hahaha...UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Len langsung ketawa layaknya seorang mad scientist.

"Ini hebat! INI HEBAT! UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tunggu sampai yang lain membacanya juga... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Anime Steins;gate itu keren.**

**Gomen ne, pendek dari biasanya, tapi cuma ini yang bisa dicapai karena kurangnya waktu bebas juga. Dan karena itu, minggu depan gak akan updet karena Author mau beristirahat dan mengurus hal-hal lain yang penting, danyang benar-benar penting seperti urusan sekolah. Sekali lagi, gomen. 2 minggu lagi akan updet lagi, dan akan kembali updet tiap Jumat seperti biasanya.**

**Sekali lagi, gomen, minggu depan gak bisa update.**

**Tapi boleh tolong reviewnya ya minna san. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Baiklah, sampai ketemu 2 minggu lagi!**


	15. Teto Kasane

**2000 Readers.**

**Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca fic saya ini...**

**Setelah pikir-pikir lagi, updetnya sekarang aja, karena tiba-tiba lagi mood nulis fic, dan semua masalah yang saya punya juga sudah selesai, meski gak semuanya. Karena itu, gak bisa terlalu panjang. Gomen.**

**Setidaknya saya bisa updet fic ini lagi... dan menunggu semuanya untuk membacanya dan mereviewnya juga...**

**Baiklah. Selamat membaca.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hoi, semua! Aku kenalin sepupu aku nih!" Len tiba-tiba datang dengan seorang cewek lain.

"Ooh, dia cantik! Namanya siapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Namaku Teto Kasane!" Cewek itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku pindah ke rumahnya Len kemarin karena aku tiba-tiba jadi anak tunggal. Salam kenal!"

'tapi untuk berpikir bahwa dia tinggal serumah sama si hentai ini...' batin RIn.

"Pikiranmu itu apa sih?" Tanya Len ke Rin.

"G-gak napa-napa!"

"Bohong. Pasti mikirin yang enggak-enggak."

"DIAAAAM!"

Dan Rin dan Len berantem sementara yang lain kenalan sama Teto. Kaito berdiri dan mendatangi Len.

"Len, main VR lagi yuk!" Kaito ngajak semuanya, minta izin Len.

"Boleh, tapi yang mau main siapa aja?" Len bertanya. 5 orang mengangkat tangan. Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Miku, dan Teto.

"Aku gak mau. Nanti kejadian itu terulang lagi," kata Rin. Tau kan kejadian yang dimaksud?

"Oke, yuk pergi! Eh tapi betewe yang gak main mau ngapain?" Len bertanya.

"Ya, kemarin Miku baru menang lomba nyanyi, jadi kita mau beli alat-alat musik pake duitnya." Kata Piko.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Miku ikut lomba nyanyi?" Tanya Kaito. Author aja gak tau.

"Yang penting kita cari alat-alat musik buat ngisi ruangan ini." Lanjut Mikuo.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu!" Dan 6 orang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Len's House**

"Kalian duduk aja dulu. Ada teh. Nanti aku balik." Dan Len meninggalkan 4 orang yang tersisa dan pergi naik ke ruangannya.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk melulu ya. Ada kerjaan apa sih dia?" Tanya Kaito ke Miku.

"Gatau~ yang penting I bisa di rumahnya Len..." Miku senyum-senyum gaje. Yang lain mudur seriba langkah setelah melihat Miku.

**2 menit kemudian**

"Oke. Mari turun!" Len sudah kembali, dan mereka akan turun ke basement untuk bermain VR lagi.

"Semuanya siap?" Len bertanya.

"SIAP!" Dan mereka masing-masing mengambil posisi masing-masing. Gakupo headstand (?), Kaito ngiler sambil tepar (?), Teto duduk dengan normalnya, Len minum jus negi (harusnya Miku ya?), Miku ngeremes jeruk (?).

Link, Start!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooh... darimana kau mendapat kekuatan ini?" Sephiroth (udah tau kan siapa dia) mengutip kalimat Sephiroth (yang ASLI!) dari FF Advent Children.

"Kegelapan, dari mana datangnya?" Ooh, kalimat Terra yang sangat terkenal dari Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep! Oh! Dia membuka tasnya, menunggu lama, dan dia...

.

.

.

.

.

Makan es krim! *author digampar*

"Yaay! Aku jadi Aqua! Aku jadi Aqua!" Ya, rupanya seseorang telah memilih Aqua menjadi chara pilihannya.

"Aqua? Boleh kuminum?" Terra bertanya (dengan bodohnya!).

GEPLAK!

Aqua memukul Terra dengan keybladenya.

"BAKAITO! NAMAKU AQUA! BUKAN BOTOL MINUM AQUA!" Miku mengungkapkan identitas Terra di depan semua orang!

"KEJAM! DARIMANA KAU TAHU!?" Terra marah-marah sambil makan sea-salt ice cream.

"Tindakanmu telah mengungkapkan identitasmu." Seorang figur yang menggunakan jubah Organization XIII membawa 2 keyblade. Dan dia cebol!

BLETAK! *author dilempar keyblade*

"AKU GAK CEBOL!" Dan dia membuka hoodnya, dan rupanya dia adalah ROXAS saudara-saudara! Si ganteng yang rupanya disenengin oleh semua kalangan cewek! (masa?)

"Betewe, kita dimana?" Tanya Sephiroth sambil ngejus terong (?).

"Castle Oblivion. Trus kenapa cuma empat orang?" Tanya Terra yang identitasnya sudah dibocorkan Aqua.

"Gatau yang satu lagi kemana. Udah, kita keliling aja yuk!" Ajak Roxas. Dan mereka berpencar.

**Castle Oblivion Floor 2**

"Cih, heartless disini payah semua. Kalah sama terong power... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" oke Sephiroth udah sinting.

DZING!

Sephiroth merasakan adanya seseorang dibelakangnya tadi, tapi tak ada orang.

DZING!

Sephiroth menoleh lagi. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"..." Sephiroth mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu ke Sephiroth. Dia melihat kebelakang dan mulai ketakutan. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi!

"E-eto... apaan ini?" Sephiroth sudah ketakutan, dan dia menoleh ke belakang.

"OYAAAAAAA!" Seseorang berteriak dan menyerang Sephiroth.

SLASH!

**Castle Oblivion Floor 5**

TUIT TUIT TUIT

Terra melihat pengumuman di depan screen layarnya.

"APA!? SEPHIROTH TELAH KALAH!?" Dan Terra mulai ketakutan.

"..." Terra mendengar bisikan.

"SIAPA DISANA!?" Terra berteriak. Figur misterius itu langsung menebas Terra.

CRASSSH!

**Castle Oblivion Floor 9**

"APA!? SEPHIROTH DAN TERRA KALAH!?" Aqua yang berada di lantai 9 kaget mendengar berita dari Roxas (pake telepati).

"Iya beneran! Jadi harus gimana nih!?" Roxas bertanya.

"Gak tau! Aku juga masih–"

"..." suara bisikan...

ZRSSSH!

Aqua menghindar dari serangan figur misterius itu. Dan menyerangnya sehingga tudung kepalanya terbuka.

"Kau..." Aqua shock!

ZRSSSSSH!

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

**Castle Oblivion Floor 13**

"Aqua! AQUA!" Roxas kehilangan kontak dengan Aqua setelah mendengar teriakannya.

"Jadi aku sendirian nih... yang satu lagi mana coba? Trus kenapa yang lain udah pada kalah aja?" Len terus berjalan sampai ke ruang terdalam di Castle Oblivion. Platform bulat berpola bunga mawar, seperti di game aslinya.

"_Requiescat in Pace..."_

Roxas mendengar bisikan. Dia menoleh kebelakang.

"ORAAAAA!"

CRING!

Roxas berhasil memblock serangan dari figur misterius itu.

"Uahahahahaha... seperti yang kuduga dari seorang keyblade wielder..." Figur itu membuka tudung kepalanya.

"MARLUXIA!" Roxas meneriakkan namanya. Petal bunga ceri beterbangan seraya Marluxia mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Tepat! Roxas, kaulah yang terakhir!" Dan Marluxia mundur dan tornado petal bunga muncul, dan Marluxia sudah berada di atas Nobody miliknya, yaitu Specter.

"HEAAAAA!" Roxas melompat dan menyerang Marluxia dengan berbagai macam combo keybladenya sampai Marluxia kewalahan.

"UAAAGH!" Marluxia terbang ke atas dan menembakkan petal bunga ke Roxas, tapi ditangkis dengan mudahnya.

Roxas melompat.

"HEAAA!"

SLASH!

"NOOOOO!" Specter milik Marluxia hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau itulah pikiran Roxas.

"Belum selesai! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan Marluxia menghilang dan tiba-tiba sudah di atas Roxas, menyerang Roxas dengan kuatnya dan ketika Roxas memblocknya, dua keybladenya terlempar.

"TIDAK!"

"YA! AKU MENANG" Dan Marluxia menebas Roxas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

"A-APA!?" Roxas menahan serangan Marluxia! Dan Roxas mengambil Graceful Dahlia (dengan paksa) dari Marluxia dan menebasnya berkali-kali dan kemudian melempar Graceful Dahlia milik Marluxia kembali ke dia sendiri, menebasnya.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Dan Marluxia lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai? AKU MENANG!"

**Back to the real world**

"Ini memalukan... baru mulai langsung kalah..." Gakupo pundung.

"Aku juga..." Kaito pundung.

"Setidaknya aku sempat melawannya..." Miku sedikit pundung, tapi agak hepi.

"AKU MENANG!" Len mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

"TIDAK! AKU KALAH! PADAHAL SEDIKIT LAGI!" Teto teriak-teriak sendiri.

"Eh? Kamu itu Marluxia?" Tanya Len.

"Iyalah. Teehee." Teto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi kenapa Marluxia? Dia kan gender gajelas!" Kata Kaito *author ditebas marluxia*

"Ya habis, rambutnya sama-sama pink, dan..."

"Dan?" Semuanya bertanya.

"Pink melambangkan kematian dalam tradisi jepang, dan Marluxia adalah seorang assassin. Khu-khu-khu..." Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Teto langsung mundur seribu langkah.

"Ehehehe, tapi aku gak sadis kok di dunia nyata." Teto hepi-hepi lagi.

'terserah kamu deh!' batin semuanya.

"Ooh, jadi Teto inikah yang seneng sama Marluxia?" Semuanya melihat kebelakang mereka.

"Eh ada Gumi sama Mikuo. Ada pengumuman apa yang mau dibawa?" Len bertanya.

"Ya, ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Kata Mikuo.

"Kalau gitu yang baik aja dulu." Kata Kaito sambil makan es krim (gak sakit perut apa tuh orang?)

"Kabar baiknya adalah, kita sudah mendapat semua alat musik yang kita butuhkan, dan kritik dari club lain sudah berkurang 1%." Kata Gumi.

'masa cuma 1 persen!?' batin mereka semua.

"Kabar buruknya adalah, bahwa kalian semua yang ada disini, kecuali Teto, aku, dan Gumi, kalian harus remedial untuk memperbaikin nilai ulangan kalian yang jelek." Kata Mikuo.

"Nilai ulangan kalian yang kemarin jelek-jelek semua." Kata Gumi. "Oh iya. Tambah si Rin juga. Oh iya! Gakupoa gak remed deh! Nilainya wong PERFECT SCORE gitu." Lanjut Gumi.

'Tuh kan! Nilaimu bakal jelek dari mana!?' batin semuanya ke Gakupo.

"Tapi kita REMEDIAL!? OMAIGAT! HARUS GIMANA NIH!?" Len dan Kaito panik sambil guling-guling.

"Hahaha, tenang aja, aku punya saran yang bagus kok!" Kata Mikuo.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Tanya Len dan Kaito.

"...hahaha. **Datanglah ke club room sekarang**. Detil lebih lanjut akan diberitahukan disana." Dan Mikuo lenyap (?).

'kayak agen rahasia aja' batin Len dan Kaito.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oke. Inilah akhir dari chapter ini. Maaf gabisa nulis banyak meski mood buat nulis fic udah berkobar-kobar.**

**Next chapter: ada kemungkinan dibawah 1% bahwa Eyang Subur akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Dan ada kemungkinan besar juga bahwa konten isi CD yang Len temukan akan diberitahukan, atau harusnya di chapter berikutnya ya?**

**Ya sudahlah! Jadi sebagai penutup dari chapter ini, inilah sedikit kata-kata bijak dari saya. Dikutip dari profilenya Chalice07:**

"**Jangan menyakiti kalau tak mau disakiti."**

**Oke! Off dulu! Jangan lupa review, sama seperti saya telah mereview berberapa fic yang ada disini (yang ficnya gak direview mohon maaf ya).**


	16. Mr Bean Jatuh Dari Langit

**100 REVIEW!**

**ARIGATOU MINNA!**

**Sekarang saya telah mengupdet fic saya ini, jadi selamat baca!**

**Diskleimer: vocaloid is not mine.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Len dan Kaito telah tiba di club room mereka. Terlihat bahwa ruangan itu telah terisi dengan Piano, biola, cello, dan organ.

"Gilaa, udah dapet 5 alat musik..." Komen Kaito.

"Jadi gimana caranya supaya yang remed bisa lulus?" Len bertanya.

JRET!

Ruangan tiba-tiba gelap. Ada lampu sorot dari langit.

GUBRAK!

Gakupo jatuh dari langit.

_Hi... he ha... ho... ha he hi he ho...o..._

Gakupo bangun dan kebingungan dan mulai berjalan pergi.

*sweatdrop ria semuanya*

"EMANGNYA KAMU SIAPA!? MR. BEAN!?" Kaito ngamuk.

"Makanya aku benci cowok" Rin tiba-tiba berkomentar. Semua cowok yang denger langsung pundung.

"TADAAAA! KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN ACARA "GAKUPO CORNER!" Pernahkah anda merasa bahwa anda selalu lupa, atau apakah anda ingin mengingat hal yang sangat penting, bahkan masih bisa diingat seminggu kemudian? Aku persembahkan... 'MASHIRO DEVICE!' Alat ini dijamin akan membuat anda ingat hal yang mau kamu ingat bahkan sampai selamanya! Jika mau memilikinya... silahkan telepon ke nomor berikut ini!" Gakupo tiba-tiba promosi.

'gak ada nomornya!' batin semuanya.

"GAKKUN BODOH! DARI SEBELUM ULANGAN DIBIKIN KEK!" Miku ngelempar jutaan negi layaknya throwing knife.

"Maaf, baru jadi hari ini..." Gakupo lemes.

"Jadi ini bisa membantu kita melewati ulangan remedial kita?" Tanya Len.

"Tepat! Mau dicoba?" Gakupo meminjamkan alat yang berbentuk seperti headset itu ke Len dan lain-lain.

"Sambil belajar, pake alat ini." Dan Gakupo menghilang layaknya ninja (?).

'masa sih? Pake alat ini aja?' batin Kaito, Len, Miku, dan Rin.

"Gak ada salahnya dicoba kan?" Kata Teto.

'Teto bisa baca pikiran!' batin Kaito, Len, Rin, dan Miku, dan mereka berempat langsung DASH untuk menghindari Teto untuk sementara. Sementara Teto hanya bisa bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Teto melihat sekeliling.

"UAAAAH ADA BIOLA! PINJEM!" Dan Teto berakhir dengan meluk-meluk biola yang baru dibeli.

"Te-teto! Jangan! Nanti biolanya rusak kena virus Teto!" Kata Gumi.

"Uahahahahahahah gak apa-apa, jadi punyakyu deh... uihihihihihihihi~" Dan semua orang langsung DASH pergi meninggalkan club room, meninggalkan Teto sendirian.

**The next day...**

"Yo! Semuanya! Gimana?" Gakupo berkata kepada Miku, Kaito, Rin, dan Len.

Len mendatangi Gakupo, memberikan 4 lembar kertas milik mereka berempat. Kertas hasil remedial mereka.

"Pe-perfect score..." Gakupo telah ganti nama menjadi Gakupundung #plak

"Berkat kamu, kita berempat lulus. Gak nyangka aku bakal ngomong ini ke cowok lain selain Len." Kata Rin.

DZING!

Mata semua orang di sekeliling Rin langsung bersinar. Langsung DASH ke Rin.

"Rin-chan, boleh ulangi lagi yang kamu ucapkan?" Miku kepo.

"Ini sangat mencurigakan, benarkah itu, Bakaito?" Kata Gakupo.

"AKU BUKAN BAKAITO! Tapi kamu benar..." Dan Kaito dan Gakupo menatap Len.

Len bingung, liat kiri kanan, sampai dia baru sadar kalo dialah yang sedang dipandang oleh si double baka #author ditimpuk sepatu

"Eh? Aku? Aku salah apa!?" Len mulai canggung.

"Len, sebenarnya apa hubungan kamu sama Rin?" Tanya Kaito.

"Benar tuh, Rin yang anti cowok bisa ngomong hal seperti itu... Len, kamu apain dia!? JAWAB!" Kata Gakupo.

"A-a-aku tak tahu apa-apa! AKU GAK TAU APA-APA!" Dan Len yang masih gak ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi bahan kejar-kejaran buat si double baka #author ditimpuk satu ton terong busuk.

"Ne, ne, Rin, kamu sama Len udah akrab yaa?" Miku bertanya.

"Aku...aku..."

"Gak usah malu-malu lah! Kita kan teman! Udah, aku traktir makan sup jeruk yuk!" (Blehhhh... sup jeruk emang enak?)

"MAU! ARIGATOU!" Dan Rin langsung membawa Miku pergi ke kantin layaknya sebuah tas punggung seraya Miku berteriak dalam teror.

**Club room, 2 hours later**

Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, Rin, dan Len berjalan menuju music room.

Dan mereka mendengar alunan biola solo. Alunan yang sangat lembut... eh salah! Alunan biola yang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh ahli biola!

Mendengar alunan biola itu, Len dkk langsung masuk ke dalam club room, dan mendapati Teto yang sedang bermain biola.

"TETO!? KAMUKAH YANG BERMAIN TADI?" Teriak Len karena masih takjub dengan permainan biola Teto.

"Yep! Dark Impetus!"

"Dark... Impetus?" Tanya Miku.

"Yap! Nama lagunya! Aku lagi main biola solonya, tapi aku mainnya masih jelek, menurut Len gimana–"

"STOP! APANYA YANG JELEK!? PERMAINAN BIOLAMU ITU UDAH PROFESIONAL!" Len akhirnya teriak-teriak nonstop.

"Teto, yang lain kemana?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Oh, mereka belum datang. Eh tau gak? Besok aku pindah sekolah ke sini loh!" Teto membuat deklarasi kemerdekaan negara Teto–SALAAAH!

"Oh ya? Sepertinya club ini bakal jadi rame..." Kata Rin, "Tapi Teto, hati-hati sama cowok di sini. PIkiran mereka selalu yang enggak-enggak."

"Oke! Akan kupertimbangkan!" Teto menyalami tangan Rin. Rin tersenyum puas.

"Teto... kenapa kau dengarkan dia?" Kaito berguling lagi. Gakupo telah berubah wujud menjadi Gakupundung (?), dan Len cuma bisa sweatdrop karena gak tau mau ngomong apa.

"Osu!" Dan Gumi datang bersama Mikuo.

"Oh, ada Gumi! Sama Mikuo lagi. Eh, liat Piko sama Luka gak?" Tanya Miku.

SREEEK!

Pintu terbuka.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAN!"

"UAPAAAAA?"

Piko masuk ruangan sambil teriak-teriak. Yang lain kaget karena Piko makin menggila sambil mukul-mukul lantai.

**Setelah situasinya menjadi tenang...**

"Hehehe, maap ya... habis, habis liat di YuuTub video "Arya Wiguna – Demi Tuhan." Piko menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kita nonton! Miku! Projector ON!" Len memberi perintah.

"OKE!"

Dan mereka mulai menonton.

**Youichi: Suara dimatikan karena jika kalian mendengarnya maka author bisa kena tuntutan hukum.**

Kreeeet...

Pintu terbuka. Semua yang menonton melihat ke belakang.

"Perkenalkan." Sosok itu berbicara. "Saya adalah Eyang Soeboer."

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Semuanya kaget + takut karena pas lagi diomongin tiba-tiba orangnya datang.

Piko tiba-tiba berdiri, dengan tajam menatap si "Soeboer".

Aura sekeliling menjadi sangat tajam.

Semuanya menatap Piko dan "Soeboer".

"INI SENJATAMU KAN!?" Piko terus nginjek-nginjek tanah."Soeboer" malah swt.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAN!" Piko mukul-mukul tanah lagi.

JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Dan Miku ngeplay video ledakan bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

"Jadi gak jelas keadaanya, mau cabut gk?" Len bertanya ke Kaito dan Gumi.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Nasillution ini memang berguna!" "Soeboer" tertawa gaje. Dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Youichi: KELAMAAN!

Author: Trus napa?

Youichi: para reader udah nunggu tuh!

Author: Lagian salah siapa ngajak ngobrol?

Youichi: Jadi itu salahku!? HAH!?

Author: gawat... youchi ngamuk. Bektu stori...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku adalah seorang yang tak dianggap keberadaannya. Aku menghancurkan kejahatan. Mata dibalas mata, Gigi dibalas gigi, Murka Kegelapan untuk Kejahatan! Akulah...

.

.

.

.

.

Code:02–Yuuma!"

...

Dan jangkrik dengan damai mengadakan konsernya.

"Jadi... kamu bukan Soeboer?" Tanya Piko.

"Bukan! Aku adalah ketua OSIST! Code:02–Yuuma!" Ketua OSIST itu dengan gajenya memperkenalkan diri.

"Heh? Jadi kamu seorang CODE:BREAKER sekarang?" Tanya Kaito.

"Enggak sih, iseng aja habis nonton anime CODE:BREAKER (Youichi: anime itu beneran ada.)"

'kirain...' batin semuanya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa kesini?" Tanya Len.

"Enggak, cuma mau ngomong sama kamu aja. Private matters." Kata Yuuma.

"Oooh..." Kata Len. Tapi yang lain udah bisik-bisik.

'eh apakah ternyata Yuuma itu shotacon ya? Apakah dia homo ya?' bisikkannya seperti itulah. Len yang denger malah sweatdrop. 'jadi aku ukenya gitu? Eh bukan berarti mau jadi seme... lagian aku ini gak homo! Reader fic ini jangan pikir yang gak-gak!' batin Len, yang bisa didengar (baca: dibaca) para readers.

"Len, kau telah menemukan ruangan bawah tanah di sekolah ini, benar?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Benar... tapi bagaimana bisa tahu?" Len bertanya.

"Itu tidak penting, tapi apakah kau menemukan satu CD disana?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Iya... terus kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"Aku mau kamu mengetahui isi dari CD tersebut. Ketika kau mengetahui isinya, beritahu aku. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal hal ini kecuali kita berdua. Mengerti?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Baiklah..." Len menjawabnya. "Tapi kenapa sangat penting?"

"Ini menyangkut sekolah ini. Dan ini juga menyangkut kamu dan Rin." Yuuma berjalan pergi.

"Rin? Apa hubungannya Rin dengan semua ini? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" Len mau penjelasan dari Yuuma.

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku minta." Dan Yuuma berjalan pergi. "Oh, satu lagi. Kalau ada yang bertanya kita ngomongin apa, jawab 'Aku janji mau ngetraktir Yuuma sama kalian semua makan di restoran bintang 5 yang terkenal itu', mengerti?" Dan Yuuma berjalan pergi.

Len masih bingung.

"Heei, tadi ngomongin apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Oh, aku janji mau ngetraktir Yuuma sama kalian semua makan di restoran bintang 5 yang terkenal itu–EH SIALAN KAU CODE:02–YUUMA!" Dan Len langsung lari keluar club dan ngejer Yuuma buat 'memberi pelajaran' ke Yuuma.

"Aku gak ngerti..." Kata Miku. "Rin, mau nemenin ke kantin gak?"

"Oke!"

**Back to class**

"Oke! Jadi minggu depan kita akan mengadakan karyawisata! Satu sekolah!" Kata Miku di depan kelasnya. Miku adalah ketua kelas.

"YAAAAAAY!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oke! Maaf gak banyak-banyak Eyang Suburnya, nanti i kena jerat hukum...**

**Mashiro device adalah, jika ada yang bertanya namanya dari mana, itu dari character dari anime "Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo" dimana salah satu characternya namanya Shiina Mashiro, soalnya pas dia mau ulangan remed trus dia hafal semua mata pelajaran dalam satu malam, besoknya semuanya PERFECT SCORE.**

**Lagi nyari anime baru selain "Hataraku Maou-sama!". Ada ide gak?**

**Oke, akhir dari chapter ini! Ketemu lagi minggu depan!**


	17. Field Trip! Part 1 - Roommate!

**Baiklah, jadi karena kita sudah sangat jauh dari chapter satu, barangkali kita lupa berberapa hal, benar? Kalau enggak, saya kasih biskuit!**

**Inilah Bagian pertama dari Pentalogi (?) Karyawisata Sekolah mereka.**

**Oh iya, saya kebanyakan makan gula nih (?) jadinya saya kena penyakit "Fanfic Rush!" Itu adalah penyakit dimana author mau mengupdet ficnya secepat mungkin tanpa peduli jadwal updetnya! Jadi mungkin untuk berberapa chapter kedepan, updetnya gak hari Jumat, bisa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kadang 2 chapter dalam seminggu. Teehee! Mohon bantuan untuk kesembuhan saya ya!**

**Youichi: singkatnya adalah, author lagi gila. Jadi berikan seluruh hati kalian supaya author bisa membangun Kingdom Hearts (?).**

**SELAMAT BACA!**

**Diskleimer: vocaloid bukan punyaku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Jadi kita akan membahas ulang semua fakta dan kejadian yang terjadi." Kata Mikuo. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Jadi, beginilah fakta-fakta yang telah kita ketahui:

**Rin benci sama cowok.**

**Gakupo adalah seorang Mad Scientist yang sangat jenius, meggunakan codename "Hououin Kyouma" (sejak kapan!?), tapi karena terlalu pintar dia jadi bodoh (?).**

**Kaito penyuka es krim, dari dulu sudah Baka, tapi sangat serius kalo main game.**

**Len adalah pemilik dari cafe yang kita sering kunjungi, dan rumahnya serba teknologi (?).**

**Mikuo adalah ketua OSIS cowok.**

**Luka adalah ketua OSIS cewek dan advisor club ini.**

**Miku adalah cewek penyuka Negi dan ngefens sama Len.**

**Teto adalah sepupu Len yang tiba-tiba jadi anak tunggal (?) dan seorang yang sangat sadis ketika bermain game.**

**Pioka adalah cowok Bishounen.**

**Gumi adalah... gatau, gak ada yang special dari dia.**

Itulah akhir dari laporan saya." Mikuo membungkuk.

"MIKUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AKU INI COWOK! DAN NAMAKU ADALAH PIKO, BUKAN PIOKA! EMANGNYA TEPUNG APA!? TAPIOKA!?" Piko melompat dan menerkam (?) Mikuo.

"Oke, setidaknya laporan tadi bisa membuat reader sekalian puas..." kata Len.

"Eh sekolah kita mau jalan-jalan kan?" Tanya Rin. "Asal sekamar sama cewek, aku gak apa-apa."

"Emang aturannya begitu tau!" Kata Gumi.

"Jadi, kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Hokkaido (bener gak nulisnya?)." Jawab Luka.

"Tapi kita punya kabar buruk nih." Ada suara dari pintu.

Semuanya melihat ke pintu.

"YUUMA!" Seru mereka semua.

"Club kalian telah diklasifikasikan sebagai Club Problematik dari Kepala Sekolah kita, mondaiji-tachi." Kata Yuuma.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL KAMI BEGITU!"

"Ya, setidaknya kalian dapat bis sendiri pas pergi ke Hokkaido nanti. Biasanya itu bertentangan dengan aturan. Tapi anggaplah sebagai berkat. Dan pembagian kamarnya juga terserah kalian." Yuuma menunjukkan surat dari kepala sekolah.

"Ooh, jadi kita yang menentukan kamar kita sendiri nih?" Tanya Miku.

"Yap." Dan Yuuma pergi.

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU MAU SEKAMAR SAMA LEN!" Teriak Miku.

"OGAH! AKU MAU SAMA LEN!" Teriak Kaito.

"MIKUUUU! JANGAN SEKAMAR SAMA SI HENTAI ITU!" Teriak Rin.

"GABOLEH! COWOK SAMA COWOK, CEWEK SAMA CEWEK!" Teriak Gakupo.

"RIN! SEKAMAR!" Teriak Gumi.

"Ehehehehe... ini jadi berisik ya... AKU SEKAMAR SAMA LEN!" Teto ikutan teriak.

"WOY TETO SEJAK KAPAN JADI MURID DISINI!?" Teriak Kaito.

"SEJAK KEMARIN!"

"KAITO! SEKAMAR!" Teriak Piko.

"OGAAAAAAH SAMA ARYA WIGUNA!"

NAMAKU PIKOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan akhirnya mereka teriak-teriak gaje buat menentukan siapa sekamar sama siapa.

'PRIIIIIIT!' Mikuo meniup peluit kayak satpam.

Semuanya langsung diam.

"Gimana kalau ini diselesaikan dengan permainan?" Mikuo menawarkan.

"Boleh... permainan apa?" Len bertanya.

"_A challenge is it then..._ _Do you know the rules?_" Mikuo udah memasuki "Luxord mode" dan membagikan kartu ke semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Mikuo.

"Kartu? Boleh... Main apa? Capsa? Goldfish? 41?" Tanya Piko.

"Bukan, kalian bahkan belom liat kartunya." Jawab Mikuo yang tiba-tiba nyolong jaket dari "Castle that Never Was".

Semuanya melihat kartu.

"Kartu remi. Terus? TERUS KENAPA COVER KARTUNYA ITU 'ORGANIZATION XIII' SEMUA?" Teriak Teto.

"Kalian gak mau? Kalau gitu aku punya yang covernya Negirbie." Mikuo mengeluarkan satu set kartu yang lain.

"Eh gak apa-apa deh... yang ini aja. EH KAMU MASIH NYIMPEN ITU SEJAK KITA MAIN KARTU DI DALAM GAME!?" Kali ini Gumi yang teriak.

"STOP! KITA MULAI!" Dan Mikuo menghilang dengan "Corridor of Darkness". Kok bisa? Dia kan lagi "Luxord-mode".

Jadi pemainnya adalah:

Len

Kaito

Gakupo

Teto

Gumi

Rin

Miku

Piko

Semua yang bermain adalah anggota dari club 'Vocaloid'.

Game yang dipilih: Tepok Nyamuk!

"HEI KENAPA TEPOK NYAMUK!?" Giliran Piko yang teriak.

"Tenang aja, ini gak akan berlangsung lama kok." Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan "Luxord-mode" nya telah lenyap.

"Oke, MULAI!"

Len dapat giliran pertama.

"As."

"Dua" Dilanjutkan oleh Piko

"Tiga" Dilanjutkan oleh Teto

Dan seterusnya.

**30 menit kemudian**

"Gila, kartu udah mau habis, blom juga kartu yang sama keluar," kata Miku.

"King." Lanjut Kaito.

"Paling-paling bentar lagi selesai" kata Len.

**Bentar lagi kemudian...**

"Astaga! Kartu terakhir, gak ada yang sama!" Kata Rin.

"REKOR DUNIA! DEMI TUHAAAAAN!" Piko teriak lagi... ketularan Ary* W*guna

"Kartu terakhir!" Len mengeluarkan kartu. Slow motion mode!

JAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAA

AAAAAA

WAAAAAAAAA

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAA

LAAALALALALALALALAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #plak.

"JACK!" Len mengeluarkan kartu.

Semuanya terdiam.

Kartu yang keluar adalah JACK.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" semuanya rame-rame nepok.

"GROAAAAAARRRHH!" Kaito berserk...

WOY! AKU DULUAN! ENGGAK! I DULUAN! TANGANKU SAKIT! BODO!

Dan keributan terjadi.

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAAAAM! JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU AKU TEMBAK!" Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul.

Semuanya langsung menatap Mikuo.

"Mikuo, kamu ini homo atau playboy?" Tanya Gumi.

Mikuo yang gak ngerti mikir dulu.

1 detik

2 detik

Satu minggu kemudian...

Satu bulan kemudian...

Sudah lama kejadian ini berlangsung dan narator cerita ini mulai kecapean jadi kita harus menyewa yang baru (?)

"GUMI! MAKSUDKU NEMBAK BENERAN! BUKAN NEMBAK AS IN "CONFESS!" NIH! AKU ADA PISTOL!" Mikuo ngerage, dan entah kenapa saat Mikuo marah, tiba-tiba lampu club mati semua, AC-nya juga mati, ruangannya jadi panas, diluar langsung badai petir (?), dan Mikuo mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat mencekam.

"A-A-A-A-A-AMPUUUUN MIKUO-SAMA!" Semuanya sujud.

"Udah udah ah! Oke, siapa yang duluan nepok?" Mikuo mengeluarkan... Buku Catatan! Nah jadi petunjuk yang ditinggalkan anjing biru kita yang bernama Blue berikutnya ada di kartu milik Luxord (?), seperti ini *gambar kartu*... tinggal 2 petunjuk lagi! #author digampar karena nyasar ke blues clues (Youichi: kalo gak tau ini acara apa yang dimaksud oleh author, kasian deh kalian, gak punya masa kecil #plak)

**Berberapa dimensi (?) kemudian**

"Oke, jadi aku urutin dari yang nepok duluan sampe yang paling akhir... Len, Miku, Teto, Gakupo, Piko, Gumi, Rin, dan Kaito. Dan room mate kalian adalah: Len-Kaito, Miku-Rin, Teto-Gumi, dan Gakupo-Pikoa. Keputusan terakhir!" Mikuo langsung menghilang layaknya ninja.

"HEH!? NAMAKU PIKO! BUKAN PIKOA!" Piko langsung guling-guling sendiri.

"Halo Kecoa." Rin menegur Piko.

"HUWEEEEEEEE! NAMAKU PIKO! DAN LARXENE GAK KAYAK KECOA!" Dan Piko terjun bebas (?) dari meja club room ke lantai.

"Yaah kirain terjun bebas dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1... author gak seru," kata Kaito.

"CUKUPLAH MEMBULLYKU!" Dan PIko nangis di pojokan. Semua yang ngeliat langsung sweatdrop. 'lagian apa hubungannya Larxene dengan semua ini?' batin semuanya.

"Haah... untunglah aku gak sekamar sama cowok..." Rin menghela nafas lega dan mengdeath glare Len, Kaito, Piko, dan Gakupo. Target langsung pundung kecuali Piko. Masih ingat kenapa? Hehe.

"Karyawisata masih 1 minggu lagi. Aku mau di chapter berikutnya kalian semua udah siap terus udah di bis! Oke!?" Teriak Miku, karena dia itu club president.

"Miku, itu keputusan author... Tapi, OKE!" Teriak Len.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!" Kata semuanya masing-masing.

**Satu minggu kemudian...**

"AUTHOR! INI BELOM CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!" Teriak Kaito.

"Udah bodo amet." Len menyeret Kaito yang belom sempet bayar es krimnya sampe dikejer-kejer polisi sampe ke ujung dunia.

"Miku... serius?" Tanya Rin.

"Mau gimana lagi..." Jawab Miku.

"Aku masih gak percaya ini..." Gumi nangis (?).

"Mikuo, jelaskan semua ini!" Len bertanya kepada Mikuo.

"Eh? Ini, deja vu kan?" Tanya Mikuo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oke! Jadi... beginilah akhir dari chapter ini! I tau kalo updetnya kecepetan... tapi enak dong bagi semua reader yang menunggu! Iya kan?**

**Gomen chapter ini singkat...**

**I gak biasa bales review... tp kali ini, i bakal balas buat reviewer yg gak login:**

-Nisa Piko:

Makasih buat mereview! Akhirnya anda gak jadi silent reader lagi! YAAAAY!

Aah... gomen soal updetnya... I soalnya updetnya kecepetan, hari Rabu kemarin. Tp kali ini udah updet kok.

Sekali lagi, makasih buat mereview!

**Baiklah! Saya akan undur diri. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!**


	18. Field Trip! Part 2 - Game Time!

**Oke, jadi saya telah mengupdet fic ini dengan cepat. Saya lagi mandat ide. **

**Jadi inilah chapter 2 dari Pentalogi Karyawisata sekolah mereka! Ada tamu special dari dunia yang tak pernah ada!**

**SELAMAT BACA!**

**Author masih kena "fanfic rush", jadi mohon berdoa untuk kesembuhan author ya!**

**Diskleimer: vocaloid bukan punyaku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Mikuo, apa maksud semua ini?" Len bertanya kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo cuma bisa cengo.

"KENAPA KITA MEMAKAI BIS KECIL GINI?" Len nunjuk ke dua mobil Gran Max yang ada disamping mereka. "Mereka aja pake bis!" Len melanjutkan kompleinnya.

"Habis, mau gimana lagi... aku kan miskin." Mikuo pundung.

"Itu aja bukan mobilmu!" Miku maju dan melempar jutaan negi layaknya senjata api.

"UAAAAAAGH!" Dan Mikuo terlempar ke dimensi lain (?).

"Lagian kita punya club dicap sebagai club mondaiji-tachi, cuma gara-gara ada member cewek dan cowoknya..." Kata Teto. Semua murid lain yang mendengar mengangguk sampe ada yang mau demo ke club itu tapi gak jadi karena gak modal (?).

"Udah, biar aku aja yang urus." Gumi nelpon seseorang.

**10 Gran Max (?) kemudian...**

"Wuaaaah!" Satu club minus Gumi terkagum-kagum melihat bis yang sangat besar datang ke hadapan mereka.

Yuuma dan Mikuo yang melihat bis itu datang khusus untuk club Vocaloid cuma bisa menahan diri seraya area mereka diberi death glare dari semua murid, cowok maupun cewek. Karena ukuran bis club Vocaloid adalah 2x lebih besar dari bis mereka, udah yang naik dikit lagi (sama seperti author pas kelas 7)

"Rin, hati-hati. Mata-mata ini sangat menusuk." Kata Miku.

"Iya benar, apalagi dari para cowok yang begitu," kata Rin sambil men-MASTER death glare semua cowok yang ada disana, membuat mereka semua jatuh pingsan (secara mental).

"Oke, jadi gimana kalo kita masuk aja?" Gumi megang kunci bus (bukan kunci mobil) dan membuka pintu bus. Dan mereka semua berjalan, mau masuk ke dalam bus itu.

"Ooh, rupanya kalian juga mau ikut bus ini kah? Apa gak dimarahin sama anggota OSIST lainnya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ah gak apa-apa juga, toh si Dell sama Haku ikut sama saya, Code:02–Yuuma!" Yuuma makan pocky coklat.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan kata Mikuo, ketua! Masa ketua mau se-bus sama club mondaiji-tachi sih!?" Dell yang udah SAAAANGAT lama gak muncul dalam fanfic ini akhirnya muncul lagi.

"Aku ikut kemana aja Yuuma pergi," kata Haku sambil main PSP. Ooh Haku, kau adalah gamer girl sejati! Setelah berchapter-chapter menghilang, akhirnya kau muncul lagi!

"SUDAHLAH! Aku yang memutuskan semuanya! Lagipula, aku adalah ketua OSIST!" Yuuma berteriak sampai didengar semua orang dan semua guru yang ada disana langsung sweatdrop.

"Kayaknya bis kita bakal rame deh..." Kata Len, "Iya gak Rin?"

"Iya, bener EH APA NANYA-NANYA AKU!?" Rin langsung menonjok Len karena refleks.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Len meringis kesakitan dan tepar di jalan.

"Masa gitu aja sakit sih!? Shota-san." Rin menghina dengan sangat 'lembut.'

"AKU GAK SHOTA!"

**Di dalam bus...**

"ASTAGA INI BUS ATAU BIS!?" Tanya Miku dan semua orang lain yang memberikan ekspresi muka yang sama.

"Hahaha... inilah bis privat milikku!" Gumi pamer bis. Pamer bis jangan disini, di pameran bis aja #plak.

"Gumi... kamu itu oujo-sama ya?" Tanya Piko.

"Ah, benar sekali, sempoa!" Gumi mengkonfirmasikan pertanyaan Piko.

"NAMAKU PIKOOOO! BUKAN SEMPOA!" Piko langsung duduk di pojokan dengan pundung...

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, ngebully Piko makin lama makin bosen ya, iya gak?" Tanya Len.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Gimana kalau kita adain lomba buat 'bagaimana caranya ngebully Piko', gimana?" Tanya Len.

"SETUJU!" Kata semuanya minus Piko.

"KALIAN JANGAN SETUJU AJA DONG! AKU STRES NIH!" Piko yang marah-marah karena stres mengakibatkan rambut Piko berubah menjadi hitam (?).

"KALIAN DIAM! Ketua mau bicara!" Dell datang bersama dengan Yuuma dan Haku dan Mikuo dan Luka.

"Eh? Jadi kalian semua ikut bis ini? Cih, ada si Dell lagi..." Kata Len dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"APA KATAMU!?" Dell maju dan menantang Len.

"Aku bilang kalau suasananya bakal gak enak kalau ada kamu disin." Kata Len dengan datarnya.

"GRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!" Dell masih menahan marah.

"Sudahlah, Dell. Biar aku yang bicara." Yuuma maju dan mengajak Len bicara berdua.

"Sudah mengetahui isi CD itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Belum... enkripsinya sangat rumit. Kalau lanjut pake i punya laptop, baru 2 minggu lagi baru ketemu isinya." Len mengeluarkan laptopnya yang bermodelkan Eggplant. Bukan Apple.

"Cepatlah. Waktu kita sempit." Yuuma pergi meninggalkan Len. Semuanya mendatangi Len.

"Tadi dia ngomong apa?" Tanya Teto.

"Entahlah... aku juga gak ngerti..." Dan Len duduk di sofa.

Youichi: biar saya jelasin bisnya seperti apa. Ukuran bisnya adalah, tiga kursi di kiri dan kanan, dan bisa menampung 150 orang. Tapi ini hanya ukurannya saja. Bis milik Gumi telah dimodif isinya seperti rumah berjalan. Jadi ada dapurnya, ruang tamu, meja, sofa, dan juga televisi dan komputer. Bahan bakarnya juga sangat hemat, yaitu CO2. Tuh, udah gede, ramah lingkungan lagi. Bagi pecinta lingkungan bisa menelpon ke 08xxxxxxxxxx untuk mendapatkan bis ini hanya dengan 999 triliun vocadollar. (author: Youichi, jangan promosi!)

**On the Road to Hokkaido**

"Uaaaah... bis ini luas sekali! Bis luasnya bisa nampung 150 orang, isinya cuma ada 13 orang!" Len dengan puasnya menatap sekeliling kayak orang yang gak pernah liat bus. Iya sih, kalau busnya macam punya Gumi...

"13 orang katamu? Kesempatan bagus... bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Boleh... eh bentar. Siapa yang nyetir?" Tanya Teto.

"Aku punya sodara. Udah, diem." Kata Dell dengan ketusnya.

"Dell itu beku." Kata Haku dengan datarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita main apa nih?" Tanya Miku.

"Ada aja! Nanti juga tau kok." Yuuma mengambil toples dan mengocok isinya. Ada 13 kertas roll di dalamnya.

"Sebentar. Gakupo, kau punya berapa terong? Tanya Yuuma.

"30. Tunggu, kau mau pake Nasillution?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tepat!"

"TIDAAAAK TERONGKU TERSAYANG!" Dan Gakupo harus meratapi terong-terongnya yang akan segera binasa (bahasa keren amet).

"Diam! Kau mengganggu ketenangan disini!" Dell menghunus pisaunya yang bernama "Ruined knife", alias pisau yang udah rusak. Motong kertas aja udah gak bisa lagi...

Entah kenapa Gakupoa mau menurut layaknya anjing setia. (Youichi: author lagi seneng ganti nama chara, jadi 'Gakupoa' bukanlah typo)

"Oke, saya selesai mengocok toples ini. Masing-masing orang ambil satu kertas dan baca isinya." Yuuma membuka toples itu dan semua yang ada di bis itu (minus driver) mengambil kertas dari toples itu.

"SOIB" baca Teto.

"F" baca Len.

"WL" baca Miku

"CA" baca Haku.

"SH" baca Kaito.

"TCS" baca Yuuma.

"TLD" baca Gumi

"FODF" baca Piko

"TMN" baca Rin.

"GOF" baca Luka

"GA" baca Gakupo

"TSN" baca Mikuo

"KOD" baca Dell

"Oke... karena kita sudah dapat julukan masing-masing, pejamkan mata kalian. Sampai aku bilang buka, baru kalian buka." Kata Yuuma.

"Oke... eh huruf-huruf itu julukan? Jelek amat." Kaito komplein.

"Udah ikutin aja permainan ini." Yuuma langsung menyalakan Nasillution version2.

DZIIIIIIIIING

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Uuuh..." Rin membuka matanya. Semuanya juga membuka matanya.

"Are?" Gumi melihat sekeliling, melihat teman-temannya.

Tapi yang nampak dimatanya Gumi tak seperti yang dia kira.

"UAAAAAAH ADA ROXAS!" Gumi datang dan meluk Roxas sampe dia mau kehabisan nafas.

"S-s-sai-x... kau... mencekekku..." 'Roxas' dengan nafas terakhirnya (?) mau melindungi diri.

"Saix? Siapa dia?" Tanya Gumi. Semua orang menunjuk dia.

"AKU!? AKU INI SAIX!?" Gumi langsung liat cermin.

"KENAPA AKU JADI COWOK!? AKU MENDING MATI DARIPADA JADI COWOK!" Demyx teriak-teriak seraya menyatakan jati dirinya.

"Ano, Rin? Apakah itu kamu?" Tanya Xaldin sambil memegang Demyx.

"TIDAAAAK MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" Demyx lari dari Xaldin dan meluk Larxene.

"Eh? EH!? Padahal di game kan Larxene paling benci sama Demyx!" Kata Xemnas.

"Ano? Demyx–enggak, kamu itu Rin ya?" Tanya Larxene.

"Iya! Kamu cewek kan?" Tanya Demyx (Rin).

"Bukan, aku ini Mikuo... kenapa aku jadi cewek sih?"

JDEEEEER!

Pupil mata Demyx langsung memutih dan nyawanya melayang. "TIDAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPAAAAAAA!?" Dan Demyx (Rin) galau sambil main sitar air (ada?).

"Ano... Rin, aku ini Miku..." Kata Xaldin sambil mendekati Miku.

JDEEEEER!

Tubuh Demyx langsung memutih. "UAAAAAAH GOMENASAI MIKU! MAAF TELAH MEMANGGILMU COWOK!" Demyx langsung pundung.

"Ahahahahaha..." Xaldin (Miku) gak tau mau ngomong apa.

'**Sebelum perkenalan dimulai' kemudian...**

"Oke, jadi aku adalah Teto, menjadi Xemnas, SOIB–Superior of In-Between." Kata Xemnas.

"Aku Len... kenapa Xigbar? F–Freeshooter." Kata Xigbar dengan semangat pundung 45. Oh kemana image coolmu?

"Miku disini, Xaldin. WL–Whirlwind Lancer." Kata Xaldin.

"Yowane Haku, adalah Vexen si penakut. CA–Chilly Academy." Kata Vexen dengan datar.

"Aku mending jadi Saix, masa Lexaeus, SH–Silent Hero, berserk sih? Aku Kaito." Lexaeus yang udah biasa jadi Saix gak sanggup jadi Lexaeus karena gak bisa berserk.

"Aku adalah Code:02 Yuuma! TCS–The Cloaked Schemer!" Kata Zexion.

"TLD... The Luna Divider. Aku gak sanggup lagi...mau wortel..." Saix yang image coolnya adalah berserk tiba-tiba jadi loyo dan gak ada semangat. 'Kamu pasti Gumi...' batin semuanya.

"Aku Piko! FODF–Flurry of Dancing Flames! Got it memorized?" Kata Axel. 'Piko, kau terlalu menghayati,' batin semuanya.

"AKU GAK MAU HIDUP LAGI!" Demyx guling-guling sambil meluk sitar. 'meski Rin-lah yang menjadi Demyx, entah kenapa Demyx characternya gak OOC,' batin semuanya.

"Judi itu dosa, aku pengen ganti pemain. GOF–Pejudi takdir. Luka." Kata Luxord. 'maksudmu Gambler of Fate bukan?' tanya semuanya dalam hati.

"Aku Gakupo... Si Graceful Assassin (GA)." Kata Marluxia.

"Mikuo disini. Aku bukan serangga. Aku gak suka kesetrum. Gak mau pisau." Kata Larxene.

"Aku adalah Dell! Julukanku adalah, "Key of Destiny!" KOD." Roxas memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat formal (dan OOC).

Dan setelah perkenalan itu, semuanya langsung terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUKAAAA! HARUSNYA AKU YANG JADI LUXORD!" Larxene (Mikuo) teriak-teriak.

"GAKUPO SI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG! BERIKAN PERAN MARLUXIA UNTUKKU!" Xemnas (Teto) ngeluarin Ethereal Blades ke Marluxia.

"YAAAH KALO BISA! AKU JUGA GAK MAU JADI SI GENDER GAK JELAS!" Marluxia (Gakupo) teriak-teriak.

**Meanwhile, Castle Oblivion**

"Hachii!"

"Kenapa, Marlux?" tanya Axel.

"Entahlah, rasanya baru saja ada yang mengejekku." Kata Marluxia sambil lempar-lempar petal bunga kemana-mana, sukses buat Sora dan kawan-kawan muntah pelangi (?).

**Back to Vocaloid**

"Oohohoho... aku cocok sekali!" Kata Zexion (Yuuma) sambil baca Kamus Besar Bahasa Hati. (KBBH (kamus besar bahasa hati) diproduksi oleh review oleh Shiroi Karen ke fanfic terbarunya Chalice07, "Voca High School.") Aslinya cuma kamus bahasa doang yang mencakup seluruh kosakata dari bahasa Ente Isla (?).

"AKU MENDING JADI VEXEN! Experiment is all I do," Marluxia (Gakupo) mengquote kalimat Vexen si akademi beku (?).

"DELL! HARUSNYA AKU YANG JADI ROXAS!" Xigbar (Len) berantem sama Roxas (Dell).

"BODO AMET!"

"OH MIMPI BURUKKU! KENAPA YANG CEWEK JADI COWOK!? MIKU! TETO! GUMI! DIMANA KAU!?" Demyx (Rin) nangis buaya di pojokan.

"Kami disini," Xemnas (Teto), Xaldin (Miku), dan Saix (Gumi) mendatangi Demyx (Rin).

"TIDAAAAAAK MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, COWOK!" Demyx (Rin) ngemuter-muter sitarnya biar gak ada yang bisa mendekat. Xemnas (Teto), Xaldin (Miku), dan Saix (Gumi) cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Lexaeus (Kaito) cuma bisa diem aja. Kan dia itu Silent Hero, jadi gak boleh bersuara dong #plak

**Sedangkan diluar bis, sudut pandang murid-murid lain.**

"Eh lihat tuh bis punya club mondaiji!" Kata salah satu murid cowok.

Dan di sudut pandang mereka, mereka melihat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tombak angin melayang.

Light Saber.

Terangnya nyala api dimana-mana.

Percikan listrik sampai bisa dirasakan semua murid di bus lain

Aura bulan yang mencekam

Orang bisa teleport (?)

Jendela beku. (?)

Kamus ditumpuk di atas bis (?)

Dan lain-lain, yang sukses membuat mereka berpikir bahwa 'club itu sangat gila!'

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Akhir dari bagian dua! Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Tunggu di updet berikutnya! Sampai jumpa!**

**Meanwhile, aku harus ngelanjutin fic I yang lain yang namanya "Game of Darkness". Kalo kalian baik, mungkin kalian bisa nyoba baca dan review! Arigatou!**

**Next chapter: Field Trip! Part 3 – Organization dari Ente Isla!**


	19. Field Trip! Part 3 - Boredom!

**Beginilah mulai dan akhir dari dunia ini.**

**Sama seperti dunia ini berakhir, chapter ini akan dimulai #plak**

**Oke, mulai!**

**Disclaimer: bahasa Ente Isla dan vocaloid bukanlah punyaku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sudah cukup mimpi buruknya ah!" Kata Rin kepada Yuuma.

"Hahaha, maaf sekali..." Yuuma tepar di atas sofa.

Ingatlah bahwa mereka masih di dalam bis super gede itu, membuat iri para guru dan murid-murid lain.

"Kita udah mau sampai tujuan nih, gimana kalo aku nge-share aja apa yg aku dapet sewaktu jadi Zexion?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Boleh..."

Dan Yuuma berdiri. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"i'p jmearinv kivth nof." (saya berbicara sekarang)

.

.

.

"BAHASA APA ITU!?" Tanya Len.

"htij ij Ente lanvuave." (Ini bahasa Ente) kata Yuuma.

"AKU GAK NGERTI KAMU NGOMONG APA!" Giliran Miku yang teriak.

"mihc wok cou." (kasian deh lo) kata Yuuma sambil ketawa-tawa.

"KAICHOU! JELASKAN ARTINYA KEPADA KAMI!" Tanya Dell dengan sangat 'sopan'.

"Iya deh..." Yuuma mengeluarkan Lexiconnya. Dia membuka berberapa halaman...

"Nah, ini caranya belajar bahasa Ente!" Yuuma menunjukkan halaman yang dimaksud kepada mereka.

Semuanya melihat dengan sangat serius.

"Ooh, begitu caranya..." Kata semuanya, kecuali...

"AKU GAK NGERTI!" Miku teriak-teriak sambil makan popmie.

"Oke, gimana kalo kita pake bahasa ini terus sampe kita sampai?" Tanya Len.

"OKE!" Teriak semuanya kecuali...

"TIDAK MAU!"

**Dan setelah peralihan bahasa yang membuat penerjemah sampai pusing, author memutuskan untuk menulisnya sendiri.**

"Fanh popmie?" (Mau popmie?) tanya Len.

"Cej!" (Mau!) balas Rin. "EH FTC AP I HALRINV HO COU!? VO AFAC COU PAN!" (EH KENAPA AKU BICARA KE KAMU!? PERGI! DASAR COWOK!) Rin neriakin Len setelah itu.

"Dell, tof wak ij ih unhil fe akkige?" (Dell, berapa lama sampai kita sampai?) tanya Kaito.

"talw an touk lewh." (Setengah jam lagi) balas Dell.

"CUKUP! AKU GAK NGERTI!" Miku naik ke atap bis terus ngibarin bendera putih. Murid sama guru lain malah makin yakin bahwa 'CLUB MEREKA UDAH GILA, STRES LAGI!' batin mereka.

"Miku, ftah ake cou jacinv? I xon'h veh ih." (Miku, kamu ngomong apa? Aku gak ngerti bahasamu) Tanya Gumi.

"KALIAN YANG STRES! UAAAAAAAARGH!" Miku pun nge-rage dan menyalakan PS2. Wow, di bis bisa main PS2. Yaiyalah, orang ruangannya luas gitu, kayak rumah berjalan.

"Miku, ftah ake cou xoinv?" (Miku, kamu ngapain?) Tanya Teto.

"Stat max, level 99, garden of assemblage, ultima weapon, final form level 7..." Miku menggumam sendiri.

"Ftah hte tell ij jte xoinv?" (emangnya dia ngapain sih?) tanya Mikuo.

"SEKARANG! ZEXION! KALAHLAH KAU!" Miku bermain Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, melawan Data-Zexion.

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN!" Miku mengubah sora menjadi final form dan memfiraga zexion berkali-kali sampai...

DZING!

"_UOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" _Suara zexion yang kalah itu langsung membuat Miku senang bukan kepalang. (Sama kayak author.)

"APA!? 22.8 detik!? Ngalahin Zexion yang bar nyawanya ada 10 bisa dikalahin dalam 22.8 detik!?" Seru Kaito (rekor yang sama seperti author pas lawan zexion)

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! KUTUKAN BAHASA ENTE DARI LEXICON TELAH LENYAP! LEXICONNYA AKU BAKAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Miku mengeluarkan evil laughnya yang membuat semuanya merinding.

"Kutukan apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Lha dari tadi kan kalian ngomong bahasa apalah itu yang gajelas sama sekali!" Miku geram

"Masa?" Tanya Len.

"Kita dari tadi normal-normal aja tuh." Kata Rin.

"Tapi bahkan kalian sampe sepakat bakal ngomong bahasa itu!" Miku tambah geram.

"Enggak ah. Dari tadi normal-normal aja." Kata Teto

"Ah sudahlah... emang kutukan Lexicon ini..." Miku langsung ke dapur nyuci piring dan gelas.

"Oh, kita sampai!" Kata Rin. Mereka langsung liat keluar jendela.

Pelabuhan.

"Kita mah blom sampai! Kan mau ke Hokkaido! Naik kapal feri lah!" Kata Dell.

"Gak usah, bis ini adalah binatang amfibi!" Gumi mendeklarasikan deklarasinya.

'emangnya bis ini binatang apa...?' semuanya membatin.

"Oke.. YOSH!" Bis mereka lompat ke air terus langsung jalan, meninggalkan bis yang lain.

"WOOY! KENAPA KITA NINGGALIN YANG LAIN!?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Gak apa-apa, toh pas kita nyampe di pelabuhan sebelah, kita nungguin mereka sampe semua!" Gumi dengan santainya main Harvest Moon di PS2 nya.

'terserah kamu deh!' semuanya membatin seraya gak tau harus ngomong apa.

**Sementara itu...**

"OOOI! LIHAT!" Salah satu murid di pelabuhan itu melihat bis supergede itu melayang di atas air... enggaklah, cuma jadi perahu.

"Grrrrrrhhh... MASA KITA DAPET GRANMAX GINI SIH!?" Semua murid melihat bis itu dan langsung komplein ke guru-guru, mau cewek mau cowok, kedua sisi yang gak pernah bersatu itu komplein ke guru mereka, sampai mereka gak tau mau ngomong apa.

**Kembali ke bis**

Cewek ngumpul sama kaumnya dan cowok ngumpul sama kaumnya.

"Hei, tau gak? Kemarin aku dapet hadiah dari promo, dapet game ****2 di PC. Nah aku gak main di PC. Palingan tuh game harganya sekitar 700 ribu rupiah kan?" Kata Len.

"Oi, oi, emangnya mata uang kita rupiah?" Tanya Kaito.

"Nah trus aku jual di kaskus dengan harga 1.5 juta. Nah trus ada nih cewek yang bodoh beli aja dengan girangnya." Len melanjutkan.

"OOoooOoOOOoOiiiIiIIIII! Emangnya kaskus nyampe di daerah jepang?" Tanya Gakupo. "Kaukan orang jepang, kagak ngerti bahasa indonesia!"

"Gimana sih kamu? Orang di fic ini aja kita bicara bahasa indonesia." Tambah Piko.

"Iya juga ya..." kata Len.

Sisi Cewek.

"Eh tau gak? Berberapa hari lalu, aku beli ****2 dari kaskus! Enak banget! 1.5 juta rupiah!" Kata Rin kegirangan.

"Oi, oi, Rin... kamu ketipu. ****2 itu harganya itu cuma setengahnya yang kamu beli!" Kata Miku.

"UAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAAAA!? AWAS KAU YA YANG JUAL GAME ITU DENGAN HARGA 2x LIPAT DARI YANG NORMALNYA! GAK BAKAL BELI DARI KASKUS LAGI" Rin teriak-teriak sampe satu bis kedengeran. Semuanya mendengarkan teriakannya.

"Len, jangan-jangan... apakah Rin yang membeli gamemu itu?" Tanya Gaku.

"Kalau itu benar... kau dalam bahaya loh." Tambah Kaito.

"Benar... kita harus jaga rahasia ini..." Len pundung. "Eh? Dell mana?" Tanya Len.

"Rin-sama! Yang menjual game itu sebenarnya–" Dell mau ngelapor (baca: ngadu) tapi dibekep sama Len duluan.

"DIAMLAH KAU!" Len masih ngebekep Dell trus nyeret dia pergi. Rin malah bingung.

"Kamu mau apaan sih?" Tanya Len ke Dell.

"Aku anak baik, jadi ngelapor ke dia." Jawab Dell.

"Tindakkanmu itu mengganggu ketenangan bis ini." Yuuma muncul dengan muka mengerikannya.

"A-ampun! Aku gak bakal ngelapor!" Dell tunduk segera. 'seperti yang kuduga dari seorang ketua OSIST...' batin Len dengan flatface.

Cewek-cewek yang nontonin mereka bingung.

"Mereka ngapain sih?" Tanya Miku.

"Entahlah..." Rin tidur di sofa.

**Berberapa jam kemudian...**

Semuanya tidur dengan tenang. Karena bisnya gede, terserah mereka mau tidur dimana. Rin di sofa, Len di lemari (?), Miku di dapur (?), Kaito di toilet (?), Yuuma di atap (?), dan lain-lain yang aneh semua.

"SUDAH SAMPAI!" Gumi yang bangun sendiri teriak setelah melihat daratan.

**Dan berberapa menit kemudian...**

"Oh, itu mereka!" Miku melihat kapal feri yang mengangkut semua murid dan guru lain.

**Dan setelah berberapa tangan kemudian, karena kaki udah mainstream...**

"HOTEL KITA! Penginapan sih..." kata Pioka. Semuanya telah sampai di tujuan, di atas gunung yang bersalju yang namanya tak diketahui author.

"Nice, author! Pioka last forever!" kata Kaito.

"AKU. INI. COWOK!" Piko memasuki rage mode dan melelehkan salju di sekelilingnya.

"UAAAH IYA IYA CUKUP! AMPUN DEH AMPUN DEH!"

**Dan setelah berberapa usaha untuk menenangkan Piko..**

"Oke, kita dapat kamar kita. Mau cek?" Tanya Miku.

"Boleh..."

Dan mereka mengecek kamar mereka masing-masing. Kemudian, mereka disuruh berkumpul di aula hotel.

"Kita cuma 2 hari disini, hari ini dan besok. Kita pulang besok malam dan sampai lusa pagi. Jadi gunakan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya (baca: bermain-main)." Kata guru yang mewakili sekolah itu.

"Oke!" Dan semuanya dibubarkan.

"Jadi cuma dua hari? Aku maunya agak lamaan kayak 4 hari gitu..." Kata Teto.

"Nof, leh'j tage wun jtall fe?" (Nah, mari bersenang-senang, iya kan?) Kata Yuuma.

"CUKUPLAH DENGAN BAHASA TERKUTUK ITU!" Miku ngeluarin bazoka dan menarget Yuuma tapi Dell mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Yuuma.

RIP Dell.

"AKU BELOM MATI TAU! TERUS KENAPA SENJATANYA ADHALAH NEGI!?" Tanya Dell.

"Udahlah, peace lah... udah, yuk mulai! Mau ski atau snowboard?" Tanya Teto.

"Yang mana aja boleh deh, asal gak ada cowok yang main sama aku." Kata Rin dengan dingin.

"Sudahlah Rin, kita harusnya bersenang sama-sama! Jangan gitu terus dong, tenang aja, aku temenin!" Miku mendekati Rin.

"Oh... thank you." Rin berjalan pergi.

"Ganti baju hangat aja dulu." Kata Gaku.

"Oke, asal kau gak ngintip!" Luka yang dari tadi gak ngomong sepanjang perjalanan akhirnya berbicara juga!

"O-oke..." Kata Kaito dan Gakupo, lemas.

"Jadi, ketemu jam 3 ya!" Kata Len.

"Oke!" Kata Teto. Dan mereka masing-masing ganti baju di kamar mereka masing-masing.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Fiuh... i hampir aja gak nulis chapter ini...**

**Sedikit informasi... karena ada gangguan dari sekolah... fic ini akan updet sekitar hari rabu atau jumat. Tunggu saja updetnya.**

**Haaaai! Akhir dari chapter ini! Part 3 selesai!**

**Review ya!**


	20. Lexicon Corner Episode 1!

**Chapter ini adalah special chapter! Tapi pendek, cuma sekita 500 kata saja...**

**Chapter ini, yang akan menjadi series dalam fic ini, bernama "Lexicon Corner", starring Yuuma!**

**Pada series pertama ini, kita akan membahas soal bahasa "Ente Isla", yang semua reader pertanyakan soal itu.**

**Oke, kita bisa mulai sekarang!**

**Dan satu lagi, di setiap "Lexicon Corner", semua POV adalah milik Yuuma.**

**Disclaimer: bahasa Ente (Hataraku Maou-sama!) dan vocaloid bukan punyaku**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuma disini!

Inilah instalasi pertama dari series "Lexicon Corner", starring saya, Yuuma!

Pada episod ini kita akan membahas soal bahasa Ente Isla, bahasa yang sukses membuat semua reader kebingungan, betul?

Kalau begitu, saya akan jelaskan asal mula bahasa ini! *masuk ke backstage*

*teriak-teriak di dalam* hoi! Cepetan siapin presentasinya!

*kedengeran suara Len* "Ha-hai! Segera siap!" GUBRAKMEONGJEDERGUKGUK (?) len kesandung pisang (?)

*masuk stage* Ahahahaha... maaf atas semua keributan ini saudara-saudara, dan mari kita lihat cuplikan video berikut ini!

*video dimulai*

*terlihat dua orang yang lagi ngecosplay #ditabok maou sama ashiya*

*dua orang itu lagi jalan, trus oran baju ijo mau make magic*

*datanglah taxi.*

Stop! Cuplikan berhenti disana!

Jadi seperti yang kita lihat, sebelumnya orang itu berbicara bahasa yang kalian gak ngerti, atau bahasa Ente!

'mereka ngomong pake bahasa jepang tadi!' batin semua penonton.

Jadi Bahasa Ente Isla berasal dari satu anime yang author seneng nonton, namanya **"Hataraku Maou-sama!"**, dan bener itu anime ngelawak banget! Dan anime itu beneran ada. Kalo tanya abang google pasti ketemu.

'siapa kau?' tanya semua penonton.

Jadi beginilah aturan dari bahasa Ente!

Kan semua pasti tau urutan alfabet kan? ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Nah kalo bahasa Ente, posisi huruf hidup sama saja, tapi huruf mati ditukar. Jadi seperti ini: AZYXEWVTISRLPNOMQKJHUGFDCB

Jadi...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

AZYXEWVTISRLPNOMQKJHUGFDCB

Kurang mengerti? Mari kita coba gunakan aturan ini. Aturan ini hanya berlaku untuk bahasa inggris.

Jadi jika B=Z, C=Y, dst...

Contoh: **Majesty**. Saat dijadikan bahasa Ente, itu bakal jadi:

**Pasejhc.**

Lihat? Huruf hidup tidak berubah, tapi huruf mati diubah, sesuai dengan aturan yang ada di atas. Dan ingat, ini hanya bisa diterapkan pada bahasa inggris saja, mengerti?

Contoh kalimat lain: **Kita berada di ujung dunia.**

Ubah kalimat itu jadi bahasa inggris: **We are in the end of the world.**

Lalu ubah huruf matinya: **Fe ake in hte enx ow hte foklx.**

Cara bacanya gimana? Yaa.. author bingung ngejelasinnya sih, anggap aja fail english gitu #ditabok Maou sama Ashiya dan seluruh rakyat Ente Isla

Yak, dengan ini berakhirlah episod pertama dari "Lexicon Corner!"

Sampai ketemu di episod berikutnya!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Anda telah menyaksikan "Lexicon Corner" episod 1!**

**Lexicon Corner menjawab semua pertanyaan berhubungan dengan seluruh isi dari fanfic ini, jadi jika ada pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan fanfic ini, silahkan tanyakan lewat review, dan Yuuma akan menjawabnya untuk kalian di episod berikutnya.**

**Next chapter: Field Trip! Part 4 – Most requested event by fanfic readers.**

**Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di updetan berikutnya!**


	21. Field Trip! Part 4 - Activities!

**Jadi, setelah harus memarahi dua author (nama tak disebutkan untuk menjaga kerahasiaan) karena udah ngebilang kalo aku ini cewek, i rencananya mau hiatus sebulan. I udah maafin mereka tapi tetep aja kesel #curhat #plak. Tapi aku harus tetep update karena para readers, mau yang review atau yang enggak, sudah menunggu seminggu untuk updetan berikutnya.**

**Sebelumnya maafkanlah saya yang sepertinya sudah membuat kesalahan banyak di fandom ini dan mengganggu ketenangan kalian. Mohon dimaafkan sebesar-besarnya.**

**Jadi, chapter ini adalah chapter keempat dari series filed trip ini. Ternyata, series ini bakal ada 6 chapter, bukan 5. Jadi... next chapter BARULAH konten yang diinginkan semua reader.**

**Baiklah, selamat baca!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid is not mine.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh, semuanya sudah berkumpul? Eh, Kaito sama Gakupo mana?" Tanya Len.

"Oh, mereka sedang menerima penghukuman ilahi mereka." Jawab Luka dengan beku.

Pada saat yang sama, Kaito dan Gakupo sedang diikat dan ditimpuk sama jarum-jarum yang dialiri listrik jika mencoba kabur, sama dikalungin di leher mereka tulisan 'aku janji tak akan mengintip lagi.'

"Udah lah, sepertinya mereka gak bakal ikut sama kita. Yuk main! Aku mau snow boarding!" Teto narik tangan Len.

"Eh asal! Len main ski sama aku!" Miku narik tangan Len yang satunya lagi. Akhirnya Len dijadiin tarik tambang sama Miku dan Teto.

"Le-le-lepaskan aku!" Len nangis ala anime. Rin mendekatinya.

"Rasakan." Katanya dengan datar.

"HUWEEEEEEE SEMUANYA JAHAT!" Len nangis beneran.

Semuanya melihatnya TANPA rasa kasihan sama sekali.

"Len, main denganku." Rin ngajak Len, tapi entah kenapa dengan aura membunuh di sekelilingnya.

"I-iya.." Len jalan dengan takut-takut dengan Rin dan meninggalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FOTO! FOTO!" Miku jadi heboh sendiri dan semuanya berusaha menenangkannya sebelum terjadi kerusuhan.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Tanya Len ke Rin.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Gak apa-apa..." Kesehatan pikiran Len menurun drastis.

Dan mereka sampai ke atas bukit salju. Dan hanya mereka saja yang ada disana.

"Sebenarnya ini memalukan bagiku untuk meminta tolong kepada seorang cowok, tapi... bo-bo...bolehkah kau mengajarku cara snow boarding?" Rin ngomong dengan tegas dan muka yang sangat merah.

"Hah? Eh? Eto..." Len juga malah bingung harus jawab apa.

"..." Rin menunggu jawaban.

"Eh, boleh deh." Len menjawab dengan berpaling arah, menyembunyikan mukanya.

"Ari...gatou..." Rin juga memalingkan mukanya. Meanwhile, semuanya melihat mereka dari atas.

"FOTO! FOTO!" Miku kambuh lagi penyakitnya dan semua orang yang ada disana harus berjuang KERAS untuk menenangkan Miku.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Tanya Len ke Rin.

"Udah ah! Ajarin aku aja!" Rin narik Len ke tempat lain.

**Di tempat lain yang ditentukan sang ohime Rin-sama...**

"Jadi begini saja, badan ditekukkan ke belakang untuk menurunkan kecepatan, ke depan untuk menambah kecepatan. Gunakan tubuh untuk mengubah arah snowboard dan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Bisa?" Tanya Len.

"Hmph! Gitu aja!" Dan Rin langsung meluncur.

"Eh tunggu!" Len mau menghentikan Rin, tapi dia terjatuh ke dalam salju.

"Emang lebih gampang ngomong daripada ngelakuin sih..." Dan Len meluncur ke tempat Rin.

"Sini aku bantu." Len memegang tangan Rin dan mengangkatnya dari salju.

"Hmph! Aku cuma tak hati-hati!" Dan Rin meluncur lagi, tapi terjatuh lagi.

"Kau tak punya harapan... jadi mau aku ajarin gak nih?" Tanya Len.

Rin melihat Len, dan tak punya harapan sama sekali.

"Ma...mau..." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, gitu dong!" Len tersenyum, dan mengajari Rin caranya snowbarding.

**1 setengah jam kemudian...**

"Uaaaah menyenangkan sekali!" Rin kembali bersama dengan Len.

"Ooh? Kalian tampaknya sangat senang berdua." Kata Yuuma.

"Iyalah! Aku bisa snowboarding sekarang!" Rin dengan senangnya ngomong.

"Gimana kalau kita makan dulu? Udah lapar kan semuanya?" Tanya Len.

"Benar juga ya... mau makan apa nih? Aku yang bayar." Gumi ngeluarin dompet. Lagipula, dia kan oujo-sama.

"Yaaaaaay!"

**Setelah makan siang...**

"Steaknya enak sekali! Kentangnya juga enak!" Kata Len.

"Eh inget loh, karena aku yang bayarin, kalian harus kasih aku sesuatu juga dong!" Gumi berkata.

"Yaelah kalo gitu sama aja dengan gak dibayarin dong!" Komplein Miku.

"Enggak! Bercanda kok!" Gumi nyengir sendiri.

"Betewe, Kaito sama Gakupo mana?" Tanya Piko.

"Mereka masih menjalani hukuman abadi mereka, tapi Level 2." Kata Luka dengan aura yang berair-air (?).

Kita lihat Gakupo dan Kaito sekarang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yap! Rupanya mereka sedang dikurung dalam dunia virtual dimana mereka harus melawan Titan-Titan yang membunuh manusia untuk kesenangan!

"Hiiiiiiy tolong aku!" Kaito ditangkap oleh salah satu Titan itu.

Dan...

HAUP!

DRRRSSSSSSH!

Darah Kaito muncrat kemana-mana.

"KAITOOOOOOOOOO!" Gakupo berteriak dengan horror saat kepala Kaito dihancurkan oleh gigi-gigi Titan itu.

"LUKA-SAMA! AMPUNILAH KITA! JANGAN UBAH FIC INI JADI GORE!" Gakupo mulai panik juga saat ada Titan yang bermuka Yao Ming datang dan menangkap Gakupo.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!" Gakupo pun digigit oleh Titan itu dan ditelan masuk ke perut gendut Titan itu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Pokoknya, mereka akan menyesal telah mengintip cewek saat mereka sedang ganti baju!" Luka menjadi sangat marah sekarang.

"Emangnya Kaito sama Gakupo diapain?" Tanya Teto.

"Eto... mending kalian gak tau deh... hehehe..." Miku ketawa garing.

"Hukuman sadis." Kata Haku.

"Eh... sudahlah, kan baru selesai makan siang... gimana kalo kita istirahat dulu?" Kata Mikuo.

"Boleh juga... Eh! Semuanya mau ke kamar kita gak?" Tanya Miku.

"Miku! Jangan yang enggak-enggak!" Kata Rin.

"Gak mau ah, palingan isinya hal-hal yang berbau cewek semua." Kata Mikuo, selaku kakaknya yang mengetahui tingkah laku adeknya.

"Di-diamlah kau! Palingan kamarmu juga berantakan!" Kata Miku.

"Oh, masa?" Dan berantem kakak-adek ini dimulai.

"Gimana kalo ke kamarku aja?" Tanya Len.

"Oh, ide bagus!" Kata Luka.

"KAMARNYA LEN! YAHOOOOOOO!" Dan Miku kumat lagi dan harus dikurung dalam kloset supaya bisa tenang.

"Kamar... Len...? Boleh aja sih... tapi karena semuanya mau ke kamarnya jadi aku ikut. Gak ada alasan lain." Kata Rin dingin. Semuanya langsung menatap Rin.

"Eh? Apaan?" Rin bingung karena diberi tatapan 'dasar-Rin-ternyata-kamu-tsundere-juga-ya' oleh semua orang kecuali Len.

"Udahlah! Mumpung aku bawa ExBOX 361 (nama diganti untuk menjaga hak cipta) nih!" Len berupaya menenangkan keadaan.

CRING!

Mata seluruh member club voca bersinar. Len bingung.

"UOOOOOOOOO!"

Semuanya berlari langsung ke kamar Len sambil teriak-teriak:

"AKU YANG MAIN DULUAN!" (Miku)

"ENGGAK! AKU DULUAN!" (Piko)

"GAK! ME FIRST!" (Mikuo)

"Aku duluan yang harusnya duluan main sebagai seorang cewek gamer sejati." Kata Haku dengan tenang.

"HOI KALIAN JANGAN LARI-LARI SAMA TERIAK-TERIAK DI KORIDOR!" Kata salah satu guru yang lagi lintas dunia trus tiba-tiba ada di sekolah itu sambil makan ramen dan denger lagu Justin Bibir (Nama disensor untuk menjaga kerahasiaan)

"SENSEI JUGA JANGAN DENGER LAGUNYA BIBIR DONG!" Seluruh club voca bales teriak ke sensei gak waras itu sambil lari-lari ke kamar Len. Sensei itu langsung pundung karena rahasianya ketahuan.

"Aku tak pantas lagi jadi guru..." Dan dia pingsan.

(Youichi: Hoi! Bikin fic apaan sih!?

Koro: Yeee suka-suka dong!

Youichi: Bikin fic itu yang bener dong!

Koro: Ogah ah!

Youichi: kalo gitu nanti aku bilang ke Chalice sama Karen bwt manggil kau cewek!

Koro: kalau kau lakuin itu, bukan cuma aku bakal hiatus sebulan, KAMU JUGA AKAN MUSNAH!

Youichi: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *ngacir*

Koro: *liat reader* gomen! Sampe harus ada 'obrolan' beginian! Oke, back to story!)

Dan semua murid-murid lain dan guru yang melihat mereka berlarian SUDAH sangat YAKIN bahwa "CLUB VOCALOID BENAR-BENAR SANGAT GILA!" kata semua yang melihat mereka.

**Len's [not really] private room**

"Udah, mau main apa nih?" Len bertanya.

Hanya ada 8 orang disana. Luka, Miku, Len, Rin, Piko, Teto, Gumi, dan Haku.

"Kaito sama Gakupo kemana? Masih direhab?" Tanya Len.

"Benar. Level 3." Kata Luka.

Mari kita lihat keadaan mereka.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HOAAAAAA TOLONG!" Kali ini Kaito dan Gakupo diceburin di dalam kolam penuh ubur-ubur listrik 1 juta watt.

Mereka harus berenang untuk menghindari ubur-ubur tersebut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oke... sampai berapa level emangnya?" Tanya Teto.

"5." Kata Luka.

"Semoga mereka TIDAK selamat melewatinya." Kata Miku. Semua yang denger cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau main apa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Gimana kalo main Visual Novel? Mau Steins;Geit atau Robotics;Notts? (nama diubah untuk menjaga copyright)" Tanya Len.

"Steins;Gate aja!" Kata Rin.

"Oi oi! Namanya sengaja aku sensor buat menjaga hak milik! Kok malah nyebutin nama asli gamenya?" Kata Len.

"Oh begitu ya? Maaf ya, hohoho..." Rin meminta maaf dengan 'tulus'.

"Dasar..." Len pasrah. Dan mereka mulai bermain.

**Setelah mereka bermain... author males nulisnya #plak**

"Udah makan malam nih!" Kata Rin.

"Kaito sama Gakupo udah retribution level berapa?" Tanya Len.

"Empat." Jawab Luka.

Jika kita lihat Gakupo dan Kaito sekarang, mereka sedang digantung terbalik (kaki diikat dan digantung terbalik di laingt-langit.)

"Oooh, semoga mereka selamat melewatin semua tantangan dan bisa mendapatkan Holy Grail." Kata Teto.

"Oke stop! Jangan lanjut lagi." Kata Len ke Teto.

Dan mereka semua pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam.

"Len Kagami." Seseorang memanggilnya. Len menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm?" Tanya Len.

"Datanglah ke kamarku setelah makan malam. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Kata Yuuma.

"Hal... penting?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Harusnya bagian ini cuma berseries 5 chapter, tapi mungkin bakal jadi 6 chapter. Rencana bisa berubah-ubah kan?**

**Author lagi bingung nih mau ngomong apa...**

**Jika ada pertanyaan sehubungan dengan fic ini–gak, jika ada pertanyaan soal APAPUN, bukan cuma soal cerita fic ini, boleh juga misalnya 'pakaian apa yang dipakai Rin' dan hal-hal gapenting lainnya #plak Anyways, tanyakan saja, dan akan dijawab di Lexicon Corner!**

**Oke, ketemu lagi di updetan berikutnya!**


	22. Lexicon Corner Episode 2!

**Heya semua! **

**Inilah Lexicon Corner episode 2!**

**Seperti yang kalian tahu, Lexicon Corner menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh para reviewers, atau menjelaskan berberapa hal yang kalian tak ketahui secara jelas!**

**Baiklah, chapter ini mulai!**

**Ingatlah bahwa semua POV itu milik Yuuma.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan punyaku, tapi Lexicon Corner itu milikku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hai semua! Kembali lagi di Lexicon Corner!

Saya, Yuuma, adalah Host acara ini!

Coba kita liat inbox pertanyaan kita...

*buka inbox*

SREEEEEEEEK

Dan tumpukan surat berjatuhan! Kita lihat surat yang pertama...

Dari **creativeactive**:

"Kenapa memilih 'Lexicon' sebagai judul side corner-nya?"

Oke, karena host acara ini adalah saya, dan sewaktu di chapter 18, kita kan pada bermain game Organization XIII, dan kebetulan saya jadi Zexion, dan senjatanya adalah Lexicon. Kalau kita lihat apa arti dari Lexicon dari kamus, arti dari Lexicon adalah 'Kamus'.

Oke, jadi itu menjawab pertanyaan pertama, sepertinya... *Yuuma memejamkan mata dan berpikir*

...

...

...

Sudahlah! Kita maju ke surat berikutnya... *sreeeeek*

Dari **Shiroi Karen**, pengidap fujoshi akut. Author? Naskah apa ini?

"Eh? Pas kumpul di kamar Len, Len cowok sendiri, yah?! *mulai mesum*"

Hem... penanyanya kayaknya mesum bener nih. Kan di club voca cowoknya ada Mikuo, Piko, Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito.

Setahu saya, Mikuo lagi ada panggilan OSIS cowok, trus Gakupo sama Kaito lagi dihukum sama Luka–sudah level 4 sekarang. Jadi, ada Len sama Piko disana yang cowok. 2 cowok. Tapi karena kita menganggap Piko sebagai cewek meski dia adalah cowok, jadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Karen adalah "Iya. Len itu cowok sendiri."

Sekarang i ada di gudang penyimpanan alat ski, jadi untung saja. Piko gak bisa denger i ngomong apa tadi. Kalo dia denger, i bisa-bisa kena musibah deh, hehehe.

Dan, surat berikutnya!

*meong (?)*

**Shiyoko Miki-chan**!

"Saya mau tanya sama Len! Duit lo berapa? *dilindes Len* kayaknya banyak bener gadgetnya XD"

Sebentar, ada pertanyaan lagi...

"terus, busnya Gumi diparkir dimana? Terus mereka nginep dimana? XD *ditimpuk karena banyak tanya*"

Jadi ada tiga pertanyaan yang harus dijawab kali ini...

Duit Len? Seharusnya saya tahu sih, kan saya ketua OSIST. Tau segala hal, seperti Hotsuin Yamato di 'Dev** Surv**** 2' HOI SENSORNYA JANGAN DINYALAIN! *teriak ke staff that never was*

Anyways, uangnya Len? Hemmm... setau saya sih Len itu gak kaya-kaya amet, soalnya, emang sih dia punya teknologi banyak, tp dia itu rajin nabung. Kalo duit udah ada, beli lagi deh dia komputer. Perjuangannya selama berbulan-bulan, tahunan mungkin. Jadi sebenarnya tabungannya Len itu dikit sekarang. Tapi...

Ingat chapter mana saat Len sm Rin makan di cafe buah itu?

Sejak kejadian itu, uang Len habis! Jadi, Len miskin sekarang. Oke, itulah jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama!

Bisnya Gumi parkir dimana? Parkir di garasi di resortnya lah, pake nanya segala. Nih, pas di sebelah ruangan alat ski.

Mereka nginep dimana? Di resort diatas gunung. Namanya Rus*tsu Resort, deket sama kapital Hokkaido, yaitu Sapporo. Di 2011 sama 2013 Miku pernah konser di Sapporo loh...

Oh, dan Rus*tsu Resort itu beneran ada. DAN JANGAN NYALAIN SENSORNYA! *yuuma teriak ke staff that never was*

Oke, maju ke surat berikutnya...

Saya merobek surat, dan...

Si author super gila nan gak waras, **Chalice07!**

"APAKAH LEN DAN RIN AKAN DITUNANGKAN SAMA YUUMA YANG ERTUGAS SEBAGAI PENGHULU? (?) ATAUKAH? NAMA PIKO AKAN DIGANTI MENJADI POKI ALIAS POCKY?! #ditabok Piko."

Saya? Menjadi penghulu? Penghulu apaan nih? Manusia? Binatang? Tanaman? Haruhi Suzumiya? WOY AUTHOR! NASKAH MACAM APA INI!? HARUHI SUZUMIYA ITU SIAPA!?

Anyways... maaf.

Penghulu apaan nih?

Saya gak tau menunangin Len sama Rin atau sebaliknya, tapi sepertinya mereka masih sebatas teman saja. Tapi kalo MISALNYA mereka mau nikah, boleh aja saya yang jadi penghulunya. Karena , saya itu Hotsuin Yamat–*disumpel tisu*

Piko? Pocky? Akhirnya ada juga ejekan baru buat Piko. Arigatou, author yang sebenarnya adalah pasien RSJ! AUTHOR! KAU MAU BIKIN AKU SENGSARA YA!? NASKAH MACAM APA INI!?

Dan maju ke surat berikutnya...

Dari **Aprian K Len!**

"Rin itu tsun-tsun atau androphobia seh?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit, karena reader semua tentu sudah tahu masa lalu Rin sehingga dia menjadi benci sama cowok, betul? Terus dia ada tsun-tsunnya dikit ke Len.

Androphobia itu adalah perasaan takut yang abnormal terhadap cowok.

Jadi Rin itu bukanlah androphobia, karena sering terlihat saat Rin bergaul sama cowok, meski dia benci sama mereka, atau saat Rin berbahagia saat melihat Len sengsara saat uangnya habis buat jajanin Rin.

Jadi Rin itu cuma benci sama cowok, tapi gak takut sama mereka. Dan iya, Rin itu tsundere. Menurutku. Aku juga gak tau author maunya gimana.

Dan surat terakhir adalah dari...

**creativeactive** lagi!**  
**

"Kenapa Len bisa jadi otaku?"

Len itu otaku karena... *baca naskah*... karena dulu dia kan suka dititipin sama orangtuanya dulu di rumah saudaranya Rinto. Rinto itu otaku. Karena itu, Len jadi ketularan.

Si Rinto itu tiap hari pasti ngecek net buat cek updetan anime mingguan, sama koleksi manganya gak terhitung, sama selalu kesel kalo ada yang bilang "anime sama kartun itu sama" atau "manga sama komik kan sama aja," karena itu, Len juga ikut ketularan jadi otaku.

Jangan bilang-bilang ya, sebenarnya salah satu komputer Len itu khusus nyimpen semua yang berhubungan dengan anime, manga, cosplay, dan lain lain yang berhubungan dengan itu. Tapi gak ada hentai. Untunglah. Dia masih bersih. Gak kayak author tertentu... LAGI-LAGI AUTHOR! SKRIPSI MACAM APA INI!? KAU BUAT AKU NGOMONG APAAN NIH!?

Tapi karena kita selalu lihat Len ngomongin unsur Kingdom Hearts, aku jadi gak yakin apakah main KH secara rajin bisa diklarifikasikan sebagai otaku... Tapi iya, Len itu otaku. Meski saya juga gak yakin sih... Len saja belum memperlihatkan unsur-unsur ke-otaku-an darinya sama sekali.

Hai! Dan inilah akhir dari Lexicon Corner episode 2! Jika ada pertanyaan, bisa ditanyakan, dan akan dijawab di Lexicon Corner berikutnya! Belum tentu kapan tapi lho...

Oke, bye! *Yuuma berlari keluar ruang penyimpanan alat ski*

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Anda baru saja menyaksikan "Lexicon corner episode 2!"**

**Ingat! Jika ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja! Dan Yuuma-sensei akan menjawabnya untuk kalian.**

**Dan Lexicon Corner gak nentu loh updatenya kapan, jadi nantikan saja.**

**Baiklah, Koro disini mengucapkan terima kasih.**

**Dan ingatlah ini:**

**Bagi semua reader yang nganggap aku ini cewek...**

**AKU INI ADALAH COWOK. INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa!**


	23. Field Trip! Part 5 - Nighttime!

**21 favorites dan 4000 views! YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Baiklah, jadi inilah chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu! Selamat baca!**

**Diskleimer: vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Baiklah Yuuma, mau apa bicara denganku?" Tanya Len. Mereka ada di kamarnya Yuuma, berdua saja. Bagi para fujoshi hendaklah jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak.

"Jadi begini... aku tahu kalau kamu sering main VR menggunakan alat-alat yang kamu temukan di ruang bawah tanah itu kan?" Kata Yuuma.

"Iya, tapi gimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja. Akulah yang menemukan ruangan itu. Akulah yang menggemboknya supaya tak ada yang bisa masuk. Tapi pada saat aku kembali, ruangan itu telah berubah menjadi ruangan yang sangat rapi dan terang." Kata Yuuma sambil baca buku.

"Ah iya... aku yang mengubahnya." Kata Len sambil senyum hambar.

"Sudahlah, itu gak penting." Yuuma pergi dan menuangkan kopi. "Mau?"

"Tidak terima kasih..." Balas Len.

"Lebih penting lagi... apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Nihil."

"Kamu sering bermain VR dengan alat-alat yang kau temukan, bukan?" Tanya Yuuma. "Kebetulan, salah satu syarat untuk bisa mengakses CD itu adalah dengan bermain VR setidaknya 3 kali. Kau baru menggunakannya 2 kali, benar?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Benar..."

"Nah, untuk game ketiga, ini lebih spesifik. Harus main game ini, kalau enggak, gak akan dihitung oleh sistemnya." Yuuma minum kopi.

"Maksudmu?" Len bertanya.

"Nanti aku perjelas saat kita semua berkumpul kembali bersama-sama. Kau boleh pergi." Yuuma berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Len berjalan keluar.

"Satu pertanyaan. Apa hubungan antara kau dengan isi dari CD itu? Atau dengan ruangan bawah tanah yang kutemukan itu?" Len bertanya dengan serius.

"Hal-hal seperti itu bukanlah hakmu untuk mengetahuinya, tapi kau pun akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu sendiri. Ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak ada..." Dan Len keluar dari kamar Yuuma.

Sambil berjalana, Len menatap bagaimana gelapnya koridor dimana Len berjalan sekarang, dan juga hawa dingin yang mencekam, terasa sampai ke dalam tulang-tulangnya.

"Sepenting itukah..." Len terjebak dalam kebingungan.

**Meanwhile, para cewek-cewek... + PIko...**

"Kaito sama Gakupo masih dihukum ya?" Tanya Piko.

"Benar sekali, Pocky. Aku tambahkan lagi levelnya sampai level 8." Luka makan tuna, gak sadar seberapa banyak dia ngambil tuna.

"NAMAKU PIKO! BUKAN POCKY!"

Pada saat yang sama, Gakupo dan Kaito masih terjebak di dunia VR, dan mereka berhadapan dengan armor berjubah yang dalamnya gak ada orang terus bawa kunci raksasa sambil nembakin bola energi raksasa yang terus ngikutin mereka.

"LUKA-SAMA! AMPUNI HAMBAMU INI!" Gakupo berdua seraya dia kelempar saat kena energy ball itu, atau sering disebut... ULTIMA CANNON!

"KITA HARUS LAWAN SETAN LAGI! ITU ARMOR DALAMNYA KOSONG TAU!" Kaito panikan.

"LUKA-SAMA!" Gakupo pun sekarat.

Dan penyiksaan mereka berlanjut terus.

**Kembali ke para cewek-cewek minus Piko (Piko: AKU INI COWOK!)**

Ada di kamarnya Miku.

"Yeaaah! Aku menang lagi!" Miku menunjukkan 6 kelompok kartu yang berisikan 4 kartu yang angkanya sama.

"Yaelah... gimana kita menang lawan Miku?" Tanya Rin.

"Sudah kuduga dari seorang Hatsune, yang memiliki darah Luxord (?) di dalam nadinya, seperti Mikuo." Kata Gumi (note: lihat chapter 5, saat mereka bermain kartu).

"Ya begitulah dia. Sudahlah. Emang jago kok dia." Kata Rin.

"Ehehehehe, gomen ne..." Miku nyengir.

Meanwhile Piko...

"Jadi rencana kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Piko ke Len.

"Oh, kayaknya Kaito bakal baru balik besok pagi, jadi i tidur sendirian deh. Nonton Sh*ng*ki no Ky*j*n aja aah, Kaito mah gak suka begituan." Kata Len sambil evil laugh.

"Ahahahaha... kau sendirian aja ya..." Piko pun kabur setelah melihat Dark Side of the Len (?).

"Yasudahlah, mau gimana lagi..." Dan Len masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meanwhile Piko...

"AKU LUPA KALAU AKU JUGA SENDIRIAN! NOOOOOOO!" Dan Piko murung di dalam kamarnya.

Dan kembali ke Len.

"Uahahahahahahah! Rasain tuh!" Len keasikan sendiri nonton SNK. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

_Perhatian-perhatian, semua murid diharapkan segera tidur._

Dan ada pengumuman berbunyi.

"Oh, sudah waktunya? Gak seru ah." Dan Len mematikan laptopnya.

Len keliling sebentar...

"Beli popmie ah." Dan Len keluar untuk membeli 'sesuatu-yang-tak-tersedia-di-jepang'.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Oke..." Dan Len kembali membawa popmie yang masih panas. Gimana ngimpornya ke jepang tuh?

"LEN!"

Orang yang dipanggil lihat ke belakang karena ada yang memanggil dia.

GUBRAK!

DUESH! (? Ceritanya popmienya tumpah)

"AADAAAAW SAKIIIIIT PANAAAAAAAS!" Dan Len berguling-guling untuk menghilangkan panasnya. "SIAPA YANG NUMPAHIN POPMIEKU!?"

Len melihat dan ternyata Rin lah yang menabraknya.

"Oh, cuma Rin." Dan Len bangun dari lantai, tapi celananya basah semua.

"Oi, kamu ngompol ya?" Tanya Rin dengan datarnya.

"YA ENGGAKLAH! INI KARENA KAMU PAKE ACARA NABRAK SEGALA!" Len karena bete, marah-marah.

"Cih, cowok emang pemarah." Kata Rin.

"Kamu yang numpahin popmienya kok malah aku yang salah...?" Len malah merenung untuk mencari tahu apa kesalahannya. Len, berhentilah berpikir, kau gak salah apa-apa kok.

Len melihat Rin yang tampangnya agak murung.

"Oi, kamu kenapa?" Len bertanya ke Rin. Rin terdiam, dan mukanya memerah.

"Bo-bo-bo..." Rin mencoba berbicara.

"Bobo?" tanya Len, yang akhirnya mendapat pukulan di perutnya.

"ITTAAAAAAAAAI!"

"BUKAN BOBO, BAKA! Catatan: bagi reader yang gak tau majalah bobo, kalian itu MKKB." Kata Rin ke Len, kemudian ke seseorang yang lain.

"Aduh... jadi, kamu mau apa?" Tanya Len.

"Bo-bo-bolehkah... aku..."

Rin terdiam.

Len menunggu.

"Bo-bo-bolehkah aku tidur sekamar denganmu malam ini!?" Rin akhirnya mengemukakan isi otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OOOOOOOOIIIII! TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA KAMU MAU TIDUR SAMA COWOK!? SAMA COWOK LAGI! KAMU KAN PALING BENCI SAMA COWOK! KENAPA SEKARANG TIBA-TIBA KAMU PAKE NANYA 'bo-bolehkah aku tidur denganmu' KE SESEORANG YANG KAMU PALING BENCI YAITU COWOK!?" Len ngerage, bukan karena kesal, tapi karena kaget.

"Ya maaf! Aku gak punya pilihan tau!" Rin berupaya membalas.

"...Kamu kena Truth or Dare ya?" Tanya Len.

"Enggaklah! Kalo cuma truth or dare mah, bisa aku tolak mentah-mentah, terus mereka palingan cuma kayak 'ahahahaha bercanda kok!' atau yang mirip." Kata Rin sambil makan Pocky. Rin, kamu itu kanibal (Piko: AKU INI BUKAN MAKANAN!)

"Haaaaaaah... maunya sih nolak. Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"Jadi kan aku keluar dari kamar. Tau kan aku sekamar sama Miku?"

"Tau."

"Nah, terus aku keluar buat beli Pocky. Pas aku balik, Miku gak mau bukain pintunya! Terus pas aku telepon Miku malah ngomong kayak 'oh kamu udah balik ya, oke, selamat tidur!' TERUS DIA MALAH MATIIN TELEPONNYA!"

"Dia kayak kedengeran kayak ngantuk gak?" Tanya Len.

"Oh! Iya juga... pasti kayaknya Miku ketiduran trus nyawanya masih blum ngumpul semua pas ngangkat teleponnya." Kata Rin.

'maksudmu nyawa belum ngumpul itu apaan!?' batin Len. "Oke, kalau gitu, kenapa gak tanya sama cewek yang lain aja?" Tanya Len.

"Teto sama Gumi udah tidur, aku ketok-ketok gak ada respon. Luka-senpai lagi main biliar, trus Yowane Haku malah lagi jungkir balik di kolam renang (?)." Kata Rin.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa gak nungguin Luka atau Haku balik ke kamar aja?" Tanya Len.

"Di pintu mereka ada tulisan 'tak akan kembali sampai pagi.' Terus aku denger kalo mereka itu selalu serius." Kata Rin.

"Haaaaah... kenapa gak nanya temen cewek yang lain?" Tanya Len.

"Aku gak kenal sama mereka." Jawab Rin.

'JAWABAN YANG DINGIN!' batin Len dengan shock. Dia menatap Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, udah lama kita gak ngomong selama ini ya, iya kan?" Tanya Len.

"Se-sepertinya..."

Dan keheningan yang aneh mengambil alih suasana tempat itu.

"Yasudahlah. Tapi kali ini saja." Kata Len.

"Aku gak tau apakah aku harus berterimakasih atau memukul kau sampai pingsan di tempat." Kata Rin sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Pilihan pertama." Balas Len. Dan dia pergi meninggalkan Rin.

**Dan 10 menit kemudian...**

"Denger ya. Aku cuma numpang tidur aja malam ini, jadi jangan coba yang aneh-aneh selama aku tidur! Aku masih gak percaya sama cowok soalnya." Kata Rin datar.

"Kalau gitu kenapa kau milih tidur sekamar sama aku?" Tanya Len.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dan Rin masuk ke kamar (punya Len).

Rin berdiri diam dan melihat sekeliling.

"Kamarmu ternyata rapi juga, padahal aku kira cowok itu selalu berantakan kamarnya." Kata Rin.

"Ya maaf untuk memberitahumu ini, tapi tak semua cowok itu sama di matamu." Kata Len sambil makan biskuit.

"Begitu kah? Yang aku lihat selama aku hidup itu malah yang sebaliknya." Kata Rin. Len terdiam.

'benar juga ya... selama ini Rin selalu mengalami hal buruk bersama cowok.' Batin Len.

Len melihat sekeliling.

"Jadi gini, aku tidur di kursi itu, kamu boleh pake ranjangnya." Kata Len.

"Oh, kamu punya common sense juga ya... aku kira kamu bakal ngomong 'kamu tidur di sebelah kiri, aku tidur di sebelah kanan ranjang', aku kira." Kata Rin.

"Kamu pengen?" Tanya Len.

"He-he-heh! Bukan itu maksudku!" Kata Rin tergagap-gagap.

"Jujur aja deh." Kata Len.

"Iya beneran! Masa kita tidur seranjang sih?" Rin memalingkan mukanya. "Mana ada kursi!?"

"Eh? Oh, benar juga ya... kalau gitu, emang gak punya pilihan ya..." Kata Len sambil pundung.

"Shota."

"AKU GAK SHOTA!"

**Skip time... meanwhile si kaito dan gakupo...**

"ASTAGA INI ARMOR GAK BISA MATI APA!? UDAH DALEMNYA KOSONG LAGI!" Kaito lari-lari dikejer-kejer Lingering Will.

"TAU NIH! ASTAGA AMPUNILAH KAMI, LUKA-SAMA!" Gakupo teriak-teriak sambil ditabokin sama Lingering Will, tapi teriakannya tak bisa didengar sama Luka, yang lagi fitness (lha?)

**Dan skip time lagi... balik ke Rin Len.**

Mereka mencoba untuk tidur dan menjaga jarak.

"Oi, selimutnya!" Rin yang gak kebagian selimut narik-narik.

"Rin! Aku gak dapet nih!" Kata Len. Dan akhirnya mereka tarik-tarikan selimut selama 10 menit.

Dan setelah itu, keadaan mulai tenang.

...

...

...

...

"Eh... Rin? Kamu sendiri gimana perasaanmu? Satu club sama kami?" Tanya Len.

"Sejauh ini... semuanya baik-baik sama aku, cewek maupun cowok, tapi tetep aja, aku masih gak bisa get along sama cowok sama kayak cewek." Kata Rin.

"Ya, untuk seorang Rin, itu normal." Kata Len.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, enggak. Eh, ingat gak pas pertama kali kita main VR?" Len bertanya.

"Aku gak mau inget-inget lagi soal itu." Kata Rin (Inget pas dia gak sengaja kissu?)

"Eto..."

"Apaan?"

"Gomen..."

"Ha? Karena kamu hidup?"

"BUKAN!"

"Jadi?"

"...gomen, waktu itu beneran gak sengaja kok..." Len langsung nutupin diri dengan selimut.

"Gak sengaja?" Rin bingung.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAH! KAMU TERNYATA! KAMU YANG WAKTU ITU JADI CLOUD!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAAFKAN AKU!"

"GABAKAL! KAU NGECURI FIRST KISSKU!"

"YA ITU GAK SENGAJA! MAAF BANGET!"

.

.

.

.

"Yasudahlah, mau gimana lagi." Rin tiba-tiba tenang.

"Eh? Kamu gabakal mukul-mukul atau ngumpat-ngumpat lagi?" Tanya Len.

"Gak berguna. Lagipula, kita berdua juga makin akrab sebenarnya." Kata Rin, sukses membuat Len kaget.

"Akrab?"

"Benar. Nah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Len.

"Bolehkah aku jadi temanmu?" Tanya Rin.

.

.

.

"Hah? Kita kan sudah jadi teman." Kata Len.

"Begitukah...? Terima kasih..." Kata Rin. Dan keheningan mencekam.

"Sepertinya... mungkin... apakah kamu sepertinya akan menjadi lebih baik di hadapan cowok?" Tanya Len.

"Gak yakin, tapi kalau soal Len, mungkin, udah lebih nyaman. Lagipula, kita ini teman, kan?" Tanya Rin dengan tersenyum. Len yang SHOCK memalingkan mukanya.

"U-udahlah! Tidur aja langsung! Besok club kita ada acara spesial!" Kata Len.

"Ha? Acara spesial?" Tanya Rin.

"Kamu gak tau? Kalau gitu, tunggu saja besok pagi..." Dan mereka berdua tidur, meski satu ranjang, tapi membuat jarak yang sangat jauh dan membatasinya dengan mengambil TV yang ada di kamar itu dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah ranjang supaya area ranjang tetap terbagi dua.

Kenapa gak disatuin aja? Karena author masih punya common sense dan gak mesum. (Beneran. Percayalah.)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jujur aja, i bingung banget gimana mau ngetik chapter ini. Akhirnya sampe 2000 kata deh. Maaf banget kalo jelek yaaa!**

**Author juga lagi bingung mau nulis apa di section ini, jadi, I bilang aja, sampai jumpa di updetan berikutnya!**

**REVIEW**


	24. Field Trip! Part 6 - Final Day!

**Newest chapter, bagian terakhir dari Field Trip series!**

**Saya bingung mau ngomong apa... pokoknya enjoy deh!**

**Baiklah, jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan, dan akan dijawab di Lexicon Corner episode 3!**

**Mulai! Rin! Baca disclaimernya!**

**Rin: vocaloid bukan punya author. Puas?**

**Me: puaslah! Oke, fic ini START!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Rin! Rin! Bangun!" Len berupaya membangunkan Rin yang tertidur di sisi ranjang yang satunya lagi. Ingat kan? Dihalangi TV.

"Eaaaaaahh... Ha? HA!? WAAAAAAAH!? KENAPA KAMU ADA DI KAMARKU!? HENTAI! KELUAR!" Rin yang baru tidur melihat Len membangunkannya.

"Hei hei hei! Kamu lupa ya? Kamu kan yang mau tidur disini!" Len berupaya menenangkan Rin.

"Eh...EH!?"

"Udah ah! Nih!" Len memberikan script ke Rin. Rin membacanya.

"Hah? Apaan ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Script. Ada dua jenis tuh. Dua-duanya lirik lagu. Untuk yang kesatu, kamu hafalin bagian Mad Hatter. Yang kedua, hafalin semua liriknya kalo bisa. Tapi hafalin aja dulu yang bagian Mad Hatter." Kata Len.

"Apa? Kenapa aku jadi Mad Hatter?" Tanya Rin. "AKU GAK MAU BERPERAN JADI COWOK!" Rin membuat hujan lokal yang mengenai sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah, hafalin aja! Kamu yang paling cocok soalnya!" Kata Len.

"Aku ini kan cewek! Kenapa aku cocok hafalin bagian cowok!?" Rin protes.

"Kalo ada keluhan, protes ke Miku aja." Kata Len.

"Ga-gajadi deh..." Rin mulai takut. Ingat apa yang terjadi saat Miku marah?

"Bagus! Hafalin ya!" Dan Len keluar kamar. Rin langsung bengong.

"Apa yang terjadi ya?" Tanya Rin ke siapapun yang tak pernah ada.

**Skip time, di luar villa...**

"Oke! Semua sudah berkumpul!" Kata Miku, dan 7 member club vocaloid yang lain juga sudah ada. "Jadi, kita bakal nampilin dua acara. Yang kesatu adalah drama musikal 'Alice in Musicland.' Yang satu lagi beneran konser, pake lagu 'Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai.' Mengerti?"

"He... Kaito sama Gakupo juga sudah balik ya..?" Kata Luka. Kaito sama Gakupo langsung merinding. Mereka langsung tunduk. "AMPUNI KAMI! KAMI JANJI TAK AKAN MENGINTIP LAGI!"

"Ya sudahlah... aku juga rada kasian, tadinya sih mau disiksa sampai tingkat 8, tapi kalian ternyata tak pantas disiksa sejahat itu." Kata Luka, tak secara langsung menyakiti hati Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Sudahlah, Luka. Sebelum kita mulai, ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Miku.

"Ada! Lagu kedua itu apaan? Blom pernah denger." Tanya Piko.

"Lagunya Shing*ki no Ky*jin loh..." Jawab Len.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya mengerti, ayo mulai latihan! Kita tampil 4 jam lagi! Semuanya serius ya!" Kata Miku.

"HAAAAI!"

**Dan saat sesi latihan...**

"Ayo, di make-up dulu." Kata Teto ke Len.

"TIDAAAAAAK! AKU BENCI MAKEUP!" Dan Len lari-lari keliling backstage sampai akhirnya bisa ditangkap Teto untuk dikasih make-up. (Youichi: Sama kayak author juga benci makeup.)

"Hei! Kenapa aku pake baju ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Kamu kan Mad Hatter." Kata Piko.

"TIDAAAAAAK! AKU GAK MAU JADI COWOK!" Dan Rin lari-lari keliling gedung sampai akhirnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Gumi dan Miku.

"KALIAN BERDUA! LAKUKAN SAJA ATAU TERIMA AKIBATNYA!" Miku memasuki rage mode. Rin dan Len ketakutan dan tanpa sadar saling pelukan sambil melihat Miku dengan horror.

"Ha-hai... ampuni hambamu ini..." Dan mereka berdua pundung.

"Oke, yang lain? Kita latihan ya!" Kata Miku ke yang lain.

**Dan setelah berbagai macam peristiwa lainnya...**

"Wah ada apaan ini?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Katanya ada pentas dari club sinting itu." Kata salah satu murid lainnya, dan dia langsung merinding.

Dan saat kita lihat di stage, semua member club voca menatap orang itu dengan sangat tajam, berkat pendengaran yang tajam kayak pisau (O RLY?)

"Sudahlah! Alice in Musicland, sudah siap semua?" Tanya Miku.

"Bentar! Pertanyaan! Kita kan ada di lapangan luas di luar villa itu! Siapa yang bikin stage sebagus ini dalam semalam diluar villa ini!?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pasti si Gumi lah. Siapa lagi?" Kata Miku. Gumi tersenyum.

"Oke, kita mulai!"

Dan lampu menjadi gelap.

Dan lampu menyala lagi.

Semuanya menonton dari bawah.

"Kira-kira pertunjukkan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan ya?" Tanya Yuuma ke seseorang yang lain.

"Mana aku tahu. Meski aku ini kepsek, tapi bukan berarti aku tahu segalanya."

"Kalau gitu, kita tinggal cari tahu sendiri kan?" Dan mereka berdua menonton.

.

.

.

.

Miku memasuki stage. Dan yang lain bernyayi dari backstage.

**(Author: Kalian pastinya pernah denger kan 'Alice in Musicland?' Kalau belum, coba dengar. Soalnya bagian ini bakal diskip, soalnya bukan pertunjukkan ini yang mau ditandaskan. Maaf, biar gak kepanjangan juga #author dihantam karena males)**

Dan setelah peformance 1...

"Terima kasih sudah menonton! Selanjutnya dan yang terakhir... Kita akan memainkan lagu 'Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai.' Selamat menyaksikan!" Dan Miku berlari ke dalam stage.

Semuanya menunggu.

Dan Kaito dan Gakupo keluar sambil dorong piano, hasilnya adalah mereka jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Luka-sama... masih belum puaskah kau menyiksa kami?" Gakupo nangis ala anime. Kaito cuma bisa pundung. Dan mereka masuk stage lagi, bawa drum, gitar, biola, mic, dan lain lain.

Dan Kaito dan Gakupo yang kerjanya jadi OB sementara telah selesai.

Kemudian Len, Rin, Miku, Teto, Piko, dan Gumi masuk. Len megang Piano, Rin nyanyi, Miku megang gitar, Teto megang biola, Gumi megang Bass, dan Piko megang Drum.

"Len, mulai!" Miku memberikan aba-aba.

Dan alunan piano berbunyi sebagai pembuka. Dan Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

_**Sono yume wa kokoro no ibasho**_

_**Inochi yori koware yasuki mono**_

_**Nando demo sutete wa mitsuke**_

_**Yasuraka ni saa nemure**_

_**Myakuutsu shoudou ni negai wa okasare**_

_**Wasurete shimau hodo mata omoidasu yo**_

_**Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa**_

_**Mada ikite iru koto "naze" to tou bakari de…**_

_**Aa boku-tachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de**_

_**Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado**_

_**Nai naraba**_

_**Ano sora wa setsunai no darou**_

_**Maiagaru hai to shinkirou**_

_**Atatakai kotoba ni kogoe**_

_**Hitoshirezu saa nemure**_

_**Nebatsuku gensou ni nageki wa kakusare**_

_**Chigitte shimau hodo mata karamitsuku yo**_

_**Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa**_

_**Tada shinde yuku koto "mate" to kou bakari de…**_

_**Aa boku-tachi wa kazamidori tobezu ni**_

_**Shinjitsu wa uso yori kirei ka dou ka**_

_**Wakaranai**_

_**Moshimo bokura uta naraba**_

_**Ano kaze ni ho wo age**_

_**Mayowazu ni tada dareka no moto he**_

_**Kibou todoke ni yuku no ni**_

_**Kono utsukushiki zankoku na sekai de wa**_

_**Mada ikite iru koto "naze" to tou bakari de…**_

_**Aa boku-tachi wa kono tsuyosa yowasa de**_

_**Nani wo mamoru no darou mou risei nado**_

_**Nai naraba...**_

Dan lagu berhenti.

Dan diikuti dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Dan semua club member keluar dan membungkukkan badan mereka sambil berteriak 'TERIMA KASIH!'.

Dari kejauhan, Yuuma dan kepsek menonton mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"'bagaimana menurutmu' bagaimana?" tanya Kepsek.

"Soal Rin, apa rasanya sudah tidak bertemu dengannya setelah 5 tahun? Putrimu sendiri." Kata Yuuma.

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak." Balas Kepsek. Yuuma hanya bisa tersenyum.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**SANGAT PENDEEEEEEEK! Mau ceritanya bikin acara konser cuma gak kebayang! Jadinya gini deh! Maaf kalo kependekan! MAAF BANGET! *ditabok karena berlebihan* Anyways, apa pendapat kalian soal 'Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan?' Soalnya itulah VR terakhir yang akan mereka mainkan di fic ini.**

**Baiklah, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, ingatlah! Tanyakan saja dan Yuuma akan menjawabnya!**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di updetan berikutnya!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Epilog:

"Hei, tau gak? Habis konser kemarin itu, club kita katanya makin berterima di mata murid-murid lain!" kata Miku.

"Patut dirayakan itu!" Kata Rin.

"Oh iya, aku punya rekaman konser kemarin loh! Rin sama Len cocok ternyata kalo cuma nyanyi sama piano aja!" Kata Kaito.

"DI-DIAAAAAAM!" Kata mereka berdua kompak.


	25. Lexicon Corner Episode 3!

**Anda akan segera menyaksikan acara "Lexicon Corner" episode 3.**

**Selamat menyaksikan (baca: baca)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik Yamaha. Lexicon bukan punya saya tapi punya Zexion. Acara ini punya saya.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yaharoo! #ditabok

Gomen! Habis nonton Yahari ore no seishun soalnya... (Yuuma membungkuk)

Dan sepertinya kita punya banyak pertanyaan yang akan dibahas, bukan?

Baiklah, inbox email saya juga penuh lagi... (Yuuma buka MacBook Eggplant, minjem dari Gakupo)

Dan email pertama... Shiroi Karen.

'Yuuma-san! Karen punya pertanyaan! Apakah Koro-kun itu cewek atau cowok? Tolong di cek kewarasannya, yah. #dibunuh'

Jawaban: Cowok. NEXT!

Dari Chalice07

'Yu-u-ma kau pernah kaga saya mutilasi? atau saya cekek?'

Gak pernah dimutilasi atau dicekek, apalagi sama author gila nan gak waras macam kau. NEXT! Pertanyaannya aneh-aneh semua! Dan kali ini gak pake script...

Hem... semoga gak pertanyaan gaje... Oke, yang ini aja. Dari Kagamine MiCha

'Mikan mau nanya! Kenapa Rin yang ngajak Len main? Apakah Rin udah mulai suka sama Len sehingga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua? XD *dilindes* Dan apakah Miku suka sama Len? XD'

Pertanyaan sulit... Mungkin barangkali *ditabok* karena Rin udah mulai percaya sama Len sebagai teman, dan yah... Mungkin, Rin udah mulai ada sukanya sama Len. Inget gak pas Rin ngajak Len sekamar? Menurutku... Rin itu semi-tsundere sama Len. Sama Len doang.

Dan pertanyaan kedua... Gak. Miku bukannya suka sama Len, tapi cuma ngefens aja. Gak kurang gak lebih. Tapi tetep temenan kok.

Baiklah... pertanyaan berikutnya dari Hikari Kengo.

'Question buat Yuuma! Kamu ini beneran Shotacon ya?'

GAK. SAYA GAK SHOTACON. NEXT! PERTANYAANNYA PADA GAJE SEMUA! UAAAAAAGGGHHH!

Haaah...haaah...haaaah... sabar... sabar...

Sudahlah... pertanyaan berikutny dari Chinatsu20

'kenapa Yuuma bisa menjadi ketua OSIS?

padahal di sendiri agak aneh bagiku sebagai ketua OSIS dan bisa mengubah peraturan seenaknya aja w" hebat... #plok!plok! *nepuk tangan!

Yuuma : APA LU KATEEEE!

AMPUUNNNNNN YUUMA-SENSEI #kabur dikejar Yuuma'

Baiklah, ini adalah visualisasi yang sangat pas dari sang penanya...

Kenapa aku bisa jadi ketua OSIST? Ingat, OSIST, bukan OSIS. Pake 'T'. Kan ada yang namanya pemilu sekolah... dan entah kenapa aku salah apa tapi aku terpilih dengan suara bulat.

Eh, iya sih, orang kandidatnya cuma aku sendiri... hehehe. Dan benar! Aku bisa mengubah aturan seenaknya! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Dan pertanyaan berikut! Eh... Shiroi Karen lagi... ya... ini bukan exactly pertanyaan yang harus dijawab sih... tapi karena ini menyangkut author... harus dijawab.

'Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi? Akankah Koro-kun menjadi fudanshi?'

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Ya baca teruslah ficnya!

Dan... author itu bukan fudanshi. Telah terbukti. Gak kayak si penanya, fujoshi. Rotten Girl. Catatan kecil: fujoshi kalau diartikan artinya adalah 'Rotten Girl'. Jadi kalian tau kan maksudku...

Lanjut! Chang Mui Lie

'Romantisnya XD Tapi kok dihalangin sama TV? Gimana caranya?'

Ya.. ini adalah scene yang diambil di chapter 23, kalau gak salah. Kebetulan TVnya saaaaaaangat tipis, jadi kebetulan saaaaaaaangat ringan. Jadi gampang deh pake TV buat ngehalanginnya.

Dan lanjut, Hikari Kengo lagi...

'Kasurnya segede apa? Kok bisa dibatesin sama tv 40 inci?'

Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya... TVnya kebetulan sangat tipis dan ringan. Oh, dan ranjangnya itu King size bed. Aku juga kurang tau sih... tapi mungkin kasurnya cuma sebesar rata-rata yang ada di hotel bintang lima gitulah.

Dan pertanyaan kedua dari orang yang sama sebelumnya. 'Gumi itu uangnya segimana sih? Terus emang bisa bikin stage segede gaban gitu cukup semalem?'

Gumi pokoknya lebih kaya dari Stiv Jops tambah Bil Geits deh. Nama diganti untuk menjaga kerahasiaan. Dan kru Gumi itu lebih elit daripada Si-Ai-E dan Ef-Bi-Ai, jadi jangankan semalam. Satu jam aja udah jadi. Wow! Aku aja sampe kagum darimana aku tau semua ini padahal gak ada naskahnya.

Dan berikutnya, dari Kuro Miki.

'Di chap semalem, kok bisa tv naik ke tempat tidur? Apa tempat tidur Len itu king size atau tvnya yang tipe flat?'

Sudah 3 orang atau lebih yang menanyakan pertanyaan ini, jadi aku jawabnya singkat aja, gak apa-apa kan? Jadi, TVnya bisa naik ke tempat tidur karena... Ranjangnya Len itu king size dan TVnya emang type flat. Kejawab?

Dan pertanyaan terakhir! Dari Yami Nova

'Pertama... Kalo Rin benci banget sama cowok, kenapa minta tolong sama Len, dan bukannya Miku atau Gumi, atau Piko? (Piko : GUE COWOKKK!)  
Kedua... Apa hanya Yuuma yang ingin tau isi CD itu? Atau ada yang lain?  
Ketiga,.. Kenapa hanya Miku yang gak ngerti bahasa Ente Isla?'

Oke, untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama... Rin meski benci sama cowok, bencinya itu beralasan, bukan karena Androphobia. Rin udah ada yang namanya 'trust' ke Len, dan karena dia itu semi-tsundere ke Len saja, jadi minta tolongnya ke Len, bukan ke cewek lain termasuk Piko.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hacchi!"

"Piko? Kamu pilek?" Tanya Miku.

"Gak, tapi rasanya aku pengen nonjok ketua OSIST kita..." Kata Piko sambil merinding. Miku sweatdrop.

**Back to Yuuma**

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua... Apakah hanya aku yang mau tahu isi CD itu? Tentu saja tidak. Selain aku masih ada lagi yang mau tahu, termasuk Len dan Rin dan lain-lain. Dan masih ada yang mau tahu selain club vocaloid. Baca terus fic ini kalau mau tahu.

Dan pertanyaan ketiga... Kenapa Miku gak bisa bahasa ente isla?

Ini ada hubungannya dengan bermain VR. As you know (sok inggris) bahasa ente isla adalah kutukan dari data-Zexion, dan berhasil dihapuskan oleh Miku. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Dia harus melawan dewa kematian dan berakhir dengan kekalahan sengit melawannya," seperti yang tertulis di Lexiconku. Dan kapan itu terjadi? Kapan Miku melawan dewa kematian tapi kalah?

Di chapter 15, ingat kan saat mereka ketemu Teto untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bermain VR lagi? Di Castle Oblivion, Miku main jadi Aqua. Enaklah, stok airnya unlimited. Kan Aqua soalnya.

Dan Miku (Aqua) sempat, walau hanya sangat sebentar, melawan Teto (Marluxia). Nah, Marluxia itu sering digambarkan sebagai 'dewa kematian', dengan warna rambutnya yaitu pink, dan kelopak bungan ceri yang bertebaran dimana-mana di sekeliling Marluxia, keduanya melambangkan kematian di budaya Jepang. Dan Miku sempat melawannya walau akhirnya dia kalah. Maka karena itu, Miku jadi kebal terhadap ente curse.

Gak logis? Ya emang gitu kejadiannya. Terima aja. This is FICTION.

Baiklah, jadi itu menandakan akhir dari Lexicon corner episod 3! Ingat! Jika ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja, dan akan dijawab oleh saya!

Baik, terima kasih! Sampai jumpa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Anda telah menyaksikan "Lexicon Corner" Episode 3.**

**Yuuma siap menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian yang bertanya! Jadi feel free and ask!**

**Oke, saya mohon pamit, dan sampai ketemu di updetan berikutnya!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Guren no Yumiya!**


	26. Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir

**Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena minggu lalu gak update... karena harus berperang melawan musuh yang paling ditakuti, yaitu ULANGAN AKHIR SEKOLAH!**

**Tapi tenang saja, karena sudah selesai!**

**Yaaaa... updetan anime minggu lalu bagus-bagus semua ya? Minggu ini belum tahu... karena blom nonton... Apalagi SNK sama DS2 sama Hataraku Maou-sama! dan Date A Live...**

**Ah sudahlah! Chapter ini akan mulai segera! Dan sepertinya fic ini akan segera berakhir... tak lama lagi...**

**Oke, mulai!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Club vocaloid telah berkumpul di club room mereka, di SOS Brigade *ditabok karena salah fandom*

"Baiklah! Ini adalah game VR terpenting bagi kita semua!" Yuuma berteriak di club mereka.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau juga terlibat?" Tanya Kaito.

"Itu tidak penting. Pokoknya, kita berkumpul di tempat yang aku beritahukan kepada kalian! Di sana!" Yuuma menunjuk ke luar jendela, dan jarinya mengarah ke tempat ruang rahasia bawah tanah itu.

Len langsung kaget ketika melihat lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Yuuma.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Yuuma. Semuanya mengangguk. "Baik, bubar!"

Dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tinggal Len dan Yuuma yang ada di sana.

"Oi, kenapa harus di sana?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak tahukah kamu kalau data yang ingin kita cari itu terenkripsi? Dan enkriptornya ada di komputer pusat yang ada di sana. Semua bagian yang teracak terletak di sana. Dan semuanya akan disatukan oleh komputer pusat. Jadi, tolong kembalikan semua yang kau temukan." Kata Yuuma dan pergi.

"Menyusahkan saja..." Kata Len.

**Few hours later**

"Baik! Kita sudah berkumpul. Akan kunyalakan mesinnya." Yuuma menghidupkan mesin. Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah di sekolah mereka.

"Tutup mata kalian." Kata Yuuma. Dan mereka melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Oke, boleh buka." Terdengar suara Yuuma. Dan mereka semua membuka matanya. Dan mereka kaget dengan pemandangan sekitar.

"UAAAH! KITA DIMANA?" Teriak Rin karena saking kagetnya.

"Tahun 850, Colossal Titan muncul entah dari mana lagi dan menghancurkan dinding Rose dari distrik Trost." Kata Mikuo, yang suaranya juga sudah berubah jadi suara narator yang suka ngomong itu tiap kali SNK mulai.

"Tunggu! Jadi kita ada dimana?" Tanya Len.

"Wall Rose." Kata Yuuma. Dan mereka semua jawdrop.

"Tunggu! Kita ada di dunia Titan?" Tanya Gakupo. Dan semuanya mengangguk.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang. Kalian bisa pilih satu character keinginan kalian. Gak harus dari SNK kok." Kata Yuuma, yang sudah berubah menjadi Zexion.

"Bisa? Sip deh!" Kata Miku.

**Dan setelah berberapa perubahan...**

"Jadi, kita harus ngapain disini?" Tanya Marluxia (Teto).

"Pergi ke Wall Maria dan pergi ke reruntuhan rumahnya Eren." Kata Zexion (Yuuma), sambil nangkap Titan buat dijadiin koleksi.

Semuanya menatap Yuuma.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau gak langsung transport kita ke rumahnya Eren aja sih?" Tanya Sephiroth (Gaku).

"Ahahahaha... gomen! Sistemnya gak mau! Kena virus!" Yuuma beralasan.

"Cih. Virus, mana virusnya?" Tanya Cloud (Len).

"Ada di depan kalian, tingginya bisa maksimum 15 meter." Kata Yuuma.

Semuanya melihat ke depan dan melihat kumpulan Titan-titan yang lagi makan manusia.

"GYAAAAAAAAH! TITAN-TITAN ITU VIRUSNYA!?" Teriak Kanade (Rin) ketakutan.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Akan kutebas tangannya." Kata Zexion (Yuuma) sambil menggunakan halaman bukunya untuk menebas tangan salah satu Titan. Semuanya kagum, tapi mereka tahu bahwa Titan bisa regenerate. Tapi...

"Ah! Lihat!" Kata Armin (Piko), sambil melihat tangan Titan yang beregenerasi.

"Lihat semacam bug-like noise yang ada di dekat Titan itu?" Tanya Yuuma. "Itu adalah virusnya."

"Kita harus membunuh semua Titan ini?" Tanya Rin (sambil gemeteran).

"Pokoknya kita harus sampai ke reruntuhan rumah Eren saja." Dan Zexion (Yuuma) menggunakan Corridor of Darkness dan lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KITA DITINGGALIN!" Dan mereka semua langsung pergi dengan cara masing-masing. Sephiroth (Gakupo) terbang, Cloud (Len) pake Fenrir, Kanade (Rin) pake sayap, Terra (Kaito) pake keyblade glider, BRS (Miku) lompat-lompat, Armin (Piko) pake 3D Maneuver Gear, Marluxia (Teto) teleport, Haruhi (Gumi) jalan kaki (?).

Tapi karena Haruhi terlalu lambat, jadi terpaksa dibawain sama Marluxia (Teto) pake Corridor of Darkness.

Dan mereka sampai di tujuan.

"Oi, gimana dengan ngelawan Titan?" Tanya Cloud.

"Udah, simpan tenagamu untuk yang lebih penting saja." Kata Zexion sambil nangkap-nangkap Titan buat dijadiin koleksi. Yang lain pada sibuk main kartu, Awan sama malaikat berantem, Armin guling-guling sambil nangis ketika mengetahui bahwa seiyuunya Armin itu cewek, Haruhi lagi makan pocky, Marluxia lagi ngedangdut (?), Kanade sama BRS berantem (lanjutin dari VR sebelumnya).

Dan 5 jam kemudian...

"Kita sampai!" Kata Marluxia (Teto). Dan mereka mendarat dan turun dari pesawat 'Keyblade Airlines'. (?)

Youichi: oi author! Kenapa masukin reference dari fanfic lain?"

Koro: biarin! Promosi dikit juga boleh. Baca ya fic kh ku 'keyblade airlines!' *ditabok youichi dan diseret pergi*

Dan mereka turun dari pesawat dan sampai di reruntuhan rumah Eren.

"Lihat! Disana!" Kata Cloud (Len).

Di atas reruntuhan itu, terlihat seseorang. Mereka berlari mendatanginya.

"Kau... Eren?" Tanya Sephiroth (Gakupo).

"Bukan, aku hanyalah data yang diberikan kehidupan dan mengontrol seluruh sistem ini." Kata 'Eren'.

"Jadi, untuk apa 'data yang diberikan kehidupan' berada di sini?" Tanya Kanade (Rin).

"Yang pasti aku bukanlah 'Data Integration Sentient Entity'." Kata 'Eren'.

"Astaga, bahkan 'Eren' ngambil reference anime lain..." Kata Terra (Kaito).

Zexion membaca buku, dan menutupnya.

"Kau. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Zexion (Yuuma).

"Aku berjaga disini, mencegah untuk data ini jatuh ke sembarang orang." Kata 'Eren', yang menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi Titan. Semuanya menyiapkan battle stance mereka.

"GROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGH!"

Semuanya melihat sekeliling seraya Titan-Titan lain datang, bahkan yang Colossal dan Armored, normal dan abnormal.

"Ga-ga-ga-gawat! Aku bisa apa!?" Tanya Armin.

"Tidur aja. Lagian kau kerjanya kan berteori. Kalau gak punya teori, tidur aja. Cih." Kata Kanade (Rin) dingin. Piko nangis di tempat.

"5 Titan di sebeah kiri, 3 Titan di sebelah kanan. Kalian ambil yang sebelah kanan. Aku ambil sebelah kiri." Kata Terra (Kaito).

"Memangnya kau siapa? Rivaille?" Kata Sephiroth (Gakupo) dan Cloud (Len) sambil menebas belakang leher 3 Titan. Sedangkan Terra (Kaito)...

"Aku akan membimbingmu ke kedalaman kegelapan. Huooooooaaaaaaa... HAAAAAAAARGH!" Terra langsung beruban terus keluar mahluk hitam dibelakangnya.

"Gawat! Kaito dipossess Xehanort!" Kata BRS (Miku).

"Hei, tenang aja, ini masih aku kok." Kata Terra (yang beruban dan ada mahluk hitam dibelakangnya) dan mulai teleport ke belakang ke belakang leher tiap titan dan menebasnya dengan Ars Solum.

Marluxia (Teto) menebas leher semua Colossal titan dengan mudah. Armored Titan? Ditembak BRS.

"GROAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Titan 'Eren' masih ada, dan transform menjadi Armored Titan.

"Serahkan ini padaku!" BRS menembak kepala Armored 'Eren'.

JDEEEEER!

.

.

.

"Apa berhasil?" Tanya Armin (Piko).

"Kau boleh bilang begitu." Kata Armored 'Eren', tak berbekas.

"Tak berhasil!" Kata BRS. Sephiroth pun maju sambil menghindari berbagai macam pukulan dari Armored 'Eren'.

"Octaslash." Sephiroth terbang dan menebas belakang leher 'Eren', meski tidak berbekas. Tapi Armored 'Eren' berhasil dijatuhkan.

"Dark Impulse." Terra beruban menyelam dalam kegelapan, Terra muncul keluar dari kegelapan itu dan berhasil menebas leher Armored 'Eren'.

"Berhasil!" Kata Kanade (Rin). Dan seraya kabut terangkat, terlihat 'Eren' sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Belum selesai! OAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Kali ini 'Eren' tidak menggigit tangannya, tapi langsung berubah menjadi Titan tak berkulit setinggi 60 meter.

"AAAAAH!" Semuanya langsung shock melihat Colossal 'Eren'. Dan titan raksasa itu menginjak-injak semua orang.

"Arrgh!" Armin terinjak, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Cloud dengan Fusion Swordnya, dan menangkisnya.

"Ultima Cannon!" Terra beruban mengubah keybladenya menjadi meriam raksasa dan menembakkan bola energi raksasa berkali-kali ke kaki Colossal 'Eren'. Dan Colossal 'Eren' terjatuh.

"Karena titan sebesar itu hanya bisa bergerak sangat lambat." Kata Marluxia (Teto).

"Oke! SEMUANYA!" Dan 8 orang itu menebas belakang leher Colossal 'Eren', dan kabut besar yang panas menutupi pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Yo. Kerja bagus!" Kata Yuuma sambil baca Lexicon.

"HOI! KEMANA AJA KAU! KITA REPOT LAWAN MAHLUK BEGINIAN TAU!" Teriak Terra (Kaito), Sephiroth (Gakupo), dan Cloud (Len).

"Mahluk beginian itu sudah kalah." Kata BRS (Miku).

"Kerja bagus, kalian lolos. Itu pertarungan yang seru. Sampai jumpa." Kata 'Eren' dan lenyap, meninggalkan partikel cahaya kecil. Yuuma mengambil partikel cahaya itu.

"Benda ini... passkey." Kata Yuuma.

"Jadi selama ini dia sendiri adalah kunci untuk semua rahasia itu? Dan dia berupaya untuk menjaganya seperti menjaga nyawanya sendiri?" Tanya Cloud (Len).

"Rin, pegang ini." Kata Yuuma sambil memberikan objek misterius itu ke Rin.

"Jangan memerintahku!" Tapi Yuuma sudah keluar dari dimensi Wall Maria.

"Hoi, Yuuma! Kau ngapain?" Teriak Cloud (Len).

"_Membuka jalan untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah Eren. Rin, bawa passkey yang kuberikan kepadamu ke sana." _Kata Yuuma dari dunia luar.

Dan pintu terbuka!

Dan mereka turun.

"Woaaah!" Kata Miku dan lain-lain, yang sudah berubah menjadi semula. Partikel-partikel data berada dimana-mana dengan aura data dimana mana.

"_Data passkey itu bisa mengdekripsikan partikel-partikel data di sini, karena informasi itu hanya bisa diakses disini." _Kata Yuuma dari dunia luar.

"Tunggu seraya data sampah dibersihkan dan diatur ulang..." Kata Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

5

4

3

2

1

"Sudah!" Kata Kaito.

"Mana? Mana? Lihat!" Semuanya mengeremuni Gakupo.

Dan sebuah database muncul dalam bentuk kertas-kertas laporan di hadapan mereka. Mereka menatap laporan itu dalam penuh keingintahuan.

"_Sudah lihat sesuatu?" _Tanya Yuuma.

"Ada semacam kertas laporan, sepertinya ada banyak kertas di dalamnya." Kata Teto.

"_Bacalah isinya. Aku hanya bisa menavigasi kalian dari luar sini."_ Kata Yuuma. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Mari kita baca..." Kata Len sambil membuka folder itu.

...

"Xitnor... Report?" Baca Rin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Yaaaah... maaf karena hanya bisa segini...**

**Tapi hanya ini yang bisa saya ketik untuk saat ini.**

**Saya juga lagi mandat kata-kata sih... jadi bingung mau ngomong apa...**

**Telah diinformasikan bahwa Lexicon Corner hanya berjalan untuk lima episod! Masih ada 2 episod lagi, jadi tanyakanlah apa yang ingin ditanyakan sesegera mungkin sebelum pendaftaran (?) ditutup! **

**Baiklah! Chapter ini selesai! Until next update then...**


	27. Xitnor's Report

**GOMEN TELAT UPDATE! **

**Minggu lalu lagi liburan, jadi gak sempet bikin fic...**

**Sedikit penjelasan: di chapter lalu, ketika awan dan malaikat berantem, itu maksudnya Cloud dan Sephiroth. Berarti Len vs Gakupo. **

**Banyak yang bertanya Xitnor Report itu apa. Oke, chapter ini akan menjelaskannya.**

**Gomen gak banyak ngomong...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

13 halaman.

Laporan dari seseorang yang belum pernah didiengar namanya.

Xitnor.

Siapa dia?

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah mendapatkan laporan rahasia ini..." Yuuma berkata sambil melihat Rin dan Len.

"...selain Rin dan Len, yang lain silahkan keluar. Dell, Haku, kalian mengawasi?" Semuanya (minus Rin Len) langsung SHOCK!

"Siap!" Dan tiba-tiba Dell dan Haku terjun dari langit (?) dan mendarat, membuat yang lain langsung kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami bawa es krim. Yuuma mau?" Tanya Dell yang akan memberikan es krimnya tapi sudah lenyap.

"Uooh! Teleportasi!" Kata Haku.

"Bukan... tapi si baka inilah..." Kata Miku sambil menunjuk ke Kaito yang sudah menjilat es krim itu layaknya seekor anjing tanpa rasa malu, pake acara guk-guk lagi (?).

"BAKAITO!" Teriak semua yang ada di ruangan itu dan langsung melempari Kaito dengan tulang (?), sehingga Kaito pun kabur layaknya seekor anjing, kebetulan kencing dulu di tiang listrik (?) eh salah, maksudnya gali lobang buat ngubur es krim (apalah ini?).

"Sudahlah kalian semua... KELUAAAAAAR! Dell, Haku! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk atau nguping!" Yuuma sudah stres.

"Siap!" Dan pintu ditutup sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa masuk.

Dan Yuuma menatap Rin dan Len.

"Siap membacanya?" Tanya Yuuma, dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Oke...?"

Dan Yuuma mulai membaca report itu satu per satu:

**Xitnor Report 1:**

**Sains itu tidak terbatas.**

**Tak ada permulaan ataupun akhir.**

**Seperti sesuatu terwujud karena ada keinginan, ilmu pengetahuan muncul karena ada penemu. Cih, kenapa para penemu harus menemukan sesuatu yang tak penting seperti itu? Seperti gravitasi, hukum cahaya, dan fisika biologi kimia sebagainya.**

**Memang, semuanya itu sangat menyebalkan. Tak menarik sama sekali.**

**Aku heran. Padahal aku sangat berbakat dalam hal itu.**

**Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang baru, atau mengembangkan teori yang sudah ada. Ya, menciptakan sesuatu yang belum seorang pun pernah temukan.**

"Apa pendapat kalian?" Tanya Yuuma. Len dan Rin geleng-geleng.

Yuuma melanjutkan ke Report no. 2:

**Xitnor Report 2:**

**Satu hal yang sangat menarik bagiku adalah cloning, atau replica. Tapi sayang, dunia realita dan fiksional sangatlah berbeda. **

**Ketika dunia fiksi mengatakan bahwa cloning adalah proses replikasi suatu mahluk hidup, dunia nyata mengatakan bahwa Dolly dibuat dengan proses kelahiran, hanya dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan mahluk aslinya.**

**Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri, dan berupaya untuk membuat apa yang tampaknya hanya fiksi belaka menjadi kenyataan.**

"Tadi katanya dia gak suka sama penemu, eh taunya dia sendiri jadi penemu." Kata Rin.

"Sudahlah, lanjut saja." Kata Len.

**Xitnor Report 3:**

**Aku dan rekan kerjaku memiliki pikiran yang sama. Dan rupanya sependapat dengan hal kloning. Kami pun bekerja sama untuk menciptakan teori baru berhubungan dengan replica. **

**Kami pun mencoba banyak sekali hal. Namun tak membuahkan hasil. Aku pun berpikir untuk menyerah dan kembali menonton anime, tapi rekanku masih terus mencoba sangat keras.**

"Ini apanya yang laporan!? Ini mah kayak buku harian!" Protes Rin.

"Kita bakar saja!" Kata Len sambil menyulut api.

"EH jangan! Lanjut baca aja dulu!" Kata Yuuma sambil meneruskan membaca.

**Xitnor Report 4:**

**Rekanku menyarankan sesuatu yang kembali menyulut semangatku. "Untuk membuat klon atau replica, itu tidak harus dari sesuatu yang tidak ada menjadi ada kan?" katanya.**

**Intinya adalah, daripada menduplikat sesuatu, kita seperti menyalin data dari objek awal ke seseorang yang lain, menghapus data yang semula dan menggantinya dengan data dari subyek asli. Ini awalnya sulit untuk diterima, tapi aku putuskan untuk melakukannya, dihasut oleh keingintahuanku.**

"Baiklah, ini sangat serius. Apa-apaan ini? Misalnya seperti aku direplikakan. Dan data itu dimasukan ke dalam Miku. Maka Miku akan menjadi hasil replikaku? Sifat, tingkah-laku, tinggi, suara?" Tanya Rin.

"Maka Miku tidak akan ada lagi?" Tanya Len.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku lanjutkan ya."

**Saat itu di luar ruangan...**

"Mereka ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Miku. "Rasanya aku lagi diomongin." Kata Miku.

"Apakah mereka lagi ngomongin upacara pernikahan Miku sama Kaito?" Tanya Piko.

BUAK!

Piko ditonjok di muka.

"BAKA! AKU SAMA SI BAKA!? OGAH BANGET!" Miku protes sekali, dan Piko sudah babak belur.

"Kalau gitu, apakah Rin sama Len lagi dinikahkan sama Yuuma-sensei?" Tanya Gumi.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Benar juga ya... mungkin mereka malu kalo ada kita, terus report yang mereka dapat itu hanya sebagai ritual ikrar mereka kan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Bisa jadi..." Kata Teto. Dell sama Haku gak tau mau ngomong apa.

**Kembali ke dalam...**

"Di luar berisik sekali." Kata Len.

"Aku lanjut gak nih?" Tanya Yuuma. Dan mereka mengangguk.

**Xitnor Report 5:**

**Kami pun mulai bereksperimen. Rekanku pun merelakan diri menjadi tes subjek. Semua datanya telah disimpan untuk direplikasi.**

**Kami mencoba dengan mayat, jadi kami pun menggali satu kubur yang baru saja dikubur karena belum membusuk, dan memulai eksperimen. **

**Mesin replikasi ciptaan kami pun telah jadi, dan kami mulai bereksperimen. Data milik rekanku telah menyalin semua dari mayat itu.**

**Ketika kami melihat lagi setelah eksperimen selesai, kami pun sangat senang. Eksperimen kami berhasil. Mayat itu pun terlihat seperti rekanku.**

"Selamat untuk Xitnor dan rekannya." Kata Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau berhasil, kenapa sampai ada 13 laporan?" Tanya Yuuma, dan terus membaca.

**Xitnor Report 6:**

**Harapan kami tak seperti yang kami kira. Meski replika itu berhasil secara fisik, kami memiliki problem serius. Replika itu tidak hidup, karena kami melakukan replika itu kepada sebuah mayat.**

**Aku dan rekanku ini adalah pria, dan mayat itu adalah wanita, sehingga meski mayat itu sudah terlihat persis dengannya, dia tetaplah perempuan.**

**Kami pun menyadari bahwa seseorang yang hidup dan memiliki kelamin yang sama lah yang akan membuat eksperimen ini benar-benar berhasil.**

"Sekarang mereka akan melakukan eksperimen dengan manusia hidup..." Kata Len.

"Mereka sekarang akan mengorbankan seseorang untuk dijadikan replikanya... menarik..." Kata Yuuma dan membaca laporan ke-7.

**Xitnor Report 7:**

**Aku masih terus mencoba untuk melakukan semua yang aku bisa tanpa membahayakan diriku dalam bahaya yang bisa saja muncul.**

**Aku mendapat kabar duka: keluargaku telah lenyap. Istriku dan kelima anakku, 3 putra dan 2 putri, telah dibunuh oleh perampok. Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian itu karena aku sering terlambat pulang.**

**Aku pun mulai jatuh ke dalam kegalauan, tak punya motivasi lagi untuk melanjutkan eksperimen ini.**

"Masih ada 5 halaman lagi, kalau eksperimennya tidak lanjut, apa isi dari 5 halaman berikutnya?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Entah kenapa, keluargaku juga 5 bersaudara, 3 cowok dan 2 cewek, termasuk aku. Dan mereka semua kecuali aku mati dibunuh perampok." Kata Rin.

"Mungkin suatu kebetulan?" Tanya Len.

**Xitnor Report 8:**

**Aku mendengar kabar dari rekan kerjaku bahwa anak keempatku, seorang putri, ternyata masih hidup dari musibah itu. Aku sangat senang, tapi rekanku juga mengatakan bahwa dia berada di dalam keadaan koma selama 2 bulan.**

**Rekaknku sudah terbakar oleh rasa ingin tahu dan galau, sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa dia adalah putriku, dia mengambilnya dari rumah sakit dengan izin yang legal tentunya, dan pergi mencari seseorang yang tampaknya cocok untuk dikorbankan, tanpa sepengetahuanku.**

**Dia pun menemukannya. Dia adalah anak telantar, tak dinginkan siapapun, tak memiliki siapapun. Dia sendirian di dunia ini. Lui adalah namanya. Dia pun kembali saat aku tidak ada dan berupaya untuk bereksperimen dengan putriku yang komatos dan unknown girl Lui.**

"Sepertinya ini sangat parah... aku ingin tahu siapa mereka..." Kata Len.

"Kali ini aku akan membaca langsung report no. 9 dan 10." Kata Yuuma.

**Xitnor Report 9:**

**Tanpa izinku, rekanku telah melakukan eksperimen ini. Dan saat aku kembali, eksperimen itu telah dilakukan.**

**Dia pun sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan replika pertama yang sukses. Tapi aku tidak senang. Dia memakai putriku sebagai objek eksperimen dan seseorang lain sebagai target.**

**Meski begitu, aku pun sedikit lega karena replika kami pun berhasil dibuat.**

**Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun bangun. Putriku sudah tidak komatos lagi, dan replikanya pun juga bangun. Observasi mulai kami lakukan.**

**...**

**Xitnor Report 10:**

**Rekanku membuat kesalahan.**

**Lui adalah seorang laki-laki, bukanlah perempuan. Rupanya dia sering dianggap perempuan karena tingkah laku dan pakaiannya. Meski begitu, sikap yang diperlihatkan replika putriku sangat mirip dengan seorang laki-laki.**

**Dan rupanya sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan putriku yang baru bangun. Dia langsung menyatakan kebenciannya kepada kami, mengatakan bahwa semua cowok di dunia harus binasa. Pendapatku adalah, bahwa kejadian yang dia alami telah membuatnya androphobia, tapi sifat itu tidak dia tunjukkan kepada replikanya, yang kebetulan sedang terlihat persis sepertinya–perempuan.**

**Aku pun memberi replika dari putriku, Kagamine Rin, nama baru. Bukan sebagai Hibiki Lui dia akan dikenal, melainkan Kagami Len.**

"..." Keheningan mencekam seluruh ruangan itu.

"Ahahahaha... bukankan ini sangat mengagetkan? Aku pun tak tahu sampai sejauh ini..." Kata Yuuma.

Rin dan Len menatap satu sama lain.

"Eto... jadi report ini menceritakan tentang aku yang dijadikan bahan eksperimen dan DIA yang ada disana menjadi AKU yang BARU!?" teriak Rin, dan terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya, mengerang kesakitan.

"Rin! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len sambil menatap Rin yang kesakitan. Yuuma berdoa layaknya pendeta #plak

...

"Aku...tidak terlalu mengingat masa laluku, tapi kenapa? Aku rasanya sedang mengingat semuanya sekaligus..." Kata Rin, yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Len pun merasa kasihan kepada Rin, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena dia sendiri pun memiliki diri sendiri untuk dikasihani.

"Aku... bukanlah aku? Jadi... siapakah aku ini? Siapakah aku yang sebenarnya? Aku yang sebenarnya... sudah tidak ada lagi?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Dan inilah akhir dari chapter 27!**

**Masih ada 3 report lagi! Ya... semoga semua rahasianya terdapat di dalam report sisanya!**

**Jadi... apakah kalian mau review?**

**Please? Okay?**


	28. Xitnor's Report - Last 3 Pages

**Dan saya mengejar waktu untuk upload fic secepatnya.**

**Dan inilah fic chapter 28.**

**Berarti bentar lagi tamat!**

**Horeee! #plak**

**Dan 3 page lainnya akan diberitahu disini, jadi selamat baca!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Aku... ini siapa?" Kata Len, menjatuhkan dirinya.

Yuuma dan Rin hanya bisa menatap Len dengan kasihan, tapi ekspresi Yuuma lebih datar daripada Rin.

"Tunggu, kalau kau itu replikaku dan memorimu diganti dengan memoriku, lalu bagaimana memorimu tak sama dengan memoriku, juga kau tak ingat masa lalumu?" Tanya Rin.

Len tidak menjawab.

"Aku lanjutkan." Kata Yuuma.

**Saat itu di luar...**

"Mereka lama sekali." Kata Kaito.

"Mungkin mereka ada masalah dengan tunangannya, kayak cincin mereka hilang." Kata Teto.

"Eh tapi, mereka kan mirip kakak-adek, itu berarti bukannya incest ya?" Tanya Gumi.

...

...

...

"HENTIKAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Dan semua orang menerobos pintu itu tapi ditahan oleh Dell sama Haku.

"Haku! Lakukan sesuatu!" Kata Dell yang sibuk menahan gerombolan manusia yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

DRRRRRRT!

Dan semuanya ditazer oleh Haku.

"N-nice.." Dan Dell juga ikut pingsan karena ditazer.

**Kembali masuk ke ruangan...**

"Di luar berisik." Kata Yuuma.

"Entah kenapa nanti aku mau hantam Gumi." Kata Rin.

"Aku lanjutkan..." Kata Yuuma sambil membuka halaman kesepuluh.

**Xitnor's Journal 11:**

**Karena ini tampaknya seperti buku harian dan bukan report, aku ganti judulnya jadi Journal, soalnya Diary itu sangat cewek.**

**Kami menemukan banyak hal menarik pada Hibiki. Meski proses duplikat berhasil secara jasmani, tapi dia sanggup menahan sebagian memorinya untuk diganti. Alhasil, memorinya tak diganti oleh milik Rin, tapi dia tak mengingat semua tentang dirinya.**

**Tapi sebelum aku ketahui, saat aku akan menyelesaikan eksperimen ini, rekanku, Leon, telah memberontak kepadaku. Berbagai macam eksperimen telah dia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dengan tubuh Rin dan Hibiki, berbagai macam hal telah dia lakukan. Maka karena itu, mereka sudah tidak seperti yang seharusnya.**

"Aku... namaku adalah... Hibiki. Lui Hibiki." Kata Len, sudah sadar.

"Apa maksudnya 'sudah tidak seperti yang seharusnya'? Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Yuuma, dan meneruskan membaca.

**Xitnor's Journal 12:**

**Meski proses duplikat ini reversible, yaitu target duplikat dikembalikan seperti semula, tapi memori tidak akan kembali. Sehubungan dengan Hibiki yang bisa menahan memorinya, dan eksperimen tetap dilakukan kepadanya bersama dengan Rin, dia pun kehilangan memorinya. Seluruhnya.**

**Untuk Rin, dia juga sudah lupa siapa dirinya. Sifatnya telah bercampur dengan persona dari ibunya berdasarkan memorinya yang baru saja terekam. Eksperimen ilegal yang dilakukan Leon sudah keterlaluan.**

**Putriku sendiri sudah tidak mengenalku lagi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah namanya dan androphobianya.**

**Sedangkan Hibiki? Dia kabur dari lab kami. Kami tidak menemukannya lagi.**

**Kami pun memutuskan untuk mengubah memori dari Rin sehingga dia memiliki memori sebelumnya, yaitu sewaktu keluarganya mati, dan memiliki memori palsu sebagai anak sekolah ceria yang membenci laki-laki. Lalu kami menempatkannya di rumahnya sendiri, dengan banyak uang yang bisa dia gunakan untuk memenuhi hidupnya.**

"Jadi biar aku simpulkan ini. Ayahku ini, yaitu penulis laporan ini, Xitnor, adalah ayahku, betul? Lalu apa maksudnya aku dan persona ibuku tercampur? Apakah itu mengakibatkan aku membenci pria?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Siapa aku ini sebenarnya." Kata Len sambil merasa down.

"Halaman terakhir. Lalu kita bisa diskusikan ini dengan semuanya." Kata Yuuma.

**Xitnor's Journal 13:**

**Aku menemukan berberapa hal lain setelah Rin dan Hibiki/Len sudah tidak ada di tangan kami. Rekanku ternyatalah yang memulai selama ini, demi memuaskan keingintahuannya secara ilegal.**

**Dia mengakui kepadaku bahwa dialah yang menyulut pembunuhan atas keluargaku. Dia membawa gerombolan perampok ke rumah, dan dia berpura-pura sebagai diriku melarikan diri dari rumah, memberikan tanda kepada para perampok itu, dan membunuh semuanya. Tapi dia ingin agar yang perempuan dibiarkan hidup. Tapi karena kecelakaan, istriku meninggal, meninggalkan kebencian yang besar kepada diriku, tapi Rin masih hidup.**

**Leon rupanya telah mengubah dirinya menjadi aku menggunakan mesin itu, dan semua hal buruk dia lakukan sebagai 'aku', dan mengubah dirinya menjadi Leon. Menarik, karena dia sanggup menjaga memorinya tanpa diganggu sedikitpun.**

**Aku pun berupaya untuk menghentikannya, sambil meneriakkan namanya.**

**Aku pun ditusuk, dan dia mengatakan, "Itu... bukan namaku. Namaku... adalah Rinto." Dan pandangan mataku lenyap.**

"Selesai?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Belum. Masih ada satu halaman lagi." Kata Len.

**Secret Xitnor's Report:**

**Kazeyama Rinto.**

**Itulah namaku. **

**Aku tak seharusnya hidup. Tapi aku hidup, dan itu menakjubkan.**

**Labku sudah hancur. Begitu pula dengan hidupku.**

**Dengan sisa kekayaanku, aku ingin agar pengetahuan bisa dimiliki semua orang, terkecuali pengetahuan ilegal seperti ini.**

**Aku pun membangun sekolah SMA ini, sekolah yang sangat bagus, tapi aku juga menulis wasiat, untuk 'memisahkan sekolah ini menjadi dua bagian: cewek dan cowok, untuk berjaga-jaga jika dua orang yang seharusnya tidak bertemu, bertemu', memaksudkan Rin dan Hibiki/Len. Aku menambahkan: berlangsung hanya untuk satu tahun. Setelah itu normalkan semuanya.**

**Terkutuklah kau, Leon. Kau mengambil keluargaku, reputasiku, bahkan namaku.**

**X.**

**Huruf yang menandakan akhir, kematian, selesai.**

**Sama seperti hidupku. **

**Maka itu, aku akan dikenal sebagai...**

**Xitnor.**

**Aku pun ditangkap polisi karena kasus pembunuhan keluargaku itu. Ya, ditangkap karena sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan. Tapi aku masih bisa menulis laporan ini, dan menyimpannya sampai aku dibebaskan.**

**Terkutuklah kau, Leon. Aku, Xitnor, akan melakukan pembalasan.**

...

"Selesai." Kata Yuuma.

"Aku, mulai mengingatnya. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Kazeyama. Memoriku agak buram, tapi aku baru mengingatnya sekarang!" Kata Rin.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku masih tak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya! Apakah yang aku ingat sekarang ini adalah palsu?" Tanya Len.

"Jangan begitu, pastilah hal baik akan muncul." Kata Rin sambil memegang tangan Len. "Iya kan?"

"Be-benar... semoga..." Kata Len.

"Baiklah, jadi inilah yang kita ketahui. Rin memiliki ayah bernama Rinto tapi menggantinya menjadi Xitnor. Lalu keluarganya dibunuh oleh Leon, rekannya, menyalahkannya kepada Rinto. Rin tak ingat siapa dia karena eksperimen gila itu, dan dia rupanya bisa keluar dengan selamat. Sedangkan Len, nama aslinya adalah Lui Hibiki, dan dia menjadi objek replika Rin, dan kabur dari lab itu." Kata Yuuma.

"Sepertinya... masih sulit dipercaya tapi..." Kata Len.

"Tapi ini harus kita percayai." Kata Rin, "jika tidak, semua masalah ini tidak akan berakhir. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak membencimu, malah sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Len pun sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"A-arigatou..." Dan dia mendidih (?). Rin hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Len.

"Hoi, hoi, waktu bermesraan selesai." Kata Yuuma.

"Si-siapa yang bermesraan!?" Kata mereka berdua.

**Dan kembali ke luar ruangan...**

"Mereka lama sekali!" Kata Dell, baru sadar. Dan pintu terbuka. Dan mereka keluar.

"UOOOOOO! KALIAN TELAH MENIKAH! SELAMAT!" Kata si baka kaito, berlari seperti anjing.

DUAAAAK!

"BAKA!" Rin menendang Kaito di kepalanya, dan terlempar sampai ke tembok.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku.

"Biar kuceritakan semuanya." Kata Yuuma.

**Setelah sesi bercerita...**

"Len... Rin... kalian melewati hal yang buruk..." Kata Gumi kasihan.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa hidup kalian bisa separah itu..." Kata Gakupo.

"Begitu pula dengan kami." Kata Rin dan Len.

"Aku baru mengetahui full storynya sekarang." Kata Teto.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Piko ke Teto.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?" Tanya Teto. "ini juga menyangkut satu-satunya saudaraku yang masih hidup, Hibiki."

Len mulai ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Dan fic ini makin serius saja.**

**Bentar lagi tamat, bisa HIATUS! #plak**

**Ahahahahaha... tenang aja! Masih ada OVA kok! (emangnya anime?)**

**Baiklah... karena i gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi... mind to review?**


	29. Before Crisis

**Untuk mengejar waktu update yang terlambat, akhirnya saya update secepat yang saya bisa.**

**Baiklah! Lanjutkan fic ini yang sudah mau selesai...**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Jadi begini. Aku memang punya saudara bernama Lui. Lagipula, hanya dia saja yang masih hidup dari keluargaku. Aku anak tunggal, tapi masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang." Teto mulai bercerita.

"Aku sering sekali melihat Lui di pinggir jalan. Tidak mengemis, tidak melarat, hanya berdiri saja di sana, tak melakukan apapun. Setiap hari aku selalu melihat dia." Pada saat yang tepat, Mikuo masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ah, jangan hiraukan aku. Lanjutkan saja." Katanya.

Teto melanjutkan. "Suatu hari, dia menghilang. Dan 100 tahun kemudian, aku menemukannya di dalam bulatan es yang besar, membeku di dalamnya."

"CHOTTO MATTE!" Teriak semua.

"Gomen, hahaha bercanda aja kok! Oke, lanjut. Dia menghilang, tak pernah dilihat lagi." Teto pun terdiam.

Dia melihat Len. "Berberapa minggu kemudian, ada orang tak dikenal mengetuk rumahku, mengaku diri sebagai sepupuku, Lui Hibiki. Aku pun tidak memercayainya, karena tampangnya sangat berbeda dengan Lui yang aku ketahui. Aku melihat bahwa dia memiliki cincin yang waktu itu aku berikan kepadanya, dan saat itu aku yakin bahwa dia itu Lui."

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih tidak percaya padanya. Keesokan harinya, dia pun tidak mengingat apa-apa, sampai sekarang. Aku pun menemukan nama tertulis pada bajunya: Experiment no.0 – Len Kagami. Jadi itulah yang kugunakan untuk kupanggil dia." Dan Teto selesai bercerita.

Semuanya tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena cerita Teto bertepatan dengan laporan (atau buku harian gaje) Xitnor, atau lebih tepatnya, Kazeyama Rinto.

"Len, bisa menunjukkan cincin itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Sebentar. Yuuma, kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan semua ini? Dan kelihatannya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dari awal." Tanya Mikuo.

"Pertanyaan bagus! Ada dua alasan. Pertama, Teto meminta tolong kepadaku untuk memecahkan misteri Hibiki. Dan alasan kedua, adalah karena aku secara tidak langsung, adalah wakil kepala sekolah ini!" Jawab Yuuma sambil baca LOVELESS v2 (emang ada?)

"Wakil kepala sekolah? Emang kepala sekolahnya siapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Hem... tidak seru kalau aku memberitahukanny sekarang dong..." Kata Yuuma sambil buka bungkus Pocki.

"Kita mau ketemu dia sekarang." Kata RIn dengan tegas.

"Diijinkan." Kata Yuuma. Dan mereka berjalan langsung ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

**Dan mereka sampai di tempat yang tidak mereka inginkan untuk berada di sana.**

"Di balik pintu ini, adalah..." Kata Rin.

"Sudahlah. Dari 2 chapter lalu ini banyak banget basa-basinya. Reader juga pada bosen bacanya. Makanya fic ini harus ada season 2 nya!" Kata Len sambil minum Akua (tau pasti merek aslinya). Sedangkan semuanya menatap Len dengan ekspresi 'kamu-ngomong-apa-sih?'

Dan mereka membuka pintu itu.

Dan mereka melihat, seseorang yang seperti Len saat dewasa, mukanya saja, tapi penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan Len secara fisik, bukan hanya pakaiannya, tapi secara keseluruhan. (gunakan imajinasi anda).

"Selamat datang." Kata sang kepsek.

"Biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kazeyama Rinto, pemilik sekolah ini. Tadinya semua isi rak buku ini adalah koleksi manga, anime, game, nendoroid, figurin, dan lain-lain, tapi semua itu berubah sejak **Otaku Kepsek **menyerang, dan semua harta berhargaku ini diambil oleh si tiran menyebalkan itu. Tadinya aku mau buat persekutuan dengan **Mondaiji Gakuen **biar aku bisa menjatuhkan **Otaku Kepsek **dari kekuasaannya, tapi si Kiyoteru udah kalah duluan, malah jadi bawahannya **Otaku Kepsek **lagi. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan hidup dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang." Dan sang kepsek selesai bercerita.

'dia itu otaku tapi semua benda otakunya diambil otaku kepsek? Maksudnya apa? Kita gak ngerti!' batin semuanya.

"Ya, maaf sudah menginterupsi! Ceritaku yang gak penting ini, cih. Ribet banget. Baiklah, kembali ke urusan awal." Dan Rinto menatap Rin.

"Rin, aku percaya, kamu sudah mengetahui rahasiamu dengan Hibiki?" Tanya Rinto.

"Sudah. Apa maumu? Dan terlebih lagi? Apakah kau memang ayahku? Atau kau hanyalah imitasinya?" Jawab Len.

"Hoi, bocah. Aku bertanya kepada putriku, bukan kamu. Jadi kau boleh diam untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Rinto.

"kasar sekali..." kata Len.

Rinto bangun dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Jadi, tempat ini bukanlah tempat nyaman untuk membuat perjanjian, betul?" Tanya Rinto.

"Perjanjian apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Bertemulah di rumahm nanti sore jam 5. Silahkan keluar." Dan Rinto mengusir semuanya dari ruangannya.

Pintu ditutup.

"Cih, kasar sekali." Kata Kaito.

"Jam 5 ya? Kira-kira perjanjian apa yang mau dia buat?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Mungkin perjanjian untuk memiliki semua hartamu. Kamu kan orang kaya. Sekolah ini aja punyamu." Kata Yuuma.

"Mungkin saja, tapi tak masuk akal juga. Kan dia itu ayahku." Kata Rin.

"Tunggu saja jam 5 nanti. Mau nongkrong di cafeku gak? Eh maksudnya, cafenya Teto. Kan sebenarnya itu punya dia. Teto juga dari keluarga kaya." Ajak Len.

"Keluarga Kasane ya? Iya sih." Kata Miku.

"Oke, kita kesana sekarang! Sekalian coba alat baruku dulu." Gakupo mengeluarkan semacam remote TV dan memencet berberapa tombol.

Poof!

Dan mereka lenyap.

**Back to Len's Cafe**

"Hei, Gaku. Alatmu memang berhasil bekerja... tetapi..." Kata Teto.

"KENAPA KITA ADA DI KAMAR MANDI!?" Teriak Rin.

"Ahahahahahaha, maaf! Oke, semua keluar!" Kata Gakupo.

Dan semuanya keluar untuk mendapatkan kebebasan.

"Oke, semua mau minum susu coklat?" Tanya Len.

"Mau dong!" Kata semuanya.

**Dan setelah 10 susu coklat...**

Yuuma POV

Baiklah untuk reader sekalian, ada pengumuman penting untuk kalian. Sekarang ini, budget untuk pembuatan episode 4 Lexicon Corner sudah habis. Jadi tidak akan ada Lexicon Corner lagi.

Tapi untuk semua pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakan akan dijawab sekarang.

Normal POV

"Jadi, Len? Boleh ambilkan kotak suratnya?" tanya Yuuma.

"Gak usah, kotak suratnya bakal masuk lewat jendela kok." Kata Gakupo. Dan kotak surat Len beneran masuk ke dalam rumah Len.

"GAKUPO! KAU APAKAN KOTAK SURATKU!?" Teriak Len dengan histeris.

"Sudahlah, kan lebih enak." Kata Gakupo sambil menatap Yuuma mengambil surat dari kotak surat itu, yang segera keluar lewat jendela. Dan Yuuma langsung bernyanyi 'kita dapat surat, kita dapat surat, kita dapat surat, apa isinya?'

"Eto... itu bukannya Blus Klus sangat ya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ah Gumi akhirnya bicara! Kenapa dari tadi diam aja?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidur." Jawab Gumi.

"Oke, itu jawaban simpel sekali." Jawab Miku.

"Oke, pertanyaan dari Chalice07: Chalice ada pertanyaan! Kenapa bapak rin jadi kepsek? Dan apakah koro kun suka hal berbau Yuri? (soalnya menurut insting koro kun itu fudinshi kalau bukan fudanshi X3 #ditendang) #ditabok." Baca Yuuma.

"Kan udah dijawab soal gimana bapaknya. Kalau soal authornya fudinshi atau bukan... yang pasti dia bukan fudanshi. Oi Len, author fudinshi bukan?" Tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, author juga blom pernah ngomong." Tanya Len.

"Author bukan fudinshi, dia masih straight kok." Jawab Yuuma. "Oke, next question dari lenlenka092: Mau nanya nih, Rin itu suka apa kaga ama Len, dan apa Len nyimpan perasaan ama Rin?"

Yang dimaksud berupaya untuk menyembunyikan muka mereka.

"Oke, saya langsung aja ngomong: mereka saling suka. Tapi levelnya berbeda." Jawab Yuuma, yang sudah menerima tabokan oleh kedua orang yang dimaksud.

"Huh! A-aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya sudah membaik dengan dia saja!" kata Rin. Len hanya diam saja.

"O-oke... agh... next question dari Chalice07 lagi...:

Pertanyaan chalice di chapter sebelumnya chalice ulang XD(Yuna : Udah, ngapain sih ngulang pertanyaan gaje mu, chalice 3) sekarang nambah pertanyaan chalice XD #digampar :  
1. Kenapa bapak Rin bisa jadi kepala sekolah?  
2. yang di sebut malaikat itu Rin atau banci tama lawang- #ditebas, maksudnya Gakupo?  
3. Apakah bapak Cha-#salah nama #ditabok, Rin memisah antara wanita dan pria karena tau Rin benci cowo atau takut anaknya diapa-apakan? #dilindes  
4. Apakah Koro-kun suka pairing YamaHibi? #digampar  
5. Apakah koro-kun penyuka Yuri? #ditendang  
6. Kapankah Koro-kun jadi Fudanshi? apakah mau chalice ajarin 'cara cepat jadi Fudanshi/Fujoshi?' biar cepet? :3 #makin gaje aja pertanyaan nya #maaf kebanyakan :3  
Dijawab ya XD

"Oke, akan saya langsung jawab:

1. sudah dijelaskan ceritanya. Silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya lagi.  
2. Dia adalah gakupo. Lawannya cloud kan sephiroth.  
3. Lagi, semuanya sudah dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya.  
4. Gak, karena author gak fudan.  
5. Yuri sangat enggak, tapi belum dikonfirmasikan oleh author pada saat pembuatan chapter ini.  
6. Tak akan pernah."

Dan Yuuma selesai menjawab pertanyaan sangat gaje itu.

"Pertanyaan terakhir dari Renata29: koro-san, rinto masih hidupkah? tazer itu apa? apakah teto juga replika?"

"Rinto masih hidup, tazer itu semacam self-defense tool buat nyetrumin orang, teto bukan replica." Yuuma selesai menjawab.

"Oke, sekarang sudah jam 5... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahmu sekarang? Siapa tahu dia sudah ada di sana." Kata Len.

"Oke, mari pergi!" Kata Rin.

"Ayo!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**End of chapter 29**

**Lexicon corner mungkin sudah berakhir, tapi kami masih menerima pertanyaan! Jadi tanyakanlah semua yang mau ditanyakan! **

**Season 2 fic ini sudah confirm!**

**Mau ngomong apa lagi ya?**

**Oke, 1 chapter to go! Ikuti terus perkembangan fic ini! Yeaaaah! Review ya!**


	30. Black Garden and White Flowerbed

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL FANTASY! *ditabok!***

**Baiklah... jadi inilah chapter terakhir fic ini. Jadi... bacalah chapter ini dengan sangat menghayati! Mengerti?**

**Disclaimer: semua unsur-unsur anime dan game dan vocaloid di fic ini bukan punya saya. Kalau iya, aku bakal... gak tau deh. Mending kayaknya kalau bukan punyaku deh #plak**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Len (Hibiki)

Rin

Miku

Mikuo

Gumi

Teto

Kaito

Gakupo

Piko

Luka

Yuuma

Dell

Haku

Total member: 13.

Mission: Confront Rinto.

...

"Kita sampai." Kata Rin. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan mereka masuk.

Mereka terus berjalan dan mereka sampai di dalam rumahnya. Rumah Rin yang seharusnya. Tempat tinggal warisan keluarganya.

"Jadi, kapan dia akan muncul?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Maaf meunggu lama!" Rinto turun dari tangga rumahnya dan duduk di kursinya. Diskusi pun dimulai.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Rin.

"Sesuatu yang tidak sama, tapi tidak berbeda. Hidupku singkat. Yang aku inginkan adalah..." Kata Rinto, dengan pause.

...

...

...

...

"Semua harta milik keluarga Kazeyama."

Semuanya terdiam.

"ITU SANGAT NORMAL!" Teriak semuanya.

"Astaga kukira sesuatu yang sangat serius!" Kata Len dengan kesal.

"Tapi bukan itulah incaran utamaku. Tapi, dengan memiliki kekayaan keluarga Kazeyama, aku pun bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa dibeli dengan materi." Kata Rinto.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya...!"

"Tepat, es krim. Leon Haragashika di hadapan anda." Kata 'Rinto'.

"Kau!"

"Kenapa, kuning? Apa kau kesal karena kau kujadikan kelinci percobaanku? Tapi kau kelihatannya senang dengan kau yang sekarang, bahkan mirip dengan 'kembaran' mu itu."

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Yuuma.

Leon, yang berpenampilan Rinto, bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keliling.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, waktuku untuk hidup itu singkat. Tepat sebelum eksperimen replica dilaksanakan, aku memiliki eksperimenku sendiri. Void. Segala yang ada menjadi lenyap. Kembali ke ketiadaan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Membuat sesuatu yang ada menjadi lenyap, kembali ke kegelapan, dan kemudian membuat segalanya dari nol. Itu akan menjadi dunia yang ideal. Tentu saja, bukan aku yang akan menjadi penguasa, karena waktuku singkat."

"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk melenyapkan negara ini!?" Tanya Luka.

"Jika aku bisa, dunia pun akan kulenyapkan. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat eksperimenku berhasil sebelum aku mati." Jawab Leon, dan kembali duduk.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Len bangkit dari kursinya.

Leon pun tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi aku belum selesai menjelaskan. Aku menginginkan rumah besar ini sebagai pusat eksperimenku. Ruang bawah tanah sudah kuisi dengan unsur-unsur Void. Aku bisa memulai proses ini kapan saja, dunia bisa kulenyapkan kapan saja."

Len menggertakkan giginya.

"Tapi akan kuberikan kau satu kesempatan." Kata Leon.

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?" Tanya Leon.

"Game?"

"Bukan VR tentunya. Apakah kau mau bermain?" Tanya Leon.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak dunia akan kau lenyapkan!" Teriak Len.

"Bagus! Sangat menarik! Kalau begitu, temui aku di tempat paling tinggi di area ini. Oke! Semoga sukses!" Dan seraya mereka menatap Leon, dia pergi keluar rumahnya dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"Baik, kita hadapi dia!" Kata Dell.

Dan mereka pergi ke stasiun radio, tempat tertinggi di komplek mereka.

Leon berdiri sambil melihat mereka mendatanginya. Dia terlihat seperti memegang sebuah alat.

"Kalian datang. Aku kira kalian sudah kabur karena ketakutan menghadapiku." Katanya dengan sombong.

"Cih! Untuk apa kita harus takut kepadamu!?" Balas Rin.

"Ooh... kalian pun akan mengetahuinya." Leon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alatnya, yang mulai mengeluarkan semacam aura kegelapan.

"Teleport! Little Garden!"

DZINGGGGG!

Dan mereka semua dikelilingi oleh dark aura. Mereka terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Apa ini!?" Teriak Teto. Mereka pun lenyap dari menara radio.

**Little Garden**

Mereka telah muncul di tempat aneh itu.

"Leon! Kemana kau membawa kami!?" Tanya Kaito.

"Jangan panik. Ini hanyalah semacam ilusi di kepala kalian, dan semuanya itu aku buat menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Kalian pun akan binasa disini." Kata Leon yang diselebungi kegelapan. Auranya pun menjadi tidak sedap.

"Apa ini!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Gakupo.

Saat aura kegelapan terangkat, Leon berubah menjadi figur yang mereka sangat kenal.

...

...

...

...

...

"APA YANG BERUBAH!?" Semuanya protes dan kesal sama Leon karena gak ada perubahan sama sekali dan akhirnya mereka-

"KITA ALL-OUT ATTACK KE LEON!" Teriak Miku.

"O-oi bentar! BENTAAAAAR!"

GUBRAKDZINGJDEER& %*%^&$*BUU*#$%^&*DHCEC ^&^H$DF^G&H*J

MEONG GUGUK CITCIT HAUM ROAR KLUKUK WITWITWIT

"astaga kebun binatang..." Kata Izayoi yang tiba-tiba lewat. "IKUTAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Leon makin kejepit karena Izayoi ikut-ikutan All-Out Attack.

.

.

.

5 menit berlalu

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN KEJAAAAAM!" Teriak Leon.

"Kenapa kita harus baik? Lagian dia seneng-seneng aja tuh." Kata Len sambil nunjuk Izayoi.

Leon berdiri.

"Udah aku punya HP tinggal satu lagi..." Kata Leon.

"Beli lagi aja." Kata Piko. "Nih aku jual! Mau apa? BB? iPhone? Samsung?"

"AKU MAU OBAT!" Kata Leon sambil ngerage dan langsung keluar shadow gede banget dibelakangnya.

"Agi!"

DUESSSSSH!

Dan shadownya kebakar.

Dan figur misterius muncul.

"KENAPA!? KENAPA LEON ADA DUA!?" Teriak Teto dengan gajenya dan lari-lari kesana keliling dan akhirny jatuh dari Little Garden (?)

"Hoi! Aku Rinto beneran! Dia Leon! Yang udah kamu all-out attack tadi sampe benjol-benjol gitu!" Kata Rinto.

"Ada yang punya hansaplas..." Kata Leon sekarat.

"Ada!" Rin mendekati Leon.

DUAK!

"HUAAAAAA NOOOOOOO!" Dan Leon ditendang jatuh dari Little Garden sama Rin, nasibnya pun akan sama seperti Teto (?).

**Meanwhile di tempat lain di Little Garden...**

"Hoi Oujo-sama, Kasukabe! Tau gak tadi aku ketemu 13 orang lagi nabokin satu orang dewasa!" Kata Izayoi.

"Terus kamu apain?" Tanya Asuka.

"Ya ikutan dong! Masa di tontonin?" Kata Izayoi dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

-_-"

**Dan di tempat yang lain di luar Little Garden...**

HASYIM!

"Sroot... rasanya ada yang All-Out Attack tanpa seijinku..." Kata Mitsuru.

Yap, lokasi itu adalah Iwatodai, di luar Tartarus.

**Back to main location**

"Kerja bagus!" Kata Rinto.

"Tapi gimana kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Len.

"Ayolah, ini kan VR!" Kata Rinto.

"HAH!?" Semuanya kaget. "Terus kenapa tadi ada Izayoi!?" Tanya Haku.

"Imajinasi~" Balas Rinto.

-_-"

**Back to real world**

Kita melihat bahwa sang kopian dari Rinto asli lagi tepar.

"Jadi kita apain nih orang?" Tanya Kaito.

"Biarkan saja aku disini. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Kata Leon yang tiba-tiba sudar sadar kembali.

"Heh!? Jangan bercanda!" Kata Rin.

"Kan sudah kubilang bahwa waktuku singkat." Kata Leon.

Mereka terdiam.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuknya." Kata Yuuma.

Dan akhirnya mereka memanggil polisi dan rumah sakit.

**Dan setelah 5 hari kemudian...**

"Kenapa kalian ngumpul di cafeku lagi?" Tanya Len.

"Kenapa enggak? Lagipula si ketua OSIST mau kasih pengumuman!" Kata Luka.

"Jadi umur si Leon bisa diperpanjang dan si bapakmu udah nge-operasi plastik si Leon buat jadi semula, soalnya kalo dia pake tu mesin dia mukanya bakal ancur gak karuan." Kata Yuuma.

"Dan sekolahnya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Rinto bakal ngambil posisi kepsek, dan dua area itu bakal disatukan."

"PERAYAAN!" teriak semuanya. Len dan Teto kembali membawakan milkshake buat semuanya.

**Dan lusa...**

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa dua area sekolah ini akan disatukan kembali!" Kata Rinto sambil minum sake.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dan sorakan semua murid memenuhi seluruh sekolah. Kalau kita lihat, semua cewek dan cowok langsung nge-group dan mulai ngobrol-ngobrol dengan ceria.

Dan sementara di tempat lain...

"Ini yang terbaik, bukan?" Kata Miku.

"Setidaknya aku bisa makan wortel lagi," kata Gumi.

"Club kita pun akhirnya menjadi club dengan member cewek dan cowok pertama di sekolah ini." Kata Piko.

"Kalau OSIS cewek sama cowok gimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Pastinya akan disatukan lagi dengan Yuuma menjadi ketuanya dan Mikuo jadi wakil dan aku jadi sekretaris!" Jawab Luka.

"Hei, mau makan di warung ramen di deket rumahku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Mauuu!" Dan semuanya meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Hingga tersisalah Len dan Rin saja.

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan sangat awkward.

"Jadi...bagaimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya, setidaknya kau bisa melawan perasaan benci pada laki-laki kan? Traumamu sudah lenyap." Kata Len.

"Mungkin... tapi mungkin saja bisa kembali lagi." Jawab Rin.

"Nah, kalau begitu, apakah kau mempercayaiku?" Tanya Len.

"Hah?"

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Len.

.

.

.

.

"Aku... percaya." Jawab Rin, sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagus begitu! Nah bagaimana kalau kita kencan sabtu nanti?" Tanya Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**OWARI!**

**OWARI!**

**OWARI!**

**Sudah 2 minggu gak update karena saya mencari ide untuk mengakhiri fic ini! Dan berakhir dengan sangat tidak elitnya.**

**Sedih sekali karena fic saya ini telah berakhir... bahkan sampe dapat lebih dari 250 reviewers! Tak disangka-sangka!**

**Terima kasih semuanya karena telah membaca fic saya ini! Dan special Thanks kepada semua reviewers yang telah memberikan support kepada saya!**

**Dan dengan ini, sepertinya fic ini berakhir dengan kisah yang...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MENGGANTUNG!**

**Sepertinya.**

**Okelah, jadi inilah akhir untuk fic yang sangat hebat ini buatan saya!**

**Dan saya meminta maaf bagi yang bertanya tapi tidak dijawab pertanyaannya! Mungkin bisa ditanyakan lagi? Lewat PM saja...**

**Dengan begitu, saya umumkan penggantian Penname saya!**

**Dahulu bernama 'CoreFiraga', bukan?**

**Dan dengan ini pennameku akan diganti menjadi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Mitoshi Koro'!**

**Oke! Sayonara! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	31. True Ending (PART 1)

**Saya memutuskan untuk tidak secepat itu mengakhiri fic ini, jadi saya akan menambahkan 2 chapter tambahan lagi!**

**Jadi, 2 chapter ini akan mengisahkan tentang TRUE ENDING dari fanfic ini. Memang, chapter 30 adalah final chapter, tapi bukan berarti bahwa fic ini telah berakhir!**

**Jadi, inilah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk setidaknya melanjutkan fic ini dengan 2 chapter tambahan, dan ditambah adanya satu bonus chapter lagi! Semuanya bertotal 3 chapter tambahan!**

**Okelah, saya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jadi nikmati sajalah True Ending dari fanfic ini! Dan kali ini bakal serius, gak seperti chapter 30 yang berakhir secara gaje.**

**Baiklah, Hibaki dan Alice, OC saya yang baru saja tercipta, akan membacakan disclaimer!**

**Hibaki: cih, kau seharusnya memberi aku sesuatu untuk dikotak-katik!**

**Alice: belikan aku meja teh baru.**

**Me: ah sudahlah! Pokoknya bacain aja dulu! Nanti aku kasih deh!**

**Hibaki dan Alice: Sip! Itu adalah janji! *ngambil gulungan* Vocaloid bukan punya author baka ini!**

**Me: AKU GAK BAKA! *ngambil chainsaw dan ngejer Hibaki dan Alice***

**Youichi: selamat membaca...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Satu bulan setelah kejadian di chapter 30...

"Len, aku pesen cappuchino ya!" Kata Miku.

"Aku mau es jeruk." Kata Rin.

"Milkshake!" Kata Kaito.

"Jus wortel boleh?" Tanya Gumi.

"Bawang goreng." Kata Mikuo (?)

"Jus terong!" Kata Gakupo.

"Air putih saja." Kata Teto.

"Saya gak mesen." Kata Piko.

"Aku mau sashimi." Kata Luka.

"Baiklah, untuk semua pesanannya bisa kecuali jus terong karena terong bukan untuk dijus tapi untuk sayur." Kata Len.

Gakupo bangun dari kursinya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan Len masuk ke dapur.

Dan setelah 10 menit kemudian...

"Ini dia!" Len membawakan semua pesanannya + terong goreng.

"CEPAT SEKALI!"

Dan mereka menikmati minuman dan makanan yang dibawakan Len.

"Nah, semuanya, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu." Kata Len.

"Apa itu?" Tanya semuanya kecuali Teto.

"Sebenarnya... aku akan pergi ke tempat kerabatku. Teto menemukan salah satu saudaraku yang hilang dan keluarga mereka setuju untuk mengangkat aku sebagai anak mereka." Kata Len.

"Jadi maksudmu... kau akan pindah!?" Tanya Rin.

"Teto! Kenapa gak bilang-bilang?" Tanya Miku. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Len, kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Rin.

"Kemungkinan besar minggu depan..." Kata Len.

"Tapi kenapa sangat tiba-tiba!?" Rin bertanya.

"..."

Dan keadaan mulai sangat hening.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu... tapi itu berarti kita masih punya satu minggu untuk terus bersama-sama bukan?" Tanya Len.

"Benar juga sih... berarti kita harus menghabiskan waktu kita bersama-sama dong!" Kata Miku.

"Setuju! Nah, kita ngapain nih?" Tanya Piko.

"Nonton film! Atau ke game center!" Saran Gakupo.

"Oh jangan, mending kuliner es krim!" Saran Kaito.

"Atau pergi mancing!" saran Luka.

"Berkebun!" Saran Miku.

Dan mereka semua berisik.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" Rin berteriak. Dan memang semuanya diam.

Semuanya menatap Rin.

"A-a-a-a-a-"

"A-a-a apa?" Tanya Miku.

"A-A-Aku udah janjian sama Len!" Rin teriak.

...

...

...

"Eto... selamat?" Kata Kaito.

"Catat. Len sama Rin secara official adalah pacar." Kata Luka.

Rin pun bereaksi dengan sangat kaget dengan mulut menganga dan muka kemerah-merahan (silahkan bayangkan) sedangkan Len hanya memberi poker face ala Yukko dari Nichijou.

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU! WAKTU ITU DIA KAN YANG NGAJAK, JADI AKU TERIMA AJA! BUKAN AKU YANG KEPENGEN!"

Sekarang Len memberikan ekspresi kepala menunduk dengan aura down nya seperti orang yang mendapatkan 99 di ulangannya.

"Nah lho Len sama Rin beneran pacaran kan!? Kalau begitu, kita tinggalkan saja si shota sama si tsundere ini aja~~ Oke semuanya keluar!" Kata Teto sambil mendorong semuanya keluar, meninggalkan Rin dan Len sendirian.

.

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" Tanya Rin, memalingkan mukanya dari Len.

"Bagaimana gimana? Kau kan sudah menerima tawaranku! Ya aku seneng banget lah!" Kata Len sambil tersenyum senang.

"Maksudku rencananya gimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Hem... gimana yaa~?"

**Dan keesokan harinya...?**

"Ah... kalian datang lagi?" Tanya Meiko.

"Ya iyalah dong! Habis minggu depan i bakal pindah dari sini..." Kata Len.

"HEH!? KAU AKAN PINDAH!? KENAPAAAAA!?" Dan Meiko guling-guling di lantai.

Dan dia bangun lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo! Aku udah menyiapkan meja buat kalian berdua! Kan dating lagi kan?" Tanya Meiko.

"Soal itu... yang kali ini baru date. Yang lalu lebih kayak ganti-rugi.." Kata Len sambil lirik-lirik ke Rin.

"Ano... Ehm... Ehh..." Rin gak bisa ngomong karena gugup.

Dan mereka segera ke meja mereka.

"Oke, kalian mau pesen apa?" Tanya Meiko.

"Semua makanan yang bertema jeruk sama satu banana split." Kata Len, sementara Rin udah mengakibatkan Jakarta banjir (atau dengan kata lain, ngeces).

"Oke, silahkan ditunggu!" Dan Meiko pergi.

**Dan di luar restoran...**

"Oi, bukannya kita pernah melakukan ini?" Tanya Miku.

"Eh? Kalian pernah ngelakuin ini?" Tanya Teto.

"Udah diem aja! Nih, aku perkenalkan mesin baruku! Nasillution!" Kata Gakupo, sambil memperkenalkan mesin yang... sebenarnya kita sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Udah tau, sama aja kok. Apanya yang baru!?" Protes Gumi.

"Oh ini beda! Kan waktu itu perlu masukin terong, sekarang tinggal masukin duit aja! Daripada repot-repot beli terong dulu baru mesinnya jalan!" Kata Gakupo dengan bangganya.

"Hem. Mengesankan." Kata Piko yang lagi main PS Vita main game Project Diva ƒ, minjem dari Len.

"Nih, kudemonstrasikan!" Gakupo masukin duit palsu (?) dan dia langsung ketransform jadi Sephiroth.

"Astaga sepirot lagi sepirot lagi. Kau cocoknya jadi banci deh." Kata Miku.

"APA KATAMU!? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA KETURUNAN JENOVA! DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAN!" Kata 'Sephiroth' atau Eyang Tandus yang nyamar jadi Sephiroth, menghunus masamunenya (pedang superpanjangnya).

**Sementara itu...**

"Kita baru keluar dari penjara lagi..." Kata ***** (masih inget siapa dia?).

"Kali ini kita gak kabur, kita yang dibebaskan sama tuh polisi..." Kata **** (Inget juga siapa dia?).

"Ini gara-gara sephiroth yang kita ketemu di chapter 13!" Kata ****** (inget dia juga?)

"Tapi gak apa-apa kok. Hantu kan gak muncul siang-siang!" Kata ****.

Dan mereka melihat sosok yang tak mau mereka lihat.

Semuanya membiru.

"Se-

"SE-

"SE-

"SE-

"SE-

"SEPHIROTH!" ****, *****, dan ****** berteriak koor, melihat demonic eye-nya Sephiroth dengan aura kegelapan yang bisa dilihat semua yang ada disana, keseraman Sephiroth seperti di dunia asalnya, menghunus pedang superpanjangnya sedang menyerang sekumpulan anak-anak. Lagu _One Winged Angel _berkumandang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semuanya berteriak dan *****, ****, dan ****** lari meninggalkan TKP.

Eh? Deja vu?

(Kalau lupa kejadian ini baca chapter 13 lagi~)

Mereka kembali ke penjara dan meminta dikurung lagi karena merasa bahwa SEPHIROTH ada dimana-mana, membuat para polisi bingung dan bukannya dimasukin ke penjara, tapi RSJ dapet 3 pasien tambahan.

**Kembali ke Miku and gang...**

"Ngomong-ngomong soal FF7, kan Cloud bisa omnislash kan? Kemarin aku nonton Boyboyboy pas dia lagi lawan si Udada (tau nama aslinya kan?) terus si boyboyboy pake omnislash loh! Pake tanah, api, dan petir!" Kata Gumi.

"Wes, itu copyright Skuer Eniks tuh!" Kata Kaito.

"Eh, tapi kan Cloud pake pedang superlebar nya itu. Tapi gayanya emang persis sama sih..." Kata Gumi.

(catatan: scene dimana boyboyboy pake gaya omnislash pas lawan udada emang beneran ada episodenya.)

"Eh fokus, fokus!" Kata Miku sambil melihat Rin dan Len saat makanan mereka sampai di meja mereka.

**Kembali ke Rin dan Len...**

"Makanannya sudah datang! Yaaaaay!" Kata Rin dan langsung meminum es jeruknya sementara Len makan banana split.

Len mengambil orange platter yang ada di meja dan mengambilnya.

"Nah Rin, bilang 'aaaaaah'" Kata Len sambil menyuapi Rin.

"Oke!"

HAUP!

Dan beneran dimakan dari tangannya Len!

Dan seketika mereka menatap satu sama lain, dan muka mereka blushing, dan sekeliling mereka sudah berbunga-bunga...

**Kembali ke Miku and gang**

"KENAPA AKU MELIHAT BUNGA-BUNGA DI SEKELILING MEREKA!? GAAAAAH! MEREKA DEKAT SEKALI!" Teriak Gumi.

"Emang kenapa? Kau iri ya?" Tanya Kaito dengan maksud meledek.

"IYA! AKU IRI!" Balas Gumi.

JRENGGGG...

"Eto... Ano... maaf sudah bertanya..." Dan Kaito matanya langsung 'dead-fish-eye' sambil membatin 'aku gak tau Gumi suka sama si Len'.

"Ya... semoga beruntung mencari orang lain yang lebih cocok!" Kata Miku.

"Semoga... hiks..." Dan Gumi langsung DOWN.

**Kembali ke Rin dan Len**

"Ahhhhh! Enak sekali!" Kata Rin.

"Begitukah? Sudah lama kita tak makan disini! Waktu itu kau kan masih cewek yang rada-rada anti sama cowok!" Kata Len.

"Nah, itu kan dulu! Aku udah gak apa-apa kok!" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Len pun membalas senyumannya.

Dan terjadilah scene tatap-menatap!

"Hei sudah cukup dulu romantic scenenya dulu! Nih bayar!" Kata Meiko sambil nunjukkin billnya.

"Aku yang bayar kali ini!" Kata Rin sambil memberikan Meiko kartu timezone (?).

"EH MAAF SALAH AMBIL!" Kata Rin seraya mengambil kembali kartu timezone nya dan memberikan uang kepada Meiko dan langsung menarik Len keluar dengan segera mungkin.

"Oke terima kasih telah berkunjung!" Teriak Meiko.

Len hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi air mata keluar dari matanya dengan senyum (ala anime).

**Dan moments later...**

"Nah, kita mau kemana nih? Masih ada satu jam lagi kok!" Tanya Rin yang masih over-exitednya.

"Ada satu lagi sih tempat yang ingin kau lihat, dan waktunya pas sekali!" Kata Len sambil membawa Rin, tanpa sadar bahwa mereka sedang dikuntit oleh **MIT, **atau **Miku Investigation Team!**

Dan sampailah mereka di atap sekolah mereka. Dari atas sana terlihatlah seluruh sekolah mereka. Tembok pembatas telah diruntuhkan, gedung pelajar cewek dan cowok telah diubah fungsinya sehingga gedung cowok menjadi gedung pelajaran dan gedung cewek jadi gedung lab pratek.

"Nah lihat kesana!" Kata Len sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari terbenam, dengan pemandangan laut terlihat di ujungnya.

"Kok aku baru tahu ada pemandangan seperti itu disini?" Tanya Rin sambil terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Karena kau sering ngeperhatiin aku kan?" Goda Len.

"HEI! Baka baka baka!" Rin memukul-mukul Len sementara Len tertawa-tawa saja.

Dan keadaan mulai tenang. Mereka pun duduk.

"Hei, kau beneran akan pergi dari sini?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya... aku juga berat sih buat pergi..." Balas Len.

"Tidak mungkin... padahal aku senang bersamamu..." Kata Rin.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah tidak tidak tidak! Lupakan lupakan! Baka!" Rin membenturkan mukanya ke bahu Len.

Dan setelah berberapa lama mereka duduk di sana, mengobrol berbagai macam hal, Rin pun tertidur di bahu Len.

"Nyeh, merepotkan. Ah sudahlah..." Dan Len pun menggendong Rin, kali ini pake bride style, ke rumahnya.

**Dan keesokan harinya...**

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Teto ke Rin.

"Hah? Tadi aku ada di atap sekolah... terus ini ada dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Di rumahku. Len yang mengantarnya kesini. Cafenya lho..." kata Teto.

"Len dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Lagi ngumpul sama yang lain di atap sekolah, katanya ada urusan penting." Kata Teto.

Rin langsung terbangun, langsung buru-buru mandi dan sarapan. Untung Teto udah sediain... Teto hanya bisa bingung melihat Rin buru-buru gitu habis nanyain Len.

"Aku harus menemuinya!" Kata Rin seraya dia berlari keluar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Part 1 dari True Ending selesai.**

**Kita akhiri dengan Aioi Yukko dari Nichijou menyanyikan lagi 'Yukko no Selamat Pagi Dayo Jinsei ha'!**

**...**

**Gak jadi deh...**

**Lagu anime tergaje sepanjang masa soalnya...**

**Anyways, jadi tinggal part 2 deh dan true ending selesai!**

**Tunggu updetan berikutnya ya!**


	32. True Ending (PART 2)

**Part 2 dari True ending disini!**

**Wajar saja kalo saya dapet reviwewnya sedikit... semua udah ngira fic saya tamat beneran... jadinya gak ngikutin lagi deh... sedih...**

**Ya sudahlah! Gak apa-apa! Yang penting fic ini bisa selesai!**

**Oc saya yang lain yaitu Shimeto akan membacakan disclaimer.**

**Shimeto: ...vocaloid bukan punya author. Udah aku pergi.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Len dkk berkumpul di atap sekolah.

"Jadi untuk apa memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Len.

"Ya, aku pikir kau akan tertarik setelah membaca surat dari si Leon yang dia tulis di penjara." Kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke Len.

_Untuk Len dan kawan-kawan_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Datanglah ke penjara dan dengarlah ceritaku. Dimohon untuk datang hari ini jam 5 sore. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu._

_Salam,_

_Leon._

...

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Len.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau sepertinya harus kesana sendirian. Untuk berjaga-jaga tentunya." Kata Kaito.

"Kami akan mengumpulkan semuanya dan akan berdiskusi tentang apa yang dia sampaikan kepadamu." Kata Gakupo, dan dia dan Kaito pergi dari sana.

Len berjalan keliling-keliling.

"DISANA!"

Len menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat Rin ada di pintu.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Tanya Len sambil berlari ke Rin.

"Len, kau... jangan pergi! JANGAN PERGI!" Rin tiba-tiba memeluk Len sambil menangis. Len kaget seketika, tapi membalasnya dengan mengelus kepalanya.

"Naa... jangan menangis dulu dong..." Kata Len. "Pergi dulu ya, nanti ketemu lagi!" Kata Len sambil berjalan pergi.

**Dan di penjara.**

"Ah, kau datang juga." Kata Rinto, duduk di sisi sebelah kaca.

"Jadi, untuk apa memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Len.

"Ambil surat ini dan bacalah. Aku tak bisa membicarakannya langsung, dia bisa mengetahuinya." Kata Rinto.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Len.

"Itu pun aku tidak tahu. Informasi lainnya, bacalah di surat itu." Kata Rinto.

"Baiklah." Dan Len pergi dan mengatur pertemuan dengan teman-temannya.

**Dan kembali ke rumah Len.**

"Apa isi surat itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sebentar, biar kubacakan." Kata Len sambil membuka surat dan membacanya:

_Untuk Len dkk..._

_Ini mungkin sinting, tapi dengarkanlah apa yang saya tulis disini._

_Sebenarnya..._

_Virtual Reality yang kau selalu pakai diciptakan olehku, tapi bukan dengan teknologi, tapi dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki._

_Kekuatan, iya kekuatan supernatural. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi dimensi, dan hanya bisa dilakukan dengan teknologi. Dengan kata lain, mesin VR itu hanyalah emulasi dari kekuatanku._

_Ingat saat aku seharusnya melawanmu di little garden? Aku seharusnya bisa berubah. Tapi dia pun muncul. Dia yang memberikan kekuatan itu kepadaku. Dan dia muncul seketika di dalam visionku, dan mengambil kekuatanku. Alhasil, saya gagal, dan di all-out attack sama kalian._

_Berhati-hatilah terhadap 'dia'. Dia, salah seorang teman kalian, mempunyai pengaruh besar atas kalian semua._

_Semoga infomasi ini bisa membantu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan petunjuk saja. Kalian mengenal 'dia', dan 'dia' mengenal kalian semua. 'Dia' mengetahui semua tentang apa yang kalian cari-cari selama ini._

_Itu saja._

...

"Maksudnya, masih ada lagi yang harus kita lawan? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'kekuatan'? Apa dia sinting?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kita harus cari dulu siapakah 'dia' ini." Kata Luka.

"Petunjuk yang diberikan adalah... kita saling mengenal, dan dia tahu semua yang kita cari." Kata Mikuo.

"Berarti... dari antara 13 orang—Voca Club, Mikuo, Luka, Yuuma, Dell, dan Haku—dialah yang kita cari." Kata Teto.

"Eh Yuuma-senpai kemana?" Tanya Rin.

"Setidaknya jangan pasang muka inosen gitu dong sambil meluk tanganku..." Kata Len yang berupaya untuk 'mengusir' Rin.

"Tapi...tapi..." Rin mulai menangis.

"Oooh Len bikin cewek nangis, dasar cowok tidak kepri-cewek-an" kata semuanya.

"Yaudah, terserah Rin deh..." Kata Len.

"Yaaaay~!"

Dan seketika ruangan menjadi diam.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengelilingi sekolah, bertanya kepada semua orang apakah mereka melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Piko.

"Oh boleh juga tuh!" Setuju Gumi.

"Bentar, mending Piko tinggal disini dulu trus nonton nih anime satu ini. Kita pergi dulu ya!" Kata Len sambil pergi meninggalkan Piko sendirian.

Piko melihat covernya.

"Boku no Piko." Bacanya sambil melihat covernya yang sudah di-photoshop jadi mukanya Piko *author digampar Piko*

"GAK BAKAL!" Kata Piko sambil mematahkan CDnya berkeping-keping.

Sementara itu di luar rumahnya Len...

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hibaki. Saya hanya akan menyampaikan berberapa catatan saja. CD yang diberikan kepada Piko di atas hanyalah sebagai lawakan, dan juga perwujudan dari kebencian author terhadap anime shota tersebut. Saya Hibaki Makise, undur diri dulu. Terima kasih." Dan OC author itu pergi.

Keesokan harinya...

"Sudah kutanya semua orang.. tapi mereka kelihatannya sibuk semua!" Kata Len.

"Malah ada yang mengatakan bahwa kitalah yang kelihatan mencurigakan itu adalah kita!" Kata Rin.

Dan akhirnya mereka mencapai jalan buntu. Mereka pun bertemu lagi di markas rahasia mereka, yaitu di Mayonaka TV #plakk

Salah maksudnya di ruang bawah tanah sekolah...

"Kita gak punya ide! Emangnya siapa yang ada di antara kita yang terlihat mencurigakan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku sepertinya punya ide... Hanya spekulasiku saja, tapi siapa tahu dialah orang yang kita cari." Kata Gakupo.

"Heh!? Emangnya siapa orangnya?" Tanya Miku.

Gakupo pun menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa!? Tidak mungkin! Masa sih dia orangnya?" Tanya Teto.

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya spekulasiku saja! Belum tentu benar!" Kata Gakupo.

"Tapi kita harus memastikannya!" Kata Rin.

Dan ruangan menjadi tenang kembali.

"Eh kami sudah harus pulang, jadi kami pergi dulu!" Kata semuanya, meninggalkan Len.

"Oh yasudah, aku lagian masih punya urusan disini." Kata Len sambil mengotak-atik mesin VR yang ada di sana, dihubungkan dengan komputernya. Dan Len pun ditinggalkan sendiri disana.

Len terus menganalisis mesin itu dengan High-Level-Speed-Hacking netbooknya.

"Ini... memang benar katanya. Mesinnya memang bukan dibuat dengan teknologi semata. Ini seperti sesuatu yang ada di luar hukum fisika dan hukum alam, seperti... kekuatan psychic!" Kata Len.

"Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan ini juga?" Dan akhirnya Len mencoba untuk mengekstrak kekuatan mistis itu ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi proses itu gagal. Len mendengus pelan.

"Permisi..." Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh, Yuuma. Kebetulan sekali, kami belum melihatmu dari kemarin-kemarin. Ini, baca surat ini." Kata Len sambil memberikan surat dari Rinto.

"Ah, ini sangat buruk. Jadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Sebentar dulu, aku telah menemukan sesuatu di dalam data VR tersebut, dan melihat bahwa memang VR ini bukan dibuat hanya dengan teknologi semata. Seperti ada kekuatan untuk memanipulas ruang gerak, dimensi. Tapi menurutku, Rinto tak bisa melakukannya tanpa teknologi, karena kekuatan itu bukanlah milik dia sepenuhnya. Seseorang memberikannya kepadanya." Dan omongan panjang lebar Len selesai.

"Wah wah wah, itu sangat buruk... semoga kau cepat menemukan pelakunya.." Kata Yuuma bersimpati.

"Ada apalah dengan hidupku ini? Aku cuma pengen hidup damai, tapi gak berhasil gara-gara ketemu Rin sama masuk sekolah ini..." Kata Len mengeluh.

"Kau menyesalinya?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Oh tidak, tidak... maksudku tak disangka saja! Seperti ada petualangan gitu deh!" Kata Len.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan Yuuma sebelumnya, aku punya satu orang yang tampaknya memenuhi semua kriteria orang ini." Kata Len.

KREK!

"Ah maaf Len, ada yang ketinggala—WAH! Yuuma-senpai darimana aja!?" Rin memasuki ruangan beserta yang lain, datang untuk mengambil paket bento.

"Jadi, menurutmu, siapakah orang ini, Len?" Tanya Yuuma.

Twitch!

Dan ketika kuping semua orang mendengar kata-kata sakral (?) itu, mereka langsung duduk dengan manis, ingin mengetahui kebenaran.

"Orang itu adalah kau, Yuuma."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Dan maaf karena segment ini sangat pendek!**

**Tadinya i bilang bakal 2 chapter kan True endingnya? Ternyata tidak! Chapter depan adalah final chapternya! Jadi maaf karena sudah plin-plan...**

**Saya lagi mandat ide nih...**

**AFA ID 2013... ada yang datang kesana gak? I pengen dateng... tapi... bukannya gak boleh... tapi GAK ADA WAKTU SAMA SEKALI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yasudahlah... gak apa-apa...**

**Jadi saya mengakhiri chapter ini dengan sangat suci (?). Stay tuned buat final chapternya ya!**

**Oh, iya.. pembaca yang baik dan terhormat, maukah anda mereview chapter ini? Saya kekurangan review di chapter sebelumnya...**

**Maaf kalau berkesan maksa...**


End file.
